A King, A Flower, and an Angel
by rellf
Summary: At the World Cup Harry Saves Fleur forming a bond, later Gabrielle joins in this bond. Gabrielle will be 14. Mainly cannon with Fluff. Veela Life debt AU, takes place at the beginning of GOF.
1. Chapter 1

**A King, A Flower and an Angel 1**

 **A.n Disclaimer I own nothing of Harry Potter all rights to their respective owners**

There he lay battered and broken lost in sea of pain caused by the _love and discipline_ of the Dursleys but in truth it was no more than their hate and loathing of him simply because he can use magic. He felt relief because he wouldn't return to his personal hell until next summer. Soon he would be at his home, Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, tomorrow though he would go see his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. With his thoughts he drifted to a dreamless slumber wondering how this year would be for him, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The next day Harry was taken to the Burrow where the Weasley matriarch, Molly Weasley greeted him like her own son. Bringing his stuff up to the room he shared with his best friend Ron. He went back down to rejoin the rest of the Weasley clan that consists of Ron, the youngest male, Ginny who Harry had noted has a crush on him and was the youngest and only female of the Weasley children. There at the table also consists of Fred and George. Twins that Harry got to know in his time at Hogwarts and hearing of the pranks they pulled. There were other Weasleys but Harry did not know them too well. His other friend was staying with them as well Hermione Granger who others call her the brightest witch of her age.

They were all sitting around a table waiting for Mr. Weasley to arrive from work with a possible surprise that Ron avoided telling him any details about. As he arrived he brandished several tickets for the World Cup. At hearing the news, and having some of it explained by the others, the table erupted in Joy. The World Cup is a Quidditch match, that this year was Ireland versus Bulgaria. After the excitement died down they ate dinner and in learning they were headed for the World Cup they turned in early.

"WAKE up you two!" exclaimed Hermione standing at the door her arms crossed.

At the now loud noise of his friend waking them up Harry's emerald eyes flew open as he pushed himself up with a grown. Ron on the other hand was still fast asleep snoring away as if nothing happened. Harry then made his way to the wash room. After exiting Harry saw Ron waiting outside still very tired giving a nod to Ron which he returned as he entered the wash room.

Harry made his way downstairs after getting ready for the World Cup. In the dining room he saw Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Harry! How do I look" Inquired Mr. Weasley

"Like a Muggle" replied Harry

"Excellent" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. Before going around to his children helping them look more Muggle like. After everyone looked the part they set off after saying their goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

Along the way Mr. Weasley said they were going by portkey. "What's a portkey?" asked Harry.

"A portkey is an enchanted object that when a specific time, keyword or action is used will transport the holder or holders to a predetermined location." Explained Hermione.

"Very good Hermione and there is the portkey now." Said Mr. Weasley pointing to an old boot by a tree.

As they approached they noticed two others one Harry noticed was Cedric Diggory the other was an older looking man.

"Kids these are the Diggory's, Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric Diggory" Said Mr. Weasley introducing the two.

"You must be Harry Potter, A pleasure to meet you." Mr. Diggory said while shaking Harry's hand. "A shame about losing the Quidditch Match last year."

Mr. Diggory went to converse with Mr. Weasley while glancing at Cedric he saw him mouthing sorry at seeing this Harry gestured for Cedric to not worry about it.

"everyone, it's about time to go."Said Mr. Weasley "Now around the boot and when I say, grab hold,"

"Now" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

A few seconds after grabbing the boot Harry felt a pull behind his navel. After a feeling of being in a Dryer Harry came crashing behind Mr. Weasley. After being pulled up by Mr. Weasley and saying their goodbyes to the Diggorys they made their way to the campsite for the Weasleys. After setting up the tent Harry got to look inside as always Harry was amazed with magic.

Inside were two doors that led to bedrooms, a dining room with a table for every one, a fireplace, and a kitchen. All the rooms were set with all the amenities for a home. After admiring the inside for a bit Mr. Weasley asked for Harry, Ron and Hermione to gather some water from a tap in the center of the camp grounds.

While heading to the tap Harry out of the corner of his eye saw a glimpse of silvery blond hair that distracted him for a moment.

"Ya, coming mate?" Asked Ron who was a bit ahead of him with Hermione.

Looking back at Ron "Yeah, be right there" replied Harry, before looking back and not seeing silvery blond hair he ran up to rejoin his friends. After returning to join the others at the tent. Around the time of the match to start everyone headed to the stadium. After making their way to the box seats, they watched the game. One thing Harry noted that was odd was most of the Weasleys with the exception of Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione had a misty glass eye look about them when the Bulgaria's cheerleaders entered the field. Though both Hermione and Ginny looked irritated, almost angry. The match ended with Ireland winning but the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum catching the Snitch.

As they were headed back to the tents Harry thought he saw Platinum blond hair from the corner of his eye. Turning to find the source it was gone, ignoring it Harry ran to catch up to his friends. After a few games of Exploding Snap they turned in for the night. Harry awoke to being shaken and a shouting Mr. Weasley.

"Fred, George take Ginny and run to the forest. Harry, Ron, Hermione follow them!" commanded Mr. Weasley.

As Harry exited the tent he came upon the most horrid sight he has seen yet that of muggles being held in the air under the Cruciatus curse. Under them were men in black robes and silver masks.

At seeing them attacking tents and other wizards Harry started running behind his friends. Harry chased after them as fast as he could but lost them due to the crowd and the forest. As Harry ran through the forest he heard a scream. Being Harry he felt the need to help who was screaming so he went to where he heard it last.

Arriving near the scream Harry saw two men standing over a woman with silver blond hair.

"Well, well, Veela willing to cooperate now?" Growled a man holding the blond's face.

"Never!" Yelled the blond as she spat in the man's face.

"Have it your way then Crucio." cast the man.

As the woman screamed Harry got as close as he could and cast a Stupify at the man casting the curse. The other man turned and cast a cutting curse at Harry who in turn after dodging it cast a Reducto at the man who blocked it with a shield. Before Harry could cast another spell he was hit by a Crucio. As he lay there he writhed in pain it was as if every nerve, every part of his skin was poked with white hot needles, his bones were being broken and torn from his tendons and his eyes burned, with all this pain Harry fought through and cast a simple cutting curse at the man's throat killing him.

As the pain faded Harry's sight was filled with silver blond hair and the feeling a massive migraine.

"Fleur! Fleur!"Yelled a man running through the woods.

"Papa! Papa!" Fleur yelled back letting the man know where she was. The man following Fleur's voice was met with an unusual sight of Fleur sitting down with a boy in her lap passed out. With one man unconscious and another killed with a cut in his throat.

As the man got closer he asked" Fleur, what happened here and who is this?"

"I was attacked by those two men." said Fleur as she brushed away some hair in Harry's face looking both happy and sad at the same time "and 'arry Potter saved me."

 **An: I've gone though a little and with some of the things I've learned I've tidied up a bit tell me if it seems better.**

 **Old An: whelp this is something first harry potter fanfic hope you like (for my RWBY readers I needed something more magical) and let me know what you think. Also this will contain the Veela life debt Au.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A King, A Flower and an Angel 2**

Harry awoke his memories were foggy at as to what happened he remembered silver masks, the World Cup, screaming, and something about a silver haired girl in the woods. But that was all. Harry felt the feeling of soft pillows beneath him and silk sheets atop him. Opening his eyes everything was a blur what he could make out was that most of the walls were white and atop him lay royal blue sheets. As well as a female form beside him sitting in a chair near what he figured to be a bed. This female beside him as far as he could tell had silver hair that fell just to the small of her back and was quite beautiful even if he could not see properly. One thing that made him curious was that looking at the woman he felt a slight buzz in the back of his head it was relaxing but seemed something more.

As Harry tried to get up he was immediately held back down before he could question why he felt glasses being place on his face. As he could now see more the woman was close to his age likely a few years older than him. She as well had deep blue eyes that as he gazed in them he felt like he was almost looking into the sea.

After surveying the area for a few more minutes Harry began to speak and sit up again only to be pushed to the bed once more.

"Non, You need to rest 'arry," Spoke the silver haired woman who he now presumed to be a witch.

Submitting to the order he let himself lay in bed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Asked Harry.

"I am Fleur Delacour, and I know you because you are famous, ze only person to survive ze killing curse." Spoke Fleur

"So Fleur..." Harry was cut off by a sudden spasm of pain.

Fleur winced in pain as well before making her way to hug Harry when Fleur made contact Harry nearly immediately relaxed after a few minutes the pain stopped and Fleur left a bewildered Harry.

"Thank you."Mumbled Harry knowing that Fleur did something to help him."But what was that?"

"zat was ze Cruciatus Curse, it leaves an effect zat will cause ze one afflicted to spasm in pain for a some time depending on if zey get treatment and the power of the user. As ze user on me was not as skilled I was not afflicted with it" Explained Fleur barring a look of sorrow and a slight blush at having close contact with Harry.

"Thank you for explaining, but I was meaning with the hug and where am I." Asked Harry as he looked around once more.

Now noticing that the walls were a fabric material.

"Your right now are in the Delacour tent meant for the World Cup, one of ze few zat survived. As for the 'ug it is meant as a zank you and somezing zat will be explained when papa and maman arrive" Said Fleur

"Wait what do you survived?" Asked Harry.

"You do not know?" Asked Fleur. Harry shook his head.

"ze World Cup was attacked, zey were attacked by servants of e-wo-must-not-be-named." Informed Fleur.

They proceeded on to lighter conversation while they waited for Fleur's parents to arrive. They talked about classes, charms, friends, family (her family), and of themselves while trying to ignore the effects of the Cruciatus. As they talked they failed to notice the man standing in the entrance to the flap of where they were. After a while the man decided to make his presence known.

"Hello Fleur, Mr. Potter." spoke the man.

As their voice broke the conversation they were having Fleur beamed at the man.

"ellow papa." Fleur cheerfully spoke

Getting up to look at who was Fleur's father Harry saw that he was wearing a suit. He had black hair and was not as tall as Mr Weasley. As Harry looked at Mr. Delacour he could tell that he was stressed and had been having a difficult time in the recent hours.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Spoke Mr. Delacour out reaching his hand to shake Harry's.

"Harry please, you as well Mr. Delacour." Said Harry shaking Mr. Delacour's hand.

"Alright Harry, so long as you call me Jean." Spoke Jean

"Harry who did you come here with" Asked Jean

Harry's eyes widened in realization that he completely forgot about the Weasleys.

"Sir they would be the Weasleys I should let them know I'm alright." Said Harry as he was trying to get up off the bed. Only to be halted before he could stand off the bed.

"Non 'arry papa will let zem know zat you are fine and bring zem over." Spoke Fleur

"I just need to know where their home is." spoke Jean.

"They are at the 'Burrow'" informed Harry.

"Alright then simply rest and I will bring them here." spoke Jean as he left to bring the Weasleys.

After a few moments Jean came back in with both Dumbledore and Mr Weasley.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Dumbledore concerned.

"Yes professor I'm fine." replied Harry

"That's good." Sighed Dumbledore relieved regaining a twinkle in his eye.

"Now that your guardians are here I wish to speak to them about something that will be important. Also Fleur you will need to talk to him about it as well." Spoke Jean

"Very well then we can discuss this in the next room while we leave these two to converse and rest a bit more." Said Dumbledore before leaving the room.

After everyone left Fleur turned to Harry but was having difficulty trying to begin.

"'arry do you know wat a Veela is?" Asked Fleur.

"From what I can remember from class they are closely related to sirens or harpies" Said Harry.

"Oui but zat is not all we ave a natural Allure zat causes men to become distracted and try to impress us. As well as if we become truly angry we can turn into an avian form as well as zrow fire we can summon. Often we are closely related to emotions of love and hate." Informed Fleur.

"Interesting but I'm still having difficulty as to what his means." Said Harry

"zat is w'ere our magic comes in to zis. If we are saved by anozer zat ' as a kind 'eart and seeks no compensation for the rescue our magic seeks to repay zem. Only if we are in true danger." Stated Fleur leavening Harry to think on it while looking away.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization.

"Exactly how does your magic repay some one?" Asked Harry fearing the many possibles that could occur with magic.

"It creates a bond wiz zem zat does a number of zings. Said Fleur attempting to draw this out as long as possible as well as cover the blush overtaking her.

"What things Fleur?" Asked Harry with concern in his eyes.

After Fleur took a deep breath she continued.

"ze bond will allow me to a lesser extent. To feel w'at you are feeling and to help you wiz any pain." Said Fleur pausing before her cheeks grew redder than they were before. "It for a more personal level allows me to please you more zan other women and zat I can only love you."

At learning what the bond entails a bit of sadness filled Harry that reflected on Fleur.

"Is there a way to break the bond?" Asked Harry

At hearing his words Fleur sadder causing a few tears to fall

"Wha... what's wrong Fleur? Asked Harry concerned and confused as to why Fleur was crying.

"Sorry, it's just zat if ze person bonded rejects ze bond ze veela becomes something of a doll unable to love any ozer or zey die but if zat is wat you..." Fleur was cut off from speaking.

"NO" Yelled Harry as he grabbed Fleur to look into his eyes "I don't want you to be forced into this but more so if my rejection causes you to die or worse, I'll accept"

At the contact between the two Harry let go to relax on the bed red faced. After a while they continued to chat waiting for Jean, Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley to finish speaking.

 **An: hope you like tell me if you enjoyed and if you want me to keep the accent or not as this is my first time trying to write an accent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A King, a Flower and an Angel 3**

 **An: thanks for all the feedback that has been given. Hope you enjoy this humble morsel of a story.**

 **Italics for French**

As it turned out Fleur and Harry did not need to wait long as the three adults returned to the room.

"Alright Harry, Fleur ready to go asked." Jean.

"Go?" Questioned Harry.

"To Delacour manor, did Fleur not tell you?" Asked Jean while looking at Harry then to Fleur questioningly.

"Non, I apologize 'arry it slipped my mind to tell you. You will need to come wiz me and papa 'ome for ze bond to settle." Explained Fleur.

"Alright but I do need to let the Weasleys know and gather my things." Said Harry

"It's all been taken care of Harry don't worry. I'll tell them why you couldn't come back" spoke Arthur Weasley.

With a sigh he spoke again "Alright, and I should have time to return to Hogwarts."

"Correct and with this year I have a feeling you should be seeing Miss Delacour often this year." Said Dumbledore before slyly making a quick exit before Harry could question him.

As Harry got out of the bed he was in he stretched after laying around for a while he became stiff. After he gave his regards to Arthur as well as to send his regard to the rest of the Weasley clan. He made his way to Fleur and Jean before being instructed to grab a tea pot. Harry mentally groaned at having to use a Portkey again. As he grabbed hold Jean spoke a few words and then felt a pull behind his navel.

When he arrived at the destination he again did not have the smoothest landings landing on top of Fleur causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Ow ow ow, I'm sorry Fleur, I have a bit of trouble with magical travel still." Harry said pushing up to come directly face to face with Fleur. Staring into her deep blue eyes. As a feeling of warmth passed over him and he knew a blush was covering his face.

"Non, it's alright zou could you please stand I do believe we are causing a scene." said Fleur

When Harry glanced around he saw others casually staring or glancing at him or Fleur with mixed grins or sneers. Harry got up quickly then gave his hand to help Fleur up.

Jean chuckled at the display "Courting my daughter already Harry." this caused Harry to grow redder than he was.

After following Jean through the building and past some other areas Harry asked "Where are we?"

"We are in the French Ministry of Magic" Answered Jean

The place did look similar to the various photos and other glimpses he saw of the British M.o.M. as they continued they came to a room filled with fire places upon seeing the area Harry mentally groaned again for the second time at have to floo travel on top of needing to use a Portkey. As they approached one of the fireplaces Fleur went first.

Jean instructed Harry on where they were going and told him to call out Delacour Manor while also giving Harry a small tip for magical travel saying that it was to take a step following the exit. Harry then follows the instructions and felt the effects of floo travel getting closer to the exit Harry followed Jean instructions and walked through to his surprise he did not fall on his face this time but simply stumbled.

Behind Fleur Harry looked around the room he just flooed into the room was ornate with a larger door to one side and glass door to the other with a fireplace centred between the two. After Jean entered from the floo the three entered the main part of the house. They continued for a little while at a slower pace allowing Harry to marvel at Delacour manor.

As they came upon a parlour they saw a woman that looked to be Fleur but older as well as one that looked as though Fleur but younger. As Harry, Fleur and Jean came in they both turned to look before the smaller one launched herself off the couch she was on and into Fleur before speaking in French

"Fleur I was so worried you went missing then attacked then you had to stay then you met Harry Potter and you finally came back." she rambled nuzzling herself into Fleur.

"It's alright, I'm alright." Said Fleur looking into the younger girl's eyes. "and speaking of, Harry Potter." She turned a little bit to let the younger girl see Harry

The younger girl's eyes enlarged a bit with blushed cheeks a bit before moving to hide behind Fleur.

"Hey now come out and meet our hero Gabrielle" Said Fleur urging Gabrielle to come out and greet Harry.

"'ello 'arry Potter zank you for saving Fleur, I am Gabrielle" greeted in a heavier French accent then Fleur. Gabrielle with a mild blush on her face quickly ran back over to who Harry assumed was Fleur's and Gabrielle's mother.

As everyone made their way over to where Fleur's mother and Gabrielle were located Harry grew slightly nervous having to meet the mother of someone who was by magic bonded to him.

As they approached the women spoke up "Hello Harry Potter I am Apolline Delacour."

"Hello Mrs Delacour it is nice to meet you." Said Harry giving a slight bow.

"Apolline Please" said Apolline.

As Jean and Apolline talked to Harry getting to know him Fleur and Gabrielle were having their own conversion.

" _Fleur how could you? You know I always wanted to at least date Harry._ " said Gabrielle with a blush.

" _I know I'm sorry Gabrielle but you still can it will just be with me there sometimes as well."_ said Fleur trying to reassure her sister.

" _Non, just look at the bond Fleur he has a kind heart and he will marry you if only to keep you both on equals."_ Said Gabrielle

" _I'm Sorry Gabrielle I never wanted for this to happen but we must live with it."_ Said Fleur holding Gabrielle

They then rejoined the conversation involving Harry.

Jean looked at a clock on the wall before speaking "Fleur why don't you show Harry where he will be sleeping and then come down for dinner."

Fleur stood up stretching her hand to Harry that he took before being guided through the manor up a few stairs down a hall and into a room that contained two beds close to each other they were centred in the room but with a space apart from touching.

Harry looked around the room is fascination it was very white with a few book shelved filled with books of all kinds a desk looking out a window with pale light blue curtains. To one side of the room was an open door to a bathroom. Harry turned to face Fleur to ask "Are we going to be sharing the room?"

"Oui, it is ze easiest way ze bond can form before school begins." Answered Fleur.

"We need to 'urry to the dining room we would not want to be late." Said Fleur before guiding him to the dinning room leaving no room to ask another question or argue.

When they reached the dining room everyone was already seated so Harry and Fleur made their way over to Gabrielle. Harry pulled out Fleur's seat before pushing her in then sat between Fleur and Gabrielle. The food presented was nice mix of both English and French. The only French dish Harry could recognise was bouillabaisse.

Before they began eating Jean stood up.

"A toast first, Harry I sincerely thank you for saving my daughter. If you need anything you simply need to ask." Jean proclaimed before sitting down leaving a blushing Harry. They ate in a relative peace and friendly conversation as they finished they all parted ways before heading to their rooms.

In their room Fleur and Harry took turns in the bathroom. Before going to sleep Fleur asked "Is zeir any zing else you wish to ask 'arry."

"Just two things one is when I'm near you I feel this buzzing in the back of my mind it's pleasurable and was wondering if that was your Veela allure? Also back at the tent your said that you can only love me does that mean you..." Harry's voice trailed off at the end of the question.

"To your first question Oui zat is my allure I'm glad you find it pleasurable." Said Fleur with a smile.

Fleur then leaned in next to Harry's ear then spoke in a Husky French accent "Non, you will need to work for zat zoug' you are quite cute w'en you're blus'ing. She pulled back with a predatory grin on her face.

"Goodnig't 'arry" Said Fleur laying down to sleep.

After Harry was able to shake himself out of what had just happened he laid on the bed allowing the past few hours to go through his mind. From saving a beautiful girl in the woods to being bonded to her then needing to live with her and sharing the same room. This could only be Harry Potter's life as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

 **An: well that was nice tell me what you think but a few things first**

 **1\. I need to change the name of the story so suggestions will be considered as there is already a story with the name posted before mine.**

 **2\. in regards to conditions for a bond to establish had to modify it a little.**

 **3\. the explanation on the bond itself.**

 **Fleur is the one who can feel Harry's emotion but he can't feel Fleur's**

 **the emotions felt can only be strong ones.**

 **Even if Fleur can only love Harry does not mean that she anatomically loves him right now I hope I wrote it as she is being flirty with him**

 **as for pleasure that can range any where from erotic to simple touches or light caress**

 **one last thing if you have any recommendations for getting better at this French accent please leave a note.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A King, a Flower, and an Angel 4**

Through the night Harry was stirring in his sleep. There was three men in a room one was Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort who was small and deformed almost human, and one other that he could not tell who he was. The scene Harry saw was Voldemort commanding Peter and the other that he needed Harry alive and some plan in place. This followed for a while until the old groundskeeper was seen outside the door while Peter moved to intercept him.

"Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting, Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Voldemort

Harry was waking up in fear and pain radiated from his scar. Their beside his bed was Fleur looking afraid as well but worried.

"'arry wasts wrong?" Asked Fleur with her voice full with worry.

"It was just a bad dream."Said Harry "A bad dream" he repeated trying to convince himself.

Fleur noticing Harry's distress went over to him giving him a hug where he calmed down and seemed less nervous and frightened.

"Thanks Fleur" Said Harry as she let go thankful Fleur was there.

As they parted the sun started shining through a window into the room.

"Guess we should get ready for the day." Said Harry looking at Fleur.

"Oui" Responded Fleur

As Harry was sitting on the bed Fleur raced over to the bathroom to prepare for the day. But before doing so decided to tease Harry.

"No peeking" Said Fleur in a teasing tone then sticking her tongue out then disappearing behind the door.

Leaving a red faced Harry with a slight smile.

After Harry was finished both Fleur and Harry made their way down to the parlour to see Gabrielle sitting alone reading. Gabrielle had a forlorn look accented with longing as she was reading.

"'ello Gabrielle" Said Fleur as they were getting closer

At hearing her sister's voice Gabrielle turned around to see Harry as well but became bashful and attempt to hide the book as well.

"'ello 'arry, Fleur" Greeted Gabrielle looking slightly nervous.

"so w'at were you reading?" Asked Fleur taking a seat next to Gabrielle.

"Nozing Fleur." Said Gabrielle trying to hide the book behind her back.

"alrigt zen you wouldn't mind if I see it zen" Said Fleur wrapping herself around Gabrielle trying to get the book.

After a few moment of Fleur wrestling with Gabrielle, Fleur finally obtained the book. Harry was unable to see what the book was with being sat on a chair across from Gabrielle and Fleur. When Fleur saw the book she gave a knowing grin to Gabrielle who was now completely red.

" _Common, Gabrielle just tell him how much you adore him._ " Urged Fleur.

" _It's embarrassing and besides you're bonded with him, it would become awkward."_ Said Gabrielle

" _You never know unless you try, at least start out by being his friend."_ Said Fleur

" _Alright, I'll try"_ Responded Gabrielle

Harry meanwhile simply sat across from them trying to figure out what they were saying but only able to figure out it had something to do with himself and Gabrielle.

'I really need to learn French sometime this year.' thought Harry

After Fleur and Gabrielle's conversation ended Gabrielle then got up from where she was sitting and stood next to Harry. Harry then got out of his seat to stand just a few inches shorter than himself.

"I am Gabrielle Delacour It is nice to meet you 'arry potter" Said Gabrielle in a more relaxed accent than yesterday.

"Hello Gabrielle it is nice to meet you." Said Harry lightly taking Gabrielle's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

After doing this Gabrielle turned redder than before and Fleur was lightly giggling in the background. After Gabrielle's blush calmed down Harry was able to have a decent conversation with her. After a while Gabrielle said that she needed to leave that left Fleur and Harry alone.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Asked Fleur

"I'd like that yes." Responded Harry

They both got up Harry following beside Fleur as she led them around Delacour Manor. Fleur led them all over the private potions lab then a garden outside they strolled through looking at all the flowers that grew and a small fountain in the centre. After they headed to the Library. To their surprise they found Apolline sitting in a small study in a room adjacent to the library.

"Fleur, Harry its nice to see you here." Greeted Apolline

"Maman." Said Fleur as she gave her mother a hug.

"So what do I owe to seeing you here?"Asked Apolline

"I 'ave been guiding 'arry around the manor." Answered Fleur

Turning to Harry Apolline Asked "Has my daughter been a good guide Harry?"

"She has, it has been pleasant seeing your home Apolline" Responded Harry.

"Harry while your here it is as much your home as it is mine." Said Apolline.

At hearing Apolline's words Fleur felt a wave of Joy flow through the bond. She looked over at Harry who was smiling pleasantly at Apolline.

"So has my daughter shown you the bedrooms yet?" Asked Apolline with a Cheshire grin on her face.

At hearing the question Fleur shouted "Maman!" her whole her face became red matching Harry.

Before either of them could be embarrassed any farther Fleur began pulling Harry away while saying goodbye rather quickly leaving Apolline chuckling.

Leaving Harry and Fleur made their way back to the parlour.

After they sat down Harry noticed a book on the couch that was the same one Gabrielle had earlier. Picking it up at looking at it Fleur made an attempt to grab it but was too late. The cover was "The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Great Adventure." at the bottom it said vol.1.

"Fleur care to explain?" Asked Harry.

Fleur mumbled something but Harry was unable to hear what she said.

"Can you speak up Fleur I couldn't hear what you said?" Asked Harry slightly amused at how coy Fleur was being.

After a moment Fleur took a deep breath and turned to face Harry.

"It is a book series based on you." Said Fleur calmer than before.

"Alright but why did Gabrielle have it? Asked Harry

"zat would be because Gabrielle 'as somezing of a crus' on you." Explained Fleur.

At the explanation of a girl having a crush on him Harry grew red. As if on cue to keep any more questions from being asked Jean walked in while still dusting himself off from floo travel.

"Papa 'ow was work?" Asked Fleur getting up to hug Jean.

"Same as always people shouting and yelling about one thing or another." Answered Jean with a look of annoyance.

Both Jean and Fleur walked over to Harry and sat in open chairs nearby.

"So Harry I suppose Fleur gave you some tour what do you think?" Asked Jean.

"Its impressive I have never seen such a place like it." Answered Harry with a smile

"Fleur why don't you find Gabrielle I'd like to have few words with Harry here" Said Jean

At his request Harry made a slight gulp at having to talk to Jean alone. Fleur felt this and gave Harry a reassuring touch to his shoulder before leaving with the book to find Gabrielle.

After Fleur left and was out of earshot Jean spoke up "Harry, I'd like to thank you."

"Thank me?" Asked Harry not expecting this.

"Yes Harry, my daughter is still alive thanks to you she may never have the choice to love another but she is still alive." Explained Jean

"No I just did what any one else would have done." Said Harry

"That's it Harry, there were other people there but they did nothing to help." Said Jean with a hint of venom in his voice.

"My daughter will never say it or blame you but she will feel that her choice to love has been taken away." Said Jean

They sat their in silence for a while before moving on to lighter conversation. The thought occurred to Harry that he did not know what Jean.

"Jean if I may ask what do you do for a living?" Asked Harry

"I'm the advisor to the French Minister of Magic" Replied Jean.

'oh boy what have I got myself into this time' thought Harry.

 _ **Line break**_

" _Hello Gabrielle I'm coming in_." Said Fleur as she entered Gabrielle's room.

" _Hello Fleur_ " Said Gabrielle looking up from a book on her desk.

" _Gabrielle I think you forgot something downstairs."_ Said Fleur waving the book in the air.

At seeing the book Gabrielle's eyes widened.

" _Did Harry see?_ " Asked Gabrielle.

" _Yes he did I also had to tell him of your little crush."_ Said Fleur.

To Gabrielle it seemed as if the world ended then huffed on to her bed on the verge of tears.

" _Gabrielle it was not so bad."_ Fleur tried to reassure her sister.

" _It is he probably now thinks of me as some fan girl that will want to date him for his fame alone."_ Whimpered Gabrielle.

" _No he was quite taken actually, he blushed when I told him and besides we both know he is not like that because the bond formed."_ Said Fleur

" _Really?_ "Asked Gabrielle.

" _Really._ " Answered Fleur.

At hearing the news Gabrielle seemed to have cheered up. They had a pleasant conversation with Fleur teasing Gabrielle about her crush when she could all the while Fleur feeling Harry's nervous emotions through the bond but eased up after a while.

After some time a house elf told them both that dinner was ready.

They made their way to the dining hall to see Harry, Jean, and Apolline all sitting down having a conversation.

As they entered Harry had a slight blush when looking at Gabrielle. After dinner Harry pulled Gabrielle aside. After a few moments of trying to find his words Harry spoke up. All the while Fleur felt again nervous and a slight joy through the bond.

'This is it Harry will outright reject me' Thought Gabrielle

"Gabrielle while I can't accept your feelings." Harry saw as Gabrielle cringed "I would be glad to be your friend for now while I sort out my own" Said Harry.

Gabrielle at hearing all of what Harry had to say was overjoyed, ecstatic, but most of all hopeful. She still had a chance at Harry even with the bond between her sister and Harry.

"Oui, I would love to be your friend 'arry." Said Gabrielle beaming a smile.

They departed while Harry walked over to Fleur to head to their room to retire for the night.

As he lay there he wistfully wondered if this was what having a family was like.

 **An: Thank your for reading hope you enjoyed. Also hope you enjoy this little quote.**

" **The stories we love best live do live with us forever, so whether you come back by page or the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."**

 **J.K Rowling**


	5. Chapter 5

A King, a Flower and an Angel

Harry's days continued as they have been he was getting to know his way around Delacour manor, being teased by Apolline, Fleur being a flirt with him, Gabrielle was still shy sometimes but warmed up quite a bit from how she was in the beginning. It was the twenty-ninth and Harry still had three more days before heading back to Hogwarts and seeing his friends after so much time had passed. But it was also the day where his and Fleur's bond were to stabilize.

Harry was peacefully sleeping unlike the first night he arrived until he was abruptly awoken by a very energetic girl and her sister who decided it would be fun to instead wake him up but jumping on him.

"'arry it's time to get up" Exclaimed Gabrielle as she was now sitting atop of Harry.

Harry simply groaned not wanting to wake up yet he simply lay there with Gabrielle atop him and Fleur standing off to the side watching in amusement this continued for a little bit until Fleur spoke up.

"Alright 'arry if you ain't going to get up, guess we'll 'ave to join you" Said Fleur as she made her way to his bed.

From what Harry could see it looked like Fleur was reaching for the hem of her night shirt. This made Harry's eyes widen he did not flinch as he did not think Fleur would do it. But as Fleur slowly raised her shirt, the higher it got the more convinced he became that Fleur was really going to take it off.

In a panic as Harry was now completely red he squeaked out "Alright I'm up, I'm up" He spoke as he was now sitting up with Gabrielle on the foot of his bed.

"See Gabrielle I told you 'e would be a gentleman and stop me, now w'ere are zoes sickles?" Asked Fleur with a cheshire grin.

With a groan Gabrielle handed Fleur a few coins before moving off the bed and headed to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs 'arry" said Gabrielle before turning to Fleur and sticking her tongue out at her.

After Gabrielle left Harry turned to Fleur and asked "Did you really bet on me?"

"Oui, you are a safe bet when I comes to zings like zis." Answered Fleur causing Harry to slump back onto the bed

"Do your want to get ready first?" asked Harry

"Oui, I'd like zat." responded Fleur before turning to get ready for the day. While Fleur was in the shower Harry had a nagging feeling of warmth and relaxation.

Harry simply gathered his things for when Fleur finished. As Harry passed Fleur a feeling of pleasure passed over him thinking little of it Harry continued to get ready for the day. Leaving the room with Fleur Harry made his way down to the parlour to find a slightly elderly woman sitting next to Gabrielle. This woman could have looked to be Fleur and Gabrielle's mother or older sister though the pull of her allure was stronger than Fleur, Gabrielle, or Apolline's.

"Grand-mère" Shouted Fleur before racing to hug the elderly woman.

A feeling of endearment, joy, and love washed over Harry as he made his way over.

"'arry I'd like to introduce you to our gradmozer."Said Fleur as she gestured to elderly woman.

"Hello Harry, I am Adele." Spoke the elderly woman with only the slightest hint of a French accent.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you." greeted Harry. Harry took a seat across from Adele.

They talked for a while getting to know each other before Adele sprung a question that surprised him, Fleur and Gabrielle "So what do you intend for yourself and my Granddaughter?

He felt a pang of embarrassment but could feel that it was not completely his own.

"I" Harry took a breath "intend to take it one day at a time with Fleur I can do no more but see where we go from there." Harry stated resolutely.

Adele held Harry's gaze for awhile before she started chuckling "You got very lucky with this one flower, I'm curious on why you have-not bedded him yet."

Fleur and Gabrielle both blushed at Adele's comment Harry joined in but was unsure for his own. Adele noticed this.

"Ah sorry I did not know you understood French." Said Adele ash she turned to Harry while Harry looked at her curiously

"But Grandmozer 'e does not know it" Said Fleur

Adele looked at him with a twinkle in her eye all too reminiscent of Dumbledore. A possibility came to mind uncommon as it was.

"Harry today have you been feeling things such as another emotion atop your own or emotions that you should not be feeling in your situation? Asked Adele.

"Yes, but how did you know" Asked Harry curious on why these emotions were appearing.

The smile that appeared on Adele's face was something, it looked to range from joy to mischief and mirth.

"Gabrielle would you please get Apolline and tell her to come here?" Asked Adele

Gabrielle then got up to get her mother leaving Harry, Fleur and Adele alone.

"It would seem that a rather uncommon effect of the bond has occurred between you two." Said Adele looking between the two.

At this moment Gabrielle came back in with Apolline.

"Now Mother what has happened." Asked Apolline as she came in.

"Well it would appear that the bond between Harry and Fleur is stronger than we thought" Said Adele with a light chuckle.

"alrig't can someone explain for I'm sure 'arry is also wondering w'at you two are talking about." Said Fleur as Harry nodded as well.

"Ah alright" Said Adele as she turned to Harry and Fleur "It would appear that the bond was stronger than first thought. The bonded of the veela if they have a strong sense of self or will they can sometimes develop similar aspects as the veela in this case Harry can feel what you feel Fleur. Explained Adele.

As the information sunk in both looked over at Adele unsure of how to handle this information.

"Don't worry though after today you both should for the most part keep your emotions hidden unless you are distracted by something." Said Adele trying to reassure the two.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a haze for both Fleur and Harry. Fleur was prepared to feel Harry's emotions but to have him feel hers was unexpected to say the least. Harry was unsure how to feel happy that Fleur and himself were now on equal footing in this but a little taken back now that he would have to sort through her emotions as well as his own sometimes.

After dinner they retreated to their room to try and sort through what they learned. Both were sitting on their respective beds looking at each other.

Harry spoke up first "I'm sorry Fleur."

Fleur looked confused both that the feeling from Harry was one of regret and that he apologized for no reason.

"'arry zere is no reason for you to apologize you did not cause zis bond" Said Fleur looking directly into his eyes.

"I know but Fleur." Harry tried to say but was cut off by Fleur who got up and made her way over and placed both her hands on Harry's face to have him look at her.

"No buts 'arry we are in zis bond w'ezer we want it or not so we will make the most of it. Stated Fleur leaving no room for arguments.

"Now we will go to sleep and learn more about our bond tomorrow now zat it 'as stabilized" Said Fleur then headed to her own bed.

When Fleur lay down for the night Harry felt waves of joy from the bond that Fleur was sending through. So Harry lay down as well and did the same and let himself become engulfed in the feeling as though he was casting the Patronus charm

'Maybe this isn't so bad' Harry thought as he drifted to sleep.

An. Thanks for the votes and the winner is by a one vote is A King, A Flower, and an Angel thank you for voting and hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

A King, A Flower, and an Angel 6

 **An: you know that feeling where it seems like you bit off more than you can chew, yea feeling it now.**

The following two days were filled with discovery, mirth and a slight hesitation. Both Fleur and Harry learned all they could they could about how their bond worked. What they learned was that their was a set distance they could share their emotions. But they always felt some tug or need to see the other. This tug grew the longer they were apart but was relieved when they got back together. As well they also learned to block their emotions from being sent there were still fragments and hints of the emotions but could go largely unnoticed unless they were distracted.

They learned more of each other though Harry still kept his childhood and his adventures from her though she felt sorrow when he remembered them. This was how their last two days went Harry tried to raise concern about being separated for most of the year but Fleur gave a smile and told him to not worry about it. Harry let it go but still worried about it in the back of his mind. This followed till the day they needed to depart Harry for Hogwarts while Fleur and Gabrielle for Beauxbatons.

Harry awoke in the room he shared with Fleur for the past week. He felt sad but was anxious not being able to see Fleur and the rest of the Delacours would be off putting but being back at Hogwarts also put his mind at ease.

"'arry?" Asked Fleur checking to see if Harry was awake.

"Yes Fleur? Responded Harry as he sat up and trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nozing just wanted to see if your were awake." Said Fleur now sitting up as well.

"Guess we should get up" Said Harry.

"Oui" Responded Fleur.

With this both Harry and Fleur prepared for the day they made their way to the dining room to eat with the rest of the Delacours they enjoyed their breakfast it was pleasant but came to an end all too soon for Harry's liking. Harry would get to platform nine and three quarters by Portkey then Floo. He would be escorted by Jean as he had business in the M.o. M. as Fleur was just about to leave with Gabrielle and Apolline she turned around to face Harry.

"We will see you in two monz 'arry." Said Fleur looking into his emerald green eyes.

Before he could question what she said Fleur came close to his face then he felt a warm sensation on his cheek. As Fleur pulled away this left Harry red and with his mouth slightly open before he could regain his thoughts Fleur had already disappeared in a flash of green flames produced my Floo travel.

"Ready to go Harry?" Asked Jean looking amused at Harry.

All the while Harry had his hand on the place where Fleur pecked his cheek. Shaking himself out of his shock.

"Yes Sir" Replied Harry.

"Harry" spoke Jean "Its Jean, please I'd rather not feel like and old man yet."

with this Jean and Harry Port-keyed to the British M.o.M where they Flooed to the train station. Before Harry left to board the train Jean took his shoulder.

"Harry before you go for the few months I have a few things to say." Said Jean.

Harry gulped at how serious Jean had become but nodded to have him continue.

"Again thank you for saving my daughter, know that you will always be welcome in France. Also my daughter has never been this way before so it would seem she is quite smitten with you even if she does not realize it herself so try to overlook her behaviour sometimes." Jean chuckled to himself over how red faced Harry has become. "And finally a small warning Delacour women always get what they want and with both Gabrielle and Fleur be careful or you may find yourself on the receiving end of a veela fireball." Jean shuttered at the thought when he angered his wife once something he learned to never do again.

With those words Jean and Harry said their goodbyes Jean apparated away while Harry boarded the train looking for both Ron and Hermione. Looking through the compartments he was getting annoyed at having not found them yet until he heard an all too familiar bickering. He looked in at his friends their by the window sat Ron across from him was Hermione they looked as though they were bickering like an old married couple. Ron had a box of every flavour beans beside him while Hermione had a book with a marker letting her know where she was.

As they argued Harry rapped on the door causing them both to stop and look toward the door. They both had smiles on their faces though Ron's looked a little forced.

"Harry" Exclaimed Hermione as she got up from her seat to open the door. When Harry got inside he was immediately given a friendly hug by Hermione who after looking him over went back to her seat all arguments forgotten now that Harry had arrived.

"So Harry, what happened? Dad was a little light on details." Asked Ron looking at Harry.

"Well after we got separated during the world cup..." Harry then proceeded to tell both Ron and Hermione what occurred over the past week. Though he left details out due to all the teasing and some of the more personal talks.

"Bloody Hell, Harry fourteen and practically married can't say I envy you at all in this." Ron said shaking his head. While Hermione shoved his arm at his words.

"Ron I'm not married we just have to stay close to each other for.. the..rest.. of … our..lives.." Harry's voice trailed off as his mind began to wrap around the long term effects the bond will have.

Harry sunk into the seat as Ron's words finally hit him for all intents and purposes he was married.

"Did you write to Sirius about this?" Asked Hermione.

"No, I guess it would be good to let him know." Said Harry as he wrote to Sirius.

After he wrote the letter and let Hedwig deliver it "Though I have to ask, did you two…?" Asked Ron leaving the question open.

"Do what?" Asked Harry not understanding his question.

Ron leaned over and in a hushed tone ask "shag?"

To this Harry Exclaimed "No!" with his face growing red as it has done with the Delacours and their teasing after a while he was able to calm himself down.

The trio discussed random things until the signal they were getting close to Hogwarts sound off the three got ready for their first day of school to begin. After riding the carriages up and being seated at their house tables the ceremony for the new students began. After the sorting was over and welcomed the new Gryffindors the feast began where the students talked about their summer to others or made plans.

The dinner finally over Dumbledore call attention of the school.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts to the returning students I hope you enjoy another year here to the new students to enjoy their first year at Hogwarts. Spoke Dumbledore

"Now some notices first, this year there will be no Quidditch." Announced Dumbledore, at this though the hall grew in noise as the students spoke of their displeasure.

"Silence!" Shouted Dumbledore he waited for the students to quiet "Our school will be home to two other schools this year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang this is because our school will be host this year to a legendary event, The Tri-wizard Tournament!" Announced Dumbledore.

The school erupted into cheers. The twins Fred and George said "Wicked"

After the cheering died down Dumbledore continued "Through the ministry has seen fit to place a new rule, only a student of seventeen can enter." Once again the students younger than seventeen grumbled at not being able to enter.

After they quieted down the enchanted sky thundered and roared causing a small bit of panic. From the back doorway came a spell that settled the sky and returned it to its normal midnight. Most of the students looked over to where the spell came from to see a weathered man with more scars and a prosthetic leg and eye whirling all around

"Blimey that's Mad-eye Moody." Said Ron

"Who's that" Asked Harry.

"He's an auror, a dark wizard catcher, filled up most of the cells in Azkaban because of him." Informed Ron.

Harry looked over at Mad-eye to see him take a swig of a flask.

The rest of the speech was filled with regular things such as banned items and not to go to the forbidden forest. After the opening feast the students were taken to the common rooms. Ron, Harry and the rest of their room-mates were late up into the night having fun and talking about their new DADA teacher, and the Tri-wizard tournament where Harry learned that it was where a sole student of each school would face three tasks for fame and glory. But it was cancelled due to the high death rate.

As Harry slept his dreams was filled with a beautiful silver haired witch and her family.

 **An: I know it's not as good as others and probably feels a bit forced but still hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 7**

 **An: All rights to their original owners, and enjoy.**

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" This was the first thing her heard until a pillow came crashing into his face interrupting his pleasant dreams.

'I'm going to kill Ron.' Harry thought darkly.

"Harry, its time to get up for breakfast before our first class." Said Ron before he hurried down stairs to the common room as he waited for Harry to get ready.

Harry grumbled at being woken up but ultimately followed doing his daily rituals for the day. Heading down to the great hall sat Hermione already eating. Ron and Harry slid into the seats across from her. The trio talked about random things while Hermione lectured them about their study habits and Ron about how he needed to eat a bit healthier. While Ron simply shrugged a little and continued to eat he was use to this being raised in a house primarily full of boys. Harry watched in amusement at his two friends.

Before they left Harry was pulled aside by Hermione she had in her hands a large book.

"Harry I know that you probably did not read or even look for a book so here." Hermione said while shoving a book into Harry's arms. "This book contains what most people know on veelas."

"Er... thanks Hermione, i'll be sure to read it later." Said Harry as he placed it with the other books he was carrying around in his school bag.

With the book from Hermione they both caught up to Ron who was waiting for them a little further down the hall.

Looking over his schedule he groaned inwardly at having both history and potions on the same day. Wanting to get this day over with he headed to history with his friends.

By the end Harry's day it went as well as he expected completely dulled out of his mind by history about goblin wars and having the greasy bat ridicule and belittle any Gryffindor and him especially. So with a huff Harry went to sleep eagerly anticipating for Fleur to arrive near the end of the month and his first class in DADA on Thursday.

Wednesday passed as he expected Charms was enjoyable but he was still glad when it ended. He liked learning from Mcgonagall but it was still a class he can't say he really enjoyed. The day ended back in the common room where Harry heard some of the other student talking about the DADA class. They were saying that it seemed like Mad-eye really knew what he was doing. He also enjoyed playing a few games of chess with Ron though he lost most of them. After several matches it was time to sleep.

DADA Class room

"Alastor Moody... Ex-Auror...Ministry malcontent... and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Moody introduced himself.

"I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Asked Moody. With his eye spinning around the room waiting for any questions.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts... ...I believe in a practical approach. Stated Moody.

"But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Asked Moody to the class

"Three Sir" Answered Hermione

"And they are so named" Asked Moody

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will.." Said Hermione as a lump developed in her throat.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct" Finished Moody as he wrote (Three unforgivable)

"The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! Says Moody.

"You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan." Yelled Moody as he was writing on the chalkboard.

"No way. the old codger can see out the back of his head." whispered Finnigan

"And hear across classrooms." Yelled Moody as he threw a piece of chalk at him.

"Now which shell we see first?" Asked Moody the classroom.

Several hands rose up "You their Weasley." Pointed Moody,

"I've heard of one my father said …. the Imperious Curse." Stuttered Ron

"Yes yes gave the ministry quite a bit of trouble a while ago perhaps this will show you why." Said Moody before moving over to one of the jars on the table.

Moody reached in pulling out a large spider. "Engrogio" Cast Moody the spider in his hand became larger. "Imperio" Cast Moody on the spider. The spider then started to move around. Cartwheels and dancing then levitating the spider into the air he threw it at various students. Causing a quite a bit more laughter than their was already.

"Talented isn't she?" Said Moody what should I have her do next jump out a window?" Asked Moody, as he moved her over to the window at this the class room quieted down immediately.

"Down herself?" He asked again as the spider was hung over a pail of water.

Drawing the spider back to his hand he began speaking again.

"Many witches and Wizards have only done You-know-who's bidding under the Imperius Curse. But the problem is how do you sort out who's lying." Said Moody

"The Imperious Curse can be fought, later I will be teaching you how to do so. But better is to not get hit at all, Constant Vigilance." said Moody.

"Alright next curse, You boy what's your name?" Asked Moody as he pointed to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom Sir" Said Neville.

"And what curse do you have for us?" Asked Moody

Th.. Their is the Cruciatus Curse." Stuttered Neville

He gestured Neville up to the front with him overlooking the spider he then cast "Crucio." on it

The spider writhed in pain and screeched the class all had unpleasant looks the spell looked to not only affect the intended but all others as well as most of the students had to look away or looked as though they were going to be sick. Neville looked much worse than the others closing his eyes he tried block it out.

"Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him!" Shouted Hermione

Moody stopped and gestured for Neville to sit down,

"Perhaps your can give us the last Curse Granger?" Asked Moody.

She nodded her head to that she could not.

"Avada Kedavra" Cast Moody at the spider.

"The Killing Curse the hardest to cast and the worst of the three. There has only ever been one person to survive and he is sitting in this room right now." Said Moody as he turned his attention to Harry

Harry was in turmoil he had just witnessed how his parents had died by one simple spell. That was all it took for Voldemort to kill his parents. Their lives sniffed out by simply pointing his wand at them and uttering those words.

The rest of class was in silence taking notes over the curses. When class was dismissed the student started talking about the class as if it was just a normal everyday thing. Harry Ron and Hermione went down the stairs to Neville staring at a mosaic glass window.

"Neville?" Spoke Harry trying to see if he was alright.

The sound of clanking was heard as coming down the stairs was Moody

"Come with me lad we'll have a cup of tea." Said Moody heading back to the classroom. After a few moment Neville followed.

This followed his routine for the rest of the month, get up, meet with friends, go to class there were was Hermione's birthday they had a small get together for. But overall it was uneventful nearing October Harry noticed two things one the bond was really starting to tug at him almost like a need now where he needed to Fleur and that he, even without the bond on his mind and emotions he did want to see Fleur it got on his mind often enough that he made a small calendar crossing out days till Beauxbatons arrived.

Harry was happy that the Hogwarts's rumour mill was not on him at the moment. This year was really looking up so far.

 **An: So I need ideas for the Imperious Test what should I make students do? Dance like a ballerina, act like cats, have same gender kiss (Hehe) or something else leave ideas and thanks for reading. Or should I simply stick to the cannon books, and Harry will finally stop his procrastination and read the dang book.**

 **And Yes I know I practically took the scene out of the movie but to be honest it is my personal favorite scene. Over most if not all others and I tried to mesh it with the books a little.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 8**_

 _ **An I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.**_

 _ **(Imperious command)**_

October twenty third rolled around and he was back in the DADA classroom. The room looked liked as it has been the skeleton hung on the celling various portraits hung throughout the hall some tables were on the outer edge of the classroom with numerous artefacts and objects on them. Though coming into the classroom there were no desks set out for the students and the centre of the room was clear. When the bell rang Moody came out of his office in the back of the room.

"Alright class today is your lucky day, today we get to see who can fight the Imperious curse." Said Moody with a grin that looked out of place with what he was going to do to them today. This grin caused more than a few students to shiver.

"But sir you said that using the Imperious curse on others is illegal. Said Hermione

"Yes, but I have been allowed to for the sake of teaching unless you'd like to be under its complete control." Said Moody before pointing the head of his cane to the door "If so then there's the door."

Hermione's cheeks became red at being humiliated such away and that she would never miss a lesson such as this. Harry and Ron got a chuckle as this.

"Well if you're not going to leave then let's have you be the first now step up Granger." Said Moody pointing to the centre of the room.

Hermione walked over to where Moody, indicated after confirming She was ready he readied his wand then "Imperio" the look in her eyes looked completely normal but Harry could tell something was off.

 _ **(Act like a cat)**_

Hermione was unable to resist the command so she ultimately acted like a cat. She got down on all fours then started Meowing. Harry was unable to to keep himself from thinking back to their second year with Polyjuice Potion and how Hermione took cat hairs instead of human hair. Coming back from his memory, Hermione had made her way over to Harry and Ron then started to rub her head against both their legs what she did next Harry could not believe it

'She's purring, **she is bloody purring**!' Harry though in complete shock.

"Alright that's enough." Said Moody as he released control.

As Hermione realized what had happened she calmly got up dusted off any dirt then made her way to the back of the class room completely red faced

"Alright so who's next?" Asked Moody with that grin he had at the start of the class.

After seeing what Hermione did the entire class was slightly terrified at what he would have them do.

"let's see here, Greengrass your next."Ordered Moody, she made her way to the middle of the classroom. "Alright let's see if you can do better, Imperio." Cast Moody

From what Harry could see and remember about Greengrass her full name was Daphne Greengrass older sister to Astoria Greengrass. Daphne is a Slytherin who had golden blond hair, light skin, a modest body and a cool face that displayed no emotion, until today. Moody handed her a piece of parchment.

 _ **(Read this to a Gryffindor and smile)**_

As Daphne looked around her eyes came upon one Harry Potter, as Harry saw her blue eyes turn to him he knew, he just knew the world must be treating this as some sick kind of joke. With a smile that has never been seen before she started reading.

 _I watch from afar an eye always on you, cunning I may be but for you honest is all ill be so keep an open mind for not all snakes mean harm, For you have charmed this snake with your Parseltongue._

The class broke out in awe here was the Ice-queen of Slytherin reading poetry to the golden boy of Gryffindor to some it looked like the world had come to an end

Moody chuckled at such a display as he ended the curse. As soon as Daphne came out of it she put back on her Ice-queen mask but the look in her eyes looked as she was ready to kill someone. Harry could only hope that someone was not him. As she made her way next to Hermione who was doing well to not be noticed after her display.

"Hmm who next I wonder." Moody muttered aloud. "How about a boy this time ah yes you Weasley." Moody said pointing his cane over to Ron who wearily made his way to the centre of the room.

Once more Moody cast "Imperio" With that all too gleeful look.

 _ **(Propose to the person you hate most in this room)**_

Ron did everything he could to fight every ounce of dignity all his hate no matter what he did he simply could not overcome this. So Ron strolled over to where Draco and his gang of thugs where he got down down on one knee and spoke "Draco I completely hate you so much it hurts I can't bare not seeing you so would you do me the honor of becoming my husband" Asked Ron.

Mad this was what everyone was thinking, Ron Weasley had finally gone around the twist. Draco paled and almost looked sick. Harry looked equally sick. Today would go down in Hogwarts history as nobody in their right mind could even think this, nobody in their right mind wanted to think about this.

Moody released the curse taking pity on Ron. Ron who looked worse than the entire room combined simply left the room. Only a ghost look upon his face.

Moody simply caught the classes attention with a grunt. "Alright, do I now have any volunteers?"

Asked Moody.

Everyone in the class backed up not wanting to be on the receiving end of an Imperious. Moody sighed guess i'll just have to choose "Thomas you're up" Said Moody but thankfully the rest of class wasn't quite as scandalous Moody made Thomas hop on one leg while he sang a National anthem.

Followed by Brown who simply acted like a squirrel so not too bad. Followed up by Neville who was performing Gymnastics. Some of that Harry thought could not have been done normally otherwise by Neville.

Then it came when Harry heard Draco's name called up he immediately wished Colin Creevey was here with his camera he would have traded his left shoe and an autograph for such a picture to be posted around Hogwarts.

Harry heard Moody cast "Imperio" and watch in anticipation at what he would have Draco do. Then it began Draco started to dance not just any dance though the Swan Lake Ballet. Harry and all his classmates watched in mirth and laughter at Draco who was performing Swan Lake in the classroom on the very tips of his toes almost flawlessly. After awhile of watching Moody stopped his cast he had a few good chuckles at watching Draco but all good things must come to an end.

As Draco came back from the Imperious curse he looked around the classroom all the class was laughing. He turned red with rage then shouted "When my Father Hears of This!" before storming out of the class.

Then it came his dreaded fear he was the last one to yet be put under the curse.

"Alright Potter you're up." said Moody Harry timidly made his way to the centre of the room he waited in fear at what Moody would have him do. Then it came "Imperio" The wave of euphoria came upon him and for what felt for the first time in his life he was at peace no worries or fear just bliss.

"Alright any suggestions on what he should do class as I have ran out of my best ideas?" Asked Moody looking over the class

"Eat his Sock?" Some one suggested.

"Handstand?" Another voice called out.

Then a voice they all had not expected to hear called out "Make him strip." Said Daphne Greengrass

Moody though his options over and he decided to go with the last one.

 _ **(Strip)**_

that was what Harry heard in his mind he was compelled to do so his hands slowly went for his robes they can undone and taken off as he thrown to the ground next to him.

Harry then went for the two buttons at his collar and undid those too. When his hands ran down to the hem of his shirt he lifted it up slightly before his mind came to a thought. But this was enough to let some students see what was under his shirt and it disgusted them of what they saw the both the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

 **'why am I doing this I don't want to show them**." Harry thought while lightly letting go of his shirt

 _ **(Strip Boy do it)**_

 **'No I won't'**

 _ **(DO IT)**_

 **'NO'**

Harry snapped back at once coming back to his thoughts

"Ha ha he did it did you all see he throw off the curse that is how its done." Said Moody with that overly happy grin on his face.

For the rest of the class Moody used Harry as test dummy he kept putting the spell on him till he could throw it off with ease. The second time through Moody did try and have him just onto a desk his shins still hurt as he walked to lunch with his friends.

The end of the class was unusual so to speak the least, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors seem to have come to an unspoken agreement to never talk about that class again. The following days were peaceful for the most part except it seems like some of the Gryffindors were walking on eggshells and some of the Slytherins were not sneering at at him.

 _ **Monday**_

Harry thought about why both Slytherin and Gryffindor students were acting differently around him and he couldn't care less as just that day Harry saw a notice that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in a weak on the twenty ninth.

That night Harry finally decided to read the book Hermione gave him As Harry opened the book the title read

 _ **Veela and Some of their Truths**_

 _ **by Arnold DeVillena**_

Harry read through the first few chapters most he knew already because Fleur told him but some was new.

Some theory suggested that Veela were actually descended of mountain Nymphs. As well as there are no male Veela yes Veela could have male children but none of them had any of the Veela traits.

As well as the ratio of male children was lower than female ones.

Then came a small section about bonds this intrigued him most of all as Harry opened the chapter he saw there were two different bonds the life debt he was in now. Followed by Marriage Bonds Harry turned to the life debts first as he wanted to know more about that.

 _Veela Life debts are some of the most interesting magic surrounding Veela. When a Veela enters a life debt with a witch or wizard they are actually not enslaved as common belief. More they form a symbiotic bond with the one in question the Veela relies on them for protection and companionship as the individual is likely a good person as the bond formed in the first place. The individual is able to receive comfort and sympathy from the Veela as the Veela can feel the individual's emotions. As well as provide a comforting caress for the weary soul._

 _The bond between each pair is as unique as the pair themselves. Sometimes it is one way, others the pair is able to share their emotions. Other times it is entire thoughts. No one is completely sure how deep a bond can go but it is known that the bond can change and develop later in life especially if the pair is young._

 _Their is one draw to this though if the individual rejects the bond the Veela becomes temperamental to bouts of insanity and anger that ultimately leads to her death._

That was the end of the Chapter regarding life debts but had a little note that said more is revealed on marriage bonds. So Harry kept reading.

 _The Marriage bond of a Veela is equally interesting though not as strong as a life debt. A marriage between the pair does come with some benefits that the life debt does not have. One is that the Pair is able to tell where the other is at any given moment. The pair will be able to pick up spells the other has already learned much faster than others starting from scratch. As well as the pair will be unable to truly harm the other with magic though the partner to the Veela will still feel a fireball's intense heat when struck._

Another section below the marriage bond was there so he continued reading

 _Interestingly if the Veela has a life bond with the individual then enters a marriage contract they will receive a the benefit of both bonds. it is also to note that the two bonds specified here are actually under ancient law so they may have other obligations and/or marriages along with one or both Veela bonds._

Harry finished reading he was shocked to have learned so much but was extremely tired so he thought it best to go over this with Fleur when she arrived the following week. Heading to sleep his thoughts were of Fleur.

 _ **An: That's it wow thanks a lot 300 follows and 200 favourites reached. I consider that a huge success so thanks for taking the time to look here.**_

 _ **Extra: some other poems I made up while looking through some I could find for inspiration the original will be the last one i found it as a picture on reddit**_

 _ **Gryffins are red**_

 _ **Ravens are blue**_

 _ **When I see you ride your broom**_

 _ **I hope you would ride me too.**_

* * *

 _ **Gryffins are red**_

 _ **Ravens are blue**_

 _ **And remember that snakes can pounce**_

 _ **so one day I may pounce on you.**_

* * *

 _ **Gryffins are red**_

 _ **Ravens are blue**_

 _ **Your heart is the Snitch**_

 _ **I chase on a broom**_

 _ **As time goes on**_

 _ **I'll remind you well**_

 _ **I love you. Always.**_

 _ **The Unbreakable Spell.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 9**

For the next few days Harry was becoming more agitated the reason was that he simply couldn't wait to see Fleur. Sure he only knew her for a week but still he was irritated. He was also a little afraid was this really his feelings or was it the bond. The book said it would not affect their individual emotions but still he worried about it. Going to classes, talking with friends was how his days were leading up to the school's arrival. Then the day came all the students were assembled in the great hall when Filch came running up to Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore something before running back out of the hall.

"It appears that our guests are arrived." Said Dumbledore as he made his way outside to greet the schools. The rest of the school got up as well to head outside to see the two schools arrive. At first their was nothing but then one of the students shouted and pointed to the sky. There in the sky was a light blue carriage being pulled by a number of winged horses. Hagrid who was directing the carriage in landing was almost ran over when they came a bit too close but he jumped out of the way just in time.

After the carriage landed Harry felt it, he felt Fleur. Fleur's emotions were of anticipation, eager, and joy. Harry's was much the same as both Fleur and Harry were eager to see each other they both gained at least a friend who shared the same struggles Fleur for her Veela heritage being admired for only her body and misjudged, Harry being The Boy Who Lived admired for something that was beyond his control.

When the Beauxbatons students hopped off the carriage both Harry and Fleur searched around when suddenly their eyes met. Both enjoyed the company of the other even if they only had a short time together. Fleur gave a small wave to Harry this caused the others around him to shout and yell behind him. Most of them claiming that Fleur waved to them. But Harry knew that the wave was for himself. The sight of Gabrielle did cause Harry to question why she was here as she was only fourteen like he was.

Dumbledore walked over to the headmistress of Beauxbatons they talked for a while before from the sea a small vessel came closer this was until it raised out of the water and a large ship reminiscent of the flying Dutchman came into view for all the students to see signalling the arrival of Durmstrang. The Hogwarts students were gestured into the great hall who anticipated eagerly to see the other schools.

Dumbledore walked and over to the podium then spoke "Let's give a warm welcome to the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

As Dumbledore finished the main door opened when the students of Beauxbatons strolled in doing an impressive entrance that had most of the students enthralled especially the boys. as the females strutted to the front stopping every so often the sigh and gesture to the table closest to them while the males were following behind with flutes providing light and pleasant music. But that was not what Harry was looking for it was Fleur who was in the back beside her headmistress with Gabrielle performing simple ballet as they reaching closer to the headmaster the students stopped and gave a bow to which the students of Hogwarts were applauding with much enthusiasm.

Now let us welcome the students of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor karkaroff. When towards the end of their performance Ron looked like her nearly fainted as he saw Victor Krum walking past them.

"Harry its.. its Victor Krum" he muttered

As all the students were seated Beauxbatons with near the raven claws and Durmstrang with the Slytherins. Dumbledore seemed to have a few last words "Welcome guests I hope that you find your stay at Hogwarts a delightful one," he said with a slight bow at the end. "The Tri-wizard Tournament will officially start after the feast so, Tuck in."

As the food spread across the table Harry saw a familiar dish on the table it was Bouillabaisse a dish he had the first night with Fleur and the Delacours. Coming back from his memories Harry started looking around for Fleur and Gabrielle when he heard an all to familiar French accent from behind him.

"Are you done wiz ze Bouillabaisse? Asked Fleur, in her usually sweet accented English.

Harry turned around to see Fleur slightly smiling at Harry who was now standing up.

Fleur then immediately surprised him by giving him a friendly hug that he returned in kind. The nearby students turned with a small bit of shock on their faces as well as Ron and Hermione. Some of the other males were openly glaring hostility at him. Both Fleur and Harry let their joy flow at now seeing each other again after about two months.

As they parted Harry spoke up first "Fleur, its good to see you again."

"Oui, it has been too long."Said Fleur "We will talk more after ze feast, non?"

"Yes I'd like that."Said Harry with a slight grin. Harry then handed Fleur the Bouillabaisse dish, he watched her head over to the Ravenclaws and her sister before rejoining Ron and Hermione.

"Who was that!" Asked Ron still looking over where Fleur was seated.

"Ron that was Fleur I told you about on the train." Said Harry.

"You know mate, I take it back you are completely lucky being practical married to her."Said Ron as he pointed to Fleur.

"Ron it's not marriage and besides she is only a friend" Said Harry.

"Whatever you say, though sure looks a lot more than that." Said Ron as he turned back to his meal. While stealing glances at the Beauxbaton students.

"Honestly you two, when you both pick your jaws off the ground let me know." Said Hermione with a bit of irritation in her voice.

After the Hall was mostly done eating Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall.

"It is almost time for the Triwizard Tournament to begin, but a few words as the move the casket in."

First off let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch head of international magical cooperation. And Mr. Ludo Bagman, head of magical games and sports." the hall applauded as they both stood up.

"They with myself, professor karkaroff, as well as Madame Maxime will be the judges for the Tournament." Explained Dumbledore

The casket was now right behind Dumbledore as it looked to be made out of gold with a jewel encrusted base. Dumbledore took his wand and tapped the casket three times this caused the gold to seemingly melt away revealing a wooden cup that as it was revealed a bust of blue flame sat in it.

"All any one needs to to do to enter will be to simple write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire. Tomorrow night we will draw the names of the schools champions. As stated only those of seventeen can enter so there will be an age line."

"But beware this tournament is not for the faint of heart and submission of your name should it be drawn is a binding magical contract so there will be no going back."

With those words the feast was over the students scattered some went to their dorms or where they would be staying while others met with the foreign students Harry Ron and Hermione made their way over to Fleur and Gabrielle who agreed to meet in the courtyard where it would be less crowded.

As they got closer Gabrielle shot forth enveloping Harry in a one of her overly enthusiastic hugs that Harry replied in kind.

"'arry it's so good you see you again."Said Gabrielle still clinging to Harry.

"Happy to see you too Gabrielle but you're not seventeen so why are you here?" Asked Harry as Gabrielle parted.

"It is because ze 'eadmistress zinks it would be good for ze top students of every year to see ozer sc'ools. Wiz myself doing well in classes I was allowed to come as well. Explained Gabrielle

"Well then welcome to Hogwarts Gabrielle." Harry Said with a smile as he, Gabrielle, Ron and Hermione walked over to where Fleur was when Gabrielle left to hug Harry.

Ron was getting a bit glossy eyed but did not look too bad yet.

When Harry approached he spoke "Hi Fleur"

"Bonjour, Harry so who may I ask are your two companions." Asked Fleur who was becoming a little uncomfortable with Ron as he was falling under her Allure.

"This here is Hermione Granger." Said Harry as he gestured to Hermione. "This here is Ron Weasley." Harry did the same for Ron who for the most part was still holding his tongue in his mouth.

"'ello to both of you it is good to meet some of 'arry's friends." Said Fleur.

"Likewise, Harry has talked about you non stop from the day we met back on the train."Said Hermione.

"Have not" Said Harry visibly blushing.

"You have don't you remember yesterday in charms? You were telling us again how her silvery hair….." Said Hermione before she was cut off by Harry "OK, no need to go into more details." Said Harry.

"Oui, 'arry w'at is zis about my silvery 'are? Asked Fleur in her teasing tone Harry learned.

While Harry was thinking of a way out both Dumbledore and Maxime came over.

"Ah Harry and Mrs Delacour just who we were looking for." Said Dumbledore "if we may have a word with you both in private."

"Yes Headmaster" Said Harry counting his lucky stars that he was saved.

"Oui" Said Fleur wishing to have heard what Harry said in his charms class.

As Harry, Fleur, Dumbledore and Maxime left out of earshot of others.

"As we all know you two" Dumbledore gestured to Harry and Fleur "are in a bond and as I have learned about how important this bond asks for the two to be in close proximity. I have asked Maxime here if at both of your acceptance would like to move into an old wing of Hogwarts it was previously used when marriage contracts were more common but has not been used for some time. Though as it is not mandatory for you two to be in close proximity it should help You both in getting along later in life." Said Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in his eye.

As Harry was about to speak Maxime spoke up. "We do not need to know today so give it some time and let us know."

At this both Maxime and Dumbledore left leaving the two to their thoughts. At first when they shared a living area because they had to now they could if they wanted to. It gave an odd sort of feeling.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Harry leaving the question in the air.

"I zink we wait on it for ze next few days. Also if we do agree Gabrielle comes wiz us." Said Fleur

"Alright" Agreed Harry, glad not needing to make a choice at that moment

Both of them were feeling the nervousness of the other.

They rejoined the others who were have a delightful conversation. Though it seemed that all of them needed to head back to their own beds. Both Harry and Fleur could only slightly feel the other through the bond as they lay in their beds but could tell they were both eager to the next day.

As the next day came Harry was eagerly waiting in the great hall for Fleur while waiting he mused to himself about if he would enter in the tournament if he could.

"'ello 'arry" Spoke Fleur from behind him startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Hello Fleur, Sleep well?" Asked Harry

"Oui, but I was not expecting it to be zis cold, I was freezing zankfully I had Gabrielle 'ere to keep me warm." Said Fleur as she went to hug Gabrielle. Her comment and gesture made Gabrielle blush a little.

This was how Harry spent his morning chatting and making light conversation with Fleur and Gabrielle. They were later visited by Ron and Hermione who joined them, it seemed they warmed up to Fleur and Gabrielle after a slight hesitation and Ron who while still had his eyes gloss over occasionally and would be hit by Hermione or Harry depending how bad it got.

One thing that got them all laughing was when Fred and George came parading in with two potions in their hands they claimed that the potions would allow them to cross the age line and let them enter the tournament. So they opened and drank they were able to cross the line before things started to go wrong. The cup spat flames before throwing them back while on the ground they both started to grow long white beards similar to Dumbledore. They then proceeded to argue and roll around on the floor this caused laughter to fill the hall before they quickly made an escape to leave.

Before leaving the hall Fleur made her way to the cup and placed her name in. They proceeded to give Fleur and Gabrielle a tour around the castle thankfully classes were on hold for the day due to the tournament.

Later that night after the great feast Fleur, Gabrielle, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting together.

"It is time to see who the Tri-wizard Champions will be." Said Dumbledore he waved his wand the lights dimmed while the entire hall waited in anticipation.

At first nothing happened then the flame in the goblet turned crimson and the flame lashed out in all directions before a parchment came flying out and through the air to land in Dumbledore's hands

"The Champion for Durmstrang is … Viktor krum!" Shouted Dumbledore.

Viktor made his way to the back room past the teacher's table.

After he left the fire in the goblet once more turned Crimson and a parchment shot out for Dumbledore to catch.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!" Shouted Dumbledore

as Fleur left the table Harry felt the anxiousness from Fleur before she left Harry quickly held her hand reassuring her before she too left for the back room.

Then while Harry was trying to use the bond to help reassure Fleur the last name came out

"The Champion for Hogwarts is … Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted once more

when Cedric left for the same room as Krum and Fleur Dumbledore spoke once more.

"That's it no more champions remember only one can claim this." Dumbledore pointed to the trophy on the teacher's table. "The Tri-wizard Cup"

the cheering stopped however when the goblet started to sputter crimson once more and as before a shot of a parchment was revealed that landed in Dumbledore's hand

"Harry Potter" Spoke Dumbledore.

 **An: hope you enjoyed sorry for grammar and such things wrote this while tired so YAY sleep, later.**

 **A few quick notes about the characters bashing will be kept to a minimal if I can do so.**

 **I aim to keep the characters Human or supportive**

 **Dumbledore will probably lean more supportive than human. And while I'll try and aim where he won't show outright favouritism he will flex some things for Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 10**

"HARRY POTTER!" Shouted Dumbledore

The entire hall was murmuring about what just happened. Harry felt hollow once again something happened he wanted no part of. The school would see him as a cheat or some monster walking the halls once again. He was afraid he was once again thrust into unfair circumstances and forced to fight. But what he feared most was how Fleur and Gabrielle would react. He had just reunited with them after two months and still he barely knew them apart from that week.

A shove came from his right, "Harry you need to go." Said Hermione gesturing him to head to Dumbledore. As Harry looked around Gabrielle's eyes were filled with fear and concern. Ron's looked at him with jealousy and anger. Hermione's were filled with worry. The other students looked at him in mixes of anger, betrayal, amusement and some were of concern, worry or shock.

Harry made his way over to Dumbledore who handed Harry the slip of paper. As Harry looked in his eyes he saw concern and a tired look as though all his years came crashing on him. He walked past a few other tables and heard some other more outspoken students call him a 'liar' and 'cheat' and other names. Walking past other teachers who held the same look and Snape who as always help contempt for nearly no reason.

He walked past all of them and headed down some stairs into where he saw the other three standing in front of a fireplace with glass cases filled with baubles and awards. Fleur was the first to turn around her eyes were filled with fear as she probably felt such emotions from him.

"'arry is somezing ze matter? do zey want us back in ze 'all?" Asked Fleur with concern in her voice.

Harry was trying to figure out what to say. What could he say as he tried to speak no words found their way. Bag man came down the stairs and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders leading him to the other champions.

"Remarkable, simple remarkable, Champions allow me to introduce, as impossible as it is the fourth champion." Announced Bagman

"If zis is some joke it is not very funny Bagman." Replied Fleur

"I can assure you this is no joke, Harry here will be our fourth Triwizard champion." Said Bagman

"But 'e can not compete 'e is too young." Said Fleur

"He can the age restriction was only put in place by the ministry and not the goblet itself. The goblet will allow any age to compete. So Harry will simply have to try his best." Informed Bagman

The door behind every one opened allowing a few teachers, the headmasters, and the headmistress in.

"Madam Maxime, 'e can not compete 'e is only a little boy 'e could die." Spoke Fleur in a panic.

As the words left her mouth she knew she made a mistake and may have just made Harry hate her. Her worry was confirmed when she felt a wave of anger over the bond. One thought came to mind a quote she heard Muggles seldom use 'open mouth, insert foot' it seemed appropriate at the Moment. Dumbledore made his way over to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders tightly.

"Did you put your name in the cup Harry?"asked Dumbledore calmly.

"No sir" Replied Harry

"Did you ask any of the older students?" Asked Dumbledore

"No sir"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir." Said Harry.

Dumbledore walked away from Harry to rejoin some of the other teachers.

"He is obviously lying." replied Maxime

"Madam Maxime 'e would not lie." Said Fleur still guilty about what she said previously.

"Fleur 'ow would you know yes 'e is your bonded but you wouldn't know for sure." Replied Maxime.

"He couldn't have the goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical artefact and only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it talents way beyond that of a fourth year." Said Moody.

"You seem to given this quite a bit of thought Mad-eye." Spat Karkaroff as he confronted Moody.

"If you don't remember Karkaroff, it was my job to think as dark wizards do." Stated Moody. "So in this it is reasonable to assume whoever put his name wanted to get him killed."

The hall grew silent contemplating what they just her from the veteran Auror. Before anyone could speak the door opened once more to reveal Gabrielle entering in a panic.

"'arry did not do zis." She Stated admittedly, she ran down past everyone where she latched onto Harry's robes.

"'e was wiz me and Fleur after ze feast and today showing us around ze castle." Said Gabrielle.

"Miss it's quite alright we have come to the conclusion that Harry did not put his name in the cup." Spoke Dumbledore with his normal twinkle in his eye.

"Nevertheless Harry will have to compete. The first task will be on November twenty fourth and the Weighing of the wands will be held on the thirteenth." Said Crouch

"As late as it is I suggest we turn in for the night." Said Bagman, The first to leave were Snape, Mcgonagall, Moody, Karkaroff, and Victor. Cedric was talking with Dumbledore, and Maxime.

Fleur made her way over to Harry who was talking with Gabrielle. when Fleur got close for Harry to notice her presence he visibly tensed up.

"'arry…." Fleur was about to speak but was cut off by Harry.

"It's alright Fleur, I'll make sure this Little Boy does not disturb more than necessary." Stated Harry in a sarcastic manner.

As he tried to turn around he was pulled back to facing Fleur before he knew it 'SMACK'. He turned back to face Fleur before a flood of emotions came across the bond, Fleur was hurt and scared. Then before he got to speak he was enveloped into a hug by Fleur.

"I'm sorry, I was scared and did not want to lose you before I got to know you!" Exclaimed Fleur quivering a little.

"I'm sorry as well I was being an ass and took your words too seriously." Said Harry as he held onto Fleur realizing how stupid he was.

A soft cough by Dumbledore brought them back to reality to where they quickly let each other go causing the other occupants to chuckle at the two.

"It would seem I need to apologize as well Potter two of my best students vouch for you so I will believe you on this matter." Said Maxime.

Harry was slightly taken back on this finding his voice he spoke "No, it's alright you had no reason to trust me and with everything it's understandable."

"Well it seems to be growing late we should probably head in for the night." Said Dumbledore.

"Say your good nights Fleur, Gabrielle I'll wait outside the door for you." Said Maxime as both she and Dumbledore left the room.

This left the four teens alone in the room Cedric spoke up first "For the record Harry, I have to agree I don't think you put your name in the cup. And may the best champion win."

"Thanks Cedric and may the best champion win."Said Harry while shaking Cedric's hand.

"Oui, may the best one win" said Fleur.

Cedric left after that waving goodbye to everyone.

"Well I'll head up now good nig't 'arry" Said Gabrielle, she then leaned over and gave a small peck on his cheek before skipping away and up the stairs leaving Fleur and Harry alone.

"Seems Gabrielle still has that crush on me." Said Harry placing a hand on his cheek where Gabrielle peaked at.

"Oui, it seems to 'ave grown if any zing." Said Fleur with a small grin. As Harry his face became red.

"Goodnig't 'arry, I'll see you tomorrow non? Asked Fleur giving a small pout.

"Yes, most definitely." Said Harry a little more enthusiastic than he wanted. Calming himself he said. "Good night Fleur."

Fleur following her younger sister gave a small peck on the other cheek of Harry's the same one she hit a little bit ago she left leaving a stunned looking Harry who left soon after. Harry made his way to that fat lady where he spoke the password "Balderdash" and she opened up allowing him through. Harry was met with a number of students all having some celebration.

"Look over everyone, it's the champion of Gryffindor." Exclaimed George at this announcement the entirety of Gryffindor came over wanting to shake his hand and tell him congratulations.

"So tell us how did you do it without growing a beard?" Asked Fred

"Ah leave him be Fred he should celebrate being the Lion's champion tonight." Said Katie Bell.

"You're right, here's a drink for ya Harry" Said George thrusting a Butterbeer into his hands.

They left him alone while other Gryffindors came around asking his questions or congratulating him. Harry had to fight his way over to the dormitories where his bed was. He was tired after such a day both the deserved slap both metaphorically and physically from Fleur and his name flying out of Goblet had drained Harry.

He was getting ready for bed when Ron came over.

"So care to tell me how you did it?"

"Do what?

"Put your name in the cup."

"Ron I did not put my name in the cup."

"Fine if you don't want to share how you did it with your best mate." Ron turned around then headed into his own bed.

Ron, I never ask for these things to happen to me they just do."

Ya like how you just happened to have a pretty girl that's also a Veela hanging off your arm, or just how you're now entered to win fame, glory, and thousand Galleons.

"Ron I don't want Fame, Glory, or even the money, and I did what was right by saving Fleur."

"Whatever" Said Ron turning to his side away from Harry.

Harry turned in as well not wanting to put up with Ron at the moment. He slept as two blonde females entered his dreams than the only one.

The next morning before classes Harry made his way down to the Great hall trying to ignore the murmuring and voices of the other students. To his delight Fleur and Gabrielle were waiting for him right out side.

"Gabrielle can you go find a table zere is somezing I want to talk to 'arry about?" Asked Fleur.

As Gabrielle left she turned to Harry. "w'ats wrong 'arry you were angry last nig't."

Harry was trying to figure out if he should play it off or tell her. Her figured telling her would more likely be the better option.

"I just had a fight with Ron last night it seems with every thing he was a bit jealous of every thing happening. Said Harry.

"I am sorry 'arry" Said Fleur.

"Don't be it's likely he would have held it in until he burst, hopefully he will realize how much of a prat he was and apologize. Said Harry.

"Oui now let us go find Gabrielle and eat with 'ermione."

"Ya but I don't think she will be joining us. She will most likely be in the library or by Ron trying have him make up with me."

with this Harry and Fleur made their way into the hall to eat with Gabrielle.

 **An: Done, hope you enjoyed and if I could have someone else confirm a little bit of information Harry only has a day and a half when he learns about the dragons is this true? One more note those who hope for bashing it is kept to a minimal or plot related matters only.**

 **Yes Ron has some resistance Bill his older brother has it in other ffs so why not Ron as well but to a lesser extent. Also trying not to treat Ron as the idiot he is portrayed so often but as a slightly lazy and Tactical Thinker, and yes he does get jealous. Who doesn't?**

 **And I was really hoping I was not read as an open book as you guys are doing now oh well all the better a surprise when it happens though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 11**

The days following his name coming out of the Goblet were reminiscent of his second year people looked at him with disgust and contempt. However a few students that were surprising enough Slytherins who were led by a student called Daphne Greengrass were actually some of the more passive than the other students. Cedric along with Susan Bones were doing their best to keep the peace with the Hufflepuffs but the majority felt betrayed when his name came out of the goblet. Ravenclaws were more curious than anything but an unease was present when Harry was nearby two students were doing what they could in the house to remove such unease but it is difficult, one student was Luna Lovegood the other was Cho Chang.

Harry had a small infatuation with Cho but it was quickly forgotten with all the excitement sense the his name came out of the Goblet and his time with Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry continued to hang out with Fleur, Gabrielle, and occasionally Hermione. When the day for the Weighing of the Wands ceremony to occur Harry had to admit he was slightly nervous.

As Harry opened the door to the room he was met with the sight of Fleur talking with Madam Maxime, Victor talking with Karkaroff, Dumbledore was talking with Cedric and their were two people what looked to be setting up a camera. The male looked ordinary and was just there to take the pictures. The female was the one who gave chills down his spine. She was wearing a fill green outfit her nails were painted black, wearing red rimmed glasses curly blond hair and in her hands was a long overly extravagant green feathered quill her green eyes saw Harry and the look in her eyes was akin to how the Acromantula eyed himself and Ron when they were in the forbidden forest.

The women made her way over to Harry and introduced herself as "Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet." Harry shook her hand. "Now Mr Potter if I could get and interview before we take pictures.

Before he could respond a familiar voice spoke "Sorry Miss Skeeter, but I need to speak wiz 'arry so I'm afraid 'e is unable to be interviewed." Said Fleur before taking Harry's hand and dragging him away.

"Thanks Fleur" Said Harry when they were far enough away to not be heard.

"It is not a problem, zat Skeeter woman makes me uneasy." Said Fleur.

"So 'ave you zoug't about zat offer from Maxime and Dumbledore?" Asked Fleur.

"Yes and I think we should take them up on that offer, it should help put both our minds at ease and we can connect a bit better. That is if you don't mind sharing a place with a little boy." Said Harry with a cheeky grin.

Fleur who responded by elbowing him in his side "I said I was sorry about zat no need to keep rubbing it in." She ended with a small pout on her face.

"Sorry, sorry, but it is still funny 'and cute' when you make such a face." Said Harry.

"Alright everyone it the Weighing of the Wands is about to begin if every one may have a seat." Said Dumbledore when everyone was finally seated Dumbledore spoke up once again "Now may I introduce Mr Ollivander, he will be overlooking each of your wands to ensure they are in fine working order."

"lady's' first, Miss Delacour if I may see your wand?" Asked Ollivander

Fleur gave Ollivander her wand then after a few movement between his finger's Fleur's wand shot out sparks of green and gold. He raised the wand to eye level and examined it closely.

"Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood with an oh my is this correct Miss Delacour."

"ze hair of a Veela yes, It is one of my grandmozers." Fleur stated proudly.

Harry thought back to his week at the Delacours and how he had met Fleur's Grandmother. It was fun to say the least and when Fleur was with her grandmother and they talked Fleur's face grew red a lot of the time, it made him mentally chuckle a bit at how often her face turned red.

"While I have never used Veela hair as with how temperamental the wand becomes, but if the wand works well for you then there should be no problems." Said Ollivander after another look over seeing if their was anything he missed he muttered "Orchideous" then a handful of orchids appeared from the tip of the wand.

"Yes it seems your wand Is in fine working order." Said Ollivander handing Fleur's wand back to her.

"Next, how about you Mr Diggory." Cedric handed Ollivander his wand.

"Ahh yes one of my finer wands, Ash, Twelve and a quarter, springy and containing a hair from a male unicorn for the core, quite a stubborn one at that. Well polished and well kept.." Said Ollivander before muttering small spell where spoke rings flew out and changed into small boats and flew across the room.

"Mr Krum, if I may see your wand." Ollivander asked with his hand out where Krum placed it.

"A Gregorovitch if I'm not mistaken Hornbeam, ten a quarter inches, rigid, and a dragon heartstring core. Said Ollivander "Avis" The spell went off like a gunshot and a few birds left the wand and out a window. Ollivander gave Krum's wand back.

"Lastly Mr Potter." Said Ollivander Harry handed the old wand maker his wand remembering the time when he got his wand from Ollivander. It was a disaster trying what wands were given to him parts of the shop and a vase were now broken or on the floor.

"A joyous smile crossed Ollivander's eyes as he inspected Harry's wand." Ollivander took awhile before finally speaking "Holly, eleven inches, nice and supple, and a Phoenix tail core" The other occupants in the room gave a raised eyebrow but said nothing Rita looked like she just won the lottery with the grin she was now supporting.

Ollivander then shot out a fountain of wine then said the occupants that his wand was in well working order.

"Now that we are finished you may head back to your class or with lessons being almost over probably lunch would be better." Said Dumbledore.

The man Harry had previously seen then shot up from where he was and announced that they still needed to take pictures. Gowning inwardly Harry organised himself with the others for pictures. He hated having to pose for a picture but still he enjoyed it when they had Fleur and Harry stand next to each other for a series of pictures that seemed to last a bit longer than the others.

When they got done the signal for lunch just began so the four champions went down to the hall together. One thing that surprised the other champions was when Krum spoke in front of the hall "May the Best Champion win."

Then he walked into the hall and took his usual seat by the Slytherins. When the others came out of their shock of the normally stoic Bulgarian they took their seats as they have done before, Cedric sat with the Hufflepuffs, Fleur and Gabrielle sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table.

As they were eating they began to notice some of the students were wearing badges that read 'Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion' with a yellow gold background they then changed into a green sickly colour before reading 'Potter stinks'.

As Fleur saw more students walk in with the badges her hands tightened and she looked about ready to hex anyone wearing a badge. But Harry feeling her anger placed his hand over hers calming her.

"Its alright, its just another year at Hogwarts."Said Harry, he gave a resigned sigh as he knew something like this was coming.

"But still it does not make it right."Said Fleur looking at Harry sadly as she knew his years at Hogwarts were not kind but never knowing to what extent.

Gabrielle who looked about the same was stopped as well when Harry placed his other hand on Gabrielle's as he did for Fleur. They both knew that acting on this anger would only get them in unneeded trouble. It still hurt them seeing someone close to them alienated in such a way.

Harry spoke up "Fleur I have a question."

"Oui?"

"If you would accompany me to Hogsmeade the twenty first?" Asked Harry feeling nervous at asking Fleur on what was essentially a date.

"Oui, yes 'arry I'd love to go." Exclaimed Fleur

"Can I come, please 'arry?"Asked Gabrielle with a slight pout on her face.

"How about I promise to take you next Hogsmeade Visit?" Asked Harry hoping to appease Gabrielle.

"Promise?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Yes I promise Gabrielle." Said Harry before he want back to eating however Gabrielle got close and pecked him on the cheek then resumed eating.

Harry grew red and mentally cursed himself for getting so red whenever they peaked his cheeks. Before they needed to head to the common room and the carriage. After informing Gabrielle of the offer from Maxime and Dumbledore. Fleur, Gabrielle and Harry agreed to tell Maxime and Dumbledore to move their sleeping arrangements for the rest of the year after they both finished the first task. Harry was quite annoyed with how a small beetle was flying around, every time he tried to swat it away it came right back.

When Harry got the Gryffindor common Room, Ron was there who then told him an owl was waiting in the dormitories. Harry went up to the dormitories and took the letter form the owl. The letter was from Sirius who told Harry to clear out the Gryffindor common room by one AM on the twenty second turning in for the night Harry had to say it was good day.

Waking up the next day he went about the his normal daily routine. He then made his way down to the hall where he would eat with Fleur, Gabrielle and possibly Hermione. He entered the hall and saw Fleur and Gabrielle already eating. He made his way over then sat on the other side of Fleur. It was relatively peaceful except for a few stares. Then a mass of owls came in delivering letters and the latest Daily Prophet. Harry paid it no mind except when Hermione came over with a copy.

"Harry you might want to look at this." Said Hermione passing him the Daily Prophet.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Sinfully Seduced by French Veelas**

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear Readers I your Devoted Journalist Rita Skeeter has come bearing heavy news. Our young Hero, Harry Potter (Boy-Who-Lived) (14) has been seduced by not one but two Scarlet Women. one by the name Fleur Delacour (17) the other her sister, Gabrielle Delacour (14)._

 _These two women are here as part of the Tri-wizard Tournament from Beauxbatons located in southern France. One Fleur Delacour is actually competing in the tournament. While Gabrielle Delacour is here as a special case. Along with a few of her other classmates. These two women who I have discovered through my endless research are in fact Veela._

 _A Veela is one such beast that is able to seduce men and have them do the Veela's bidding through an Allure. It was my hope that both Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress Maxime would put a stop to such obvious tactics but alas my prayers go unanswered. As it seems they both are actually endorsing such allowing the three a private living area in Hogwarts._

 _It is this reporter's hope that Mr Potter will be able to break free of their seduction and able to find true love. Our hopes and prayers go to you Mr. Potter._

 _For more on Harry Potter page 2._

 _More on Veela see page 3._

 _The Tri-wizard Tournament Page 4._

Harry placed the paper on the table in an eerie silence. Harry calmly got up from his seat then headed out of the hall. With Fleur Gabrielle and Hermione behind him they all followed him where he entered an abandoned classroom. Fleur all this while from when Harry started reading she had felt his anger. This was the most she had felt from all her time with Harry as they approached the door to the classroom they heard explosions, crashing and all sorts of destruction occurring in the room.

Hesitantly they opened the door where they saw Harry with his wand pointed at a display of Rita Skeeter mannequins some destroyed others still standing. Harry shot a spell at another mannequin turning it into a fine grain of sawdust. After Harry was finished destroying the rest of them. Harry was on his knees catching his breath due to being so active casting various spells and the level of concentration he used while casting.

He spoke panting "Sorry… Fleur, Gabrielle…"

"'arry why are you sorry you 'ave done nozing wrong." Said Fleur as she made her way to Harry's side then placing a hand on Harry's while Gabrielle did the same but on the other side of Harry.

"I'm sorry because you're with me. It means everyone will have all their eyes on you too now." Said Harry as he his breathing was slowing down.

"So? Let zem look it bozers me little." Stated Fleur "All zat matters are zose zat we 'old dear"

"Oui, you can't get rid of us zat easy." Gabrielle chirped in.

They stayed like that for awhile. When Hermione finally shook them out of their moment it was time for class to begin they agreed to see Dumbledore at the end of the day and see if anything could be done about this and tell him yes to the private living quarters.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed and let me know how I did with Rita Skeeter's article.**

 **Some notes I plan to start a small QA as I like interacting with you all so post a question and at the end in the Author notes I'll answer if it does not spoil the plot too much or something equivalent. At most I'll answer five. so as a first question here it is.**

 **will this story only be up to the end of Fourth Year?**

 **A: Hell no, I plan to take this all the way to DH if I can. I do plan to hopefully make a larger canon divergent during OoTP and HBP.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 12**

Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle had gone to Dumbledore but learned there was little they could do. They did not like it but they were forced to let the issue go. They did inform Dumbledore that they would like to move into the private living area the day after the first task to which he happily agreed.

The days passed but with more stares and more disdain towards Fleur and Gabrielle from the female population. If it was directed to himself he would be irritated but he could handle it. though towards people he cared about he was more than irritated he was actually angry he kept himself in check though knowing that if he lashed out it would only make matters worse.

He was excited about his prospective time with Fleur in Hogsmeade. Harry was thinking about what to call his relation with Fleur or for that matter Gabrielle. He knew Gabrielle had a crush on him but he did not feel right returning her feeling when he was in this bond with Fleur. While Fleur said nothing about this her teasing was becoming more and more flirtatious. He would be lying to himself if he said he did not feel something for Fleur but did not feel right about pursuing that when Gabrielle was trying to get him as they were sister and he did not want to cause a rift between the two even if it seemed they both were close to each other. In the end Harry was unsure what to call his relations with the two, friends?, a couple?, lover?, or were they something else Harry was unsure of what to call it. But figured to ignore for now he was happy with whatever they were.

Then before he knew it the day arrived, The weather was getting colder so he had taken to wearing a sweater lately. He tried to look nice and comb his hair but to little success. Harry waited outside the Beauxbaton's carriage for Fleur. He waited for awhile then the door opened to reveal Fleur.

Fleur was wearing a black jacket highlighted with deep red that snugly clung to her body. while wearing a nice fitting jeans. Her hair was hung loose letting it fall behind her. Harry gulped at how well Fleur looked. Fleur approached closer while waving a hand in front of his face.

"'arry, 'arry." Said Fleur

Harry was shaken from his daze "Sorry, sorry, I was sort of distracted."

"About what?" Asked Fleur with a grin while she crossed her arms under her breasts accenting them knowing full well what he was distracted by.

Harry felt like Fleur just broke him, his mind was racing trying to think of what to say but he simply blurted out "You".

"Me? What about me 'as you so distracted 'arry? Asked Fleur in a sultry voice pressing up against his side.

By this point Harry's face was completely red as he was finding it difficult to form complete words. Fleur was highly amused at this before she broke down and started laughing while holding her sides. While Harry did not find it as funny as Fleur he still enjoyed it when he heard Fleur's laugh.

After Fleur calmed down they started to make their way to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade Harry took her around to various shops, candy shops a clothing store, and a joke shot that was there. Getting hungry Harry escorted Fleur over to The Three Broomsticks. Entering he saw Ron, Fred, George and Lee Jordan at a table all discussing something probably Quidditch. Fred and George saw him and Fleur and waved them over but Harry gestured an apology and directed Fleur over to one of the back tables. They chatted idly about some light topics and the occasional teasing from Fleur. While they waited for their meal and some Butterbeers to arrive. After a while a pair of Butterbeers arrived but they still waited for their food.

"So 'arry care to tell me about the rumour of you being able to cast a patronus?" Asked Fleur

Harry at Fleur's question nearly did a spit take with his Butterbeer. After coughing for a bit Harry regained his composure. He had not told Fleur and Gabrielle of his adventures as he did not know them then but now he could scarcely think of a future without them.

"It's actually not a rumour, I can cast a patronus." Said Harry.

Fleur's eyes widened this was just a rumour she heard and did not put a lot of faith in it really the only reason she asked it was to make conversation. she knew Harry was not a person to lie but to be able to cast a patronus at his age was difficult to believe. Even her parents had some difficulty casting a patronus.

"Montre moi," Exclaimed Fleur as she rose from the table this caused a few people from other tables to turn their gaze over to Fleur. Fleur at noticing her outburst grew a blush then calmly sat back down. waiting to speak after the some of the others averted their eyes. Fleur continued to talk when it seemed most of the others stopped looking.

"Sorry, but would you show me it?" Asked Fleur.

"Sure, no problem Fleur but later and with less people." Said Harry.

They received their meals then continued to eat and talk again. As they were finishing Harry looked around to see Hagrid and Moody. They were both drinking a bit they both got up and looked like they were about to leave but both made their way over to them.

"Potter, Delacour." Spoke Moody

Fleur looked a little confused at the sudden appearance of the two. Harry introduced Fleur to the both of them. When he finished Hagrid spoke up with a sly grin on his face.

"My my time flies doesn't it Harry seemed like yesterday I was helping ya in Diagon Alley, now look at ya grown and on a date with this beauty here." Said Hagrid

Fleur and Harry both blushed but made no move to speak otherwise. Then Hagrid leaned close to Harry so only he could hear then spoke "Meet me at midnight bring your cloak and if ye want this lass as well." Hagrid and Moody left soon after.

With that Fleur and Harry finished eating then headed back to the castle. On the way back to the castle Harry asked "So Fleur would you like to come with me somewhere at midnight?"

"zis place being?" Asked Fleur curious on where Harry would like to take her at such a late hour.

"I don't know" Stated Harry "Hagrid asked me to meet him."

"It is odd zat 'e would ask you to meet 'im so late" Said Fleur

"It is but Hagrid would only ask if this was important." Said Harry

"Very well, meet me outside the carriage at thirty minutes till." Said Fleur.

When the reached the castle Harry escorted Fleur to the carriage before making his way back to the dormitories. Harry was slightly worried that with how close Hagrid wanted to meet him and when he was suppose to meet Sirius. It may cut into the time he would spend with Sirius.

Growing closer to when he was suppose to meet Fleur. Harry donned his cloak then headed to the Beauxbaton' carriage waiting outside time crept ever forward till the door opened revealing Fleur in her regular Beauxbaton's uniform a few minutes ahead of their meeting time. As she stepped away from the carriage and Harry still being under his cloak decided it would fun to play a small prank on her. He glided behind then weft a hand through her hair causing her to jump forward with a yelp. She turned around to find no one there. Then she felt a small poke to her left side causing her to jump to her right. She then heard the whisper "Boo" come from her right ear she immediately jumped forward and turned to see Harry standing where she once was with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Zat was not funny 'arry." Exclaimed Fleur.

"It was from where I was standing." Said Harry smiling.

"Perhaps zen I should 'ave Gabrielle go wiz you instead of me." Said Fleur with a huff.

"No, Fleur I'm sorry." Harry said apologetic

Fleur turned around to not face him causing him to become even more apologetic.

Fleur felt how sorry he was then decided to end it with a laugh causing him to look at her in confusion before picking up how she had fooled him.

Harry joined in they settled down before both getting under Harry's cloak then heading over to Hagrid's. When they reached Hagrid's Harry knocked Hagrid then opened the door.

"Harry?" He spoke.

Harry then took off the cloak revealing both himself and Fleur. After a short greeting Hagrid told them to put it back on and follow them. Hagrid walked into the forbidden forest for a little bit then stopped.

"'arry is it me or does your friend seem to be dressed up?" Asked in a hushed voice Fleur

Harry examined Hagrid over to find that he had indeed dressed up. A flower in his vest some of his nicer clothes and he even combed his hair.

"He does, it is quite odd" Whispered Harry.

After a few moment Madame Maxime came into view and towards Hagrid. After a few greetings between the two and Harry and Fleur realizing that this was actually a date for the two and that with Fleur and Harry this was essentially a double date but they followed on after Fleur came over the slight shock that she was watching her headmistress on a date.

While walking both Harry and Fleur became uncomfortably aware of how close they were under the cloak. Both fidgeting and attempting to make room for the other. But only caused the two to get closer.

They made their way through the forest following Hagrid and Maxime. Until they heard a loud Roar that seemed to shake even the trees they were by. Looking farther up ahead they saw light that was flickering in the night. Arriving at their destination they found it an encampment surrounded by four cages all of them rattling with the beast contained within. what they saw both terrified them and amazed then. Dragons that was the first task it involved dragons somehow. Maxime left leaving Hagrid alone with Harry and Fleur.

"Dragons Hagrid, that's the first task dragons." Exclaimed Harry as he revealed himself and Fleur a little so Hagrid could see them.

"Oui, 'ow do they expect us to get past zem." Asked Fleur rhetorically

"It's not so bad dragons are sorely misunderstood beasts." As Hagrid said this one dragon was thrashing about violently and shooting flames everywhere.

"Although that horntail is the one exception nasty piece of work that one is." commented Hagrid.

After looking at the dragons for a bit Harry and Fleur made their way back. Harry noticed Karkaroff running back to the ship in the distance and decided they should get back too. While walking back all was silent aside from the small twigs breaking under their step and the distant scurry of critters.

Harry escorted Fleur back to the carriage before Fleur entered the carriage he spoke "Good night Fleur."

Fleur turned back to Harry then walked over and gave him a hug then spoke "Oui, you as well 'arry"

When Harry saw the Fleur disappear behind the carriage door he also left for the common room. He noted that he still had few minutes till his meeting with Sirius. Entering the common room Harry looked all around for his godfather. Only to be startled by a sound coming from the fireplace. Harry made his way over to see Sirius's face in the fire delighted to talk to him again. Harry started to tell him about what he learned. Sirius told Harry about Karkaroff being a death eater and about how it seemed like he would not have to face the dragon but more get around it. Then Harry heard the teasing tone in his voice.

"So Harry care to tell me about this bird I've heard so much about." Said Sirius with his usual cheeky smile.

"Her name is Fleur and she is kind, good looking, fun and I can't describe her." Said Harry as a smile grew across his face

Sirius chuckled a little at how Harry was describing her the same way James did about lily.

But the they heard someone coming down so they had to cut off their reunion short. Looking back at who it was their stood Ron after a little misdirection Harry thought it good to head to sleep as well.

 **An: 400 followers, nice have a good time and later. Sadly no one asked any questions so this will be left blank.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 13**

 _French_

Fleur entered the carriage then entered her room for the night. She was still in shock, Dragons they were the first task how was anyone supposed to fight them?

 _'How am I supposed to fight that.'_ Thought Fleur as she lay on her bed.

She stayed like that until the door revealed Maxime. From their Maxime told Fleur about the dragons though she already knew about them thanks to Harry. They she gave her thoughts on that they were not suppose to fight them but get around them. After some more talking on the subject Fleur came to the thought that possibly she could enchant her voice that coupled with her natural Veela heritage then possibly she could make the dragon fall asleep. Maxime left soon after that and this left Fleur to her own thoughts.

Fleur then found herself thinking about the day she spent with Harry from the day in Hogsmeade to her night close by his side in the forest under his cloak. At first she was surprised to learn that Harry had an invisibility cloak then walking under it with Harry to find dragons at the end of their destination. The thought thrust her back to her childhood where she and Gabrielle had played make believe in the backyard having adventures and the occasional 'Harry Potter saves the princess' where the person playing Harry 'normally herself ' would have to save the princess 'normally Gabrielle' from some danger or dragon.

She was shaken from her reverie by Gabrielle entering the room. They were currently sharing a room because when Fleur became a champion she received her own private room then allowed Gabrielle to share the room with her.

" _How was your date?"_ Asked Gabrielle harshly.

" _It was fine Gabrielle, we did nothing."_ Said Fleur now irritated by her sister.

" _Still Harry asked you first didn't he? So how do I have a chance at him now."_ Said Gabrielle as she threw herself into a nearby chair.

" _What was I supposed to do Gabrielle, say no?"_ Asked Fleur irritably

" _YES!"_ Responded Gabrielle

" _Well I'm sorry I didn't because..."_ Fleur exclaimed before she stopped speaking.

" _BECAUSE, WHAT FLEUR?"_ yelled Gabrielle

" _BECAUSE I LIKE HIM TOO."_ Fleur yelled back startling Gabrielle _"When I'm with him my whole body tingles and I see his face I can't help but smile back. He is sweet and kind he cares about others he tries even when it seems like every thing is against him."_

" _I'm sorry, Fleur I just … really like him."_ Said a calmer Gabrielle looking sad.

Fleur at seeing her sister walked over then wrapped her arms around her.

" _It's alright Gabrielle, I know."_ Cooed Fleur

They stayed like that for awhile. They broke apart after they both had cried their last tears. It had been a long time since they actually yelled at each other.

" _Besides Gabrielle, Harry did say he would take you next Hogsmeade weekend."_ Said Fleur hoping to comfort her sister a little.

" _He did but only because I asked."_ Responded Gabrielle.

" _He still said he would take you through."_ Countered Fleur _"Who knows something could happen when you go to Hogsmeade."_

After apologizing to each other they agreed to try and convince Harry to take them both thanks to them both being Veela they fell outside the Ministry's laws on marriage. Preparing to go to sleep they both laid down. Both had dreams of a green eyed hero.

 _ **Break**_

Harry woke up the next day still feeling numb about having to face dragons but still went about his day. He planned to tell Cedric about the dragons the first chance he got. Making his way through the castle Harry was able to meet up with Fleur and Gabrielle who both looked to be down confirmed by what he felt from Fleur through the bond but decided to say nothing of it. Then walking through the castle he finally found Cedric in a courtyard talking with a group of sixth years. With Fleur and Gabrielle by his side he made his way over to Cedric.

"We need to talk." Said Harry leaving no room for discussion. Then moving away from the sixth years so they could not overhear.

"Dragons, zat is ze first task." Said Fleur.

"Are you two sure?" Asked Cedric in disbelief

"Yes" Answered Harry.

They left Cedric in a daze before they left the courtyard an unpleasant voice made himself known.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter and his Veela whores." Sneered Draco as he hopped down from a tree.

"Shut it Draco" Said Harry.

"Why Potter afraid they'll leave you for a real man."Said Draco

"W'at men? Aside from 'arry all I see are little boys acting like somezing zey aren't." Said Fleur. Harry Fleur and Gabrielle turned around to leave.

"Why you filthy beast." Said Draco as he drew his wand.

Then from a shadowed area in a nearby corridor a spell shot forth turning Draco into a ferret

Moody came out of the nearby corridor saying "You… will… not...point... your...wand...when… someone's... back... is... turned." As he threw Draco around as a ferret.

As Moody was doing this Mcgonagall came over to see what was happening. "Alastor what are you doing?" Asked Mcgonagall.

"Teaching" He replied as he tossed Draco down Goyle's pants.

The crowd that they gathered was now laughing at seeing Crabbe and Goyle attempt to try and pull Draco from Goyle's pants as Draco came out of them Mcgonagall changed him back then started running. Moody then received a lecture from Mcgonagall. But Harry Fleur and Gabrielle had already left soon after Mcgonagall changed Draco back.

The found themselves in the Beauxbaton's carriage in Fleur and Gabrielle's room. Harry had a small wonder at looking around the room. The room held a large poster bed another door at one corner that led to a bathroom, a nice wooden oak dresser a small heater with a few chairs and a loveseat the entire room was colour schemed with blue walls white curtains for the poster bed and red and blue patterns for the chairs and loveseats. Harry quickly came back when Fleur started speaking.

"'arry 'ave you any idea for ze dragons?" Asked Fleur concern in her voice.

Harry thought about it during some of his early morning classes for the day but was unable to come to anything. He was unsure if he should tell Fleur the truth to keep her from worrying because she had to face the same thing as him.

But deciding it would be better to just tell her the truth he said "I have not, I can't thing of any spell or any edge I'd have against a dragon."

Gabrielle spoke up this time "'ow about flying. You are an excellent flyer 'arry."

"I'm a fair flyer but I'm nothing special Gabrielle." Said Harry

"Nozing special?!, 'arry you've won nearly every match you've 'ad since you became seeker!" Exclaimed Gabrielle.

Harry gave Gabrielle a curious look then asked "How do you know this Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle gave a sheepish look to Harry "I requested articles on your matches w'en you became a seeker." Answered Gabrielle

Gabrielle became bashful at telling Harry how she knew of how well he was at flying. Fleur chimed in at this "Oui, zat could work."

"Yes, but we're only allowed a wand." countered Harry.

"ze summoning spell can be used to summon your broom." Said Fleur.

"I see, but I'm nowhere near skilled with it yet." Said Harry.

"zen we better get started." Said Fleur.

"But what about you Fleur?" Asked Harry concerned that Fleur would have nothing for the dragon.

"You can 'elp me after." stated Fleur.

Agreeing they started on helping Harry master the summoning spell. Gabrielle was able to help as well when they need to shake Harry from one object by calling out different objects in the room and having him summon them. Overall it took less time than Fleur thought it would but Harry had mastered it after another hour of making sure Harry got it they began in Fleur's.

"So Fleur how can I help you?" Asked Harry.

"You need to resist my enchantment." Said Fleur, she then proceeded to tell Harry how she planned to use a combination of her allure and to enchant her voice to have the dragon fall asleep. After they sorted Harry to sit on the bed, Fleur then started and a melody so intoxicating and ensnaring came from Fleur that he wanted nothing more than to sleep while listening to it. Harry resisted for a while but ultimately he succumb to the melody and drifted off. He was awoke then they continued to do this for the next few hours.

Fleur had successfully made Harry fall asleep for the fifth time, each time she became faster. She was about to wake him once more to have him go back to the castle when Gabrielle stopped her she told Fleur the time was about one AM. After having a quiet discussion they thought it would be best to let Harry sleep. So Fleur transfigured his clothes into nightwear then after she and Gabrielle had changed into their own both of them crawled into the same bed one on each side. Then drifted off to sleep while in a light embrace with their hero.

Harry awoke with a small groan his head felt heavy. When he tried to move his arms he found he was unable to slightly worried he opened his eyes to find two heads of silver and platinum hair gripping his arms. Slightly panicking Harry went through all he did yesterday. Fist he had his morning classes, then he met up with Fleur and Gabrielle, Warned Cedric about the dragons, Draco getting turned into a ferret Harry chuckled about this, He then went to the Beauxbatons carriage with Fleur and Gabrielle they discussed what he should do about the dragons, He practiced the summoning charm, then helped Fleur with what she was going to do. His mind came to a blank at what happened next.

He then heard a small mown looked down he saw that Fleur was stirring.

"Matin, 'arry" Said Fleur with a yawn.

"Morning Fleur." Said Harry unsure of what to do in this situation he did share a room with Fleur but not a bed so he was caught off guard at what to do next.

Fleur at seeing the slight panic in his eyes then decided to explain what happened. "'arry we decided it would be good to let you sleep as it was one AM. We zoug't it would be better zen 'aveing you walk back."

Harry calmed down at knowing nothing happened last night. But it still was not lost on him that he was currently in bed with two of the best looking females at Hogwarts right now. He started losing face as his lower half was starting to waken as well. Quickly excusing himself and as politely as he could ripped his arm from Gabrielle's grasp he rushed to the bathroom. The morning continued as normal for the most part except Harry had to sneak away and back to Gryffindor tower.

He was free for the day so he practiced the summoning charm another few tries before heading down to breakfast nervous as today was the first task. He still found it hard to believe that they would have them face dragons of all things. He hung out with Hermione, Neville, Ginny who was looking less nervous then he remembered from the Burrow, Fred and George who set up a gambling booth on who would win (seems they both bet on Harry). Then he decided to hang around Fleur and Gabrielle both of them were able to simply relax when they touched thanks to the bond they had and they were also pleasant company. Then it came, after they finished lunch Dumbledore called all the champions to follow him to the arena for the first task.

 **An: yay another chapter down hope you enjoyed and I think Draco's course language fit.**

 **And to clear anything up Gabrielle idolizes Harry as a hero and to Fleur he is her hero. If anything else needs cleared up simply ask.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 14**

 **An: its been awhile since I asked this. leave a review please and tell me if the chapters seem better compared to the beginning as I have moved the Min word amount from 1000 to 2000.**

 **and a small bit I learned about showing rather than telling.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Harry entered the tent last as the other three champions entered before him. They each took up a routine over the next few minutes. Krum was simply sitting in a nearby chair looking surly or surlier than usual. Cedric was pacing around the tent it actually started to look as though he was making a grove in the ground. Fleur was sitting beside him pale, Harry felt her fear though the bond he would be lying if he said he wasn't as afraid as she was but he did the what he thought could help them both he took a hold of her hand and held it tight. They both felt better but their was still the ever encompassing feeling of dread hanging over them both.

After a few more moments a group of students came through the tent one for each champion for Krum it was a girl form his own school and she held what looked like a specially designed uniform that was primarily red and held Durmstrang's symbol on it, the same for Cedric from Susan Bones the uniform looked to be a modified Hogwarts robes but sleeker and made out of better materials with black primarily with Hufflepuff colours being primary accents as well as the Hogwarts symbol. Gabrielle came in holding Fleur's it had a silver vest along made of sleek fabric and a jacket with F and D in gold lettering on the left breast with her school's symbol on the back, Harry's was carried in by Hermione, his own was similar to Cedric's but his was red for his house symbol.

Each champion was handed the uniform and told to change and were wished good luck by each individual they then left after saying goodbye. The clothing was made specially for each champion and was more resilient than ordinary robes. After changing each champion looked slightly better for the first task. Harry saw Fleur and after looking her over he realized he was staring he turned away quickly to not get caught.

Bagman then came through the entrance of the tent. He gestured for everyone to come closer then spoke "Alright it looks like each of you are ready. When the audience has been seated, each of you will reach into this back." he gestured to the purple silk bag by shaking it slightly causing small hissing and growls to come from the bag "and take a miniature version of the thing you will be facing your first task will be to collect a golden egg." He receded back out of the tent while Harry and the others went back to what they were doing before. He then heard the sound of footsteps heading up to the arena. Many of the students he could hear were excited, laughing or just making jokes.

Bagman came back in after the footsteps died down he gestured for everyone to gather around him then opened the bag.

"Ladies first" He then brought the bag within arms reach for Fleur. She reached in then took out a miniature dragon, the Welsh Green with the number two around its neck.

Next was Krum who pulled out the Scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number three. Then Cedric who pulled out Swedish Short-Snout with number one. Finally it was Harry's turn ' The Hungarian Horntail' Harry thought.

He reached into the bag he felt Fleur's fear though the bond as she had also known that he would draw the Horntail and sure enough there in his hand was the smaller looking black dragon.

When Bagman again addressed the group he said "Now that you all have drawn your dragons that you will be facing Mr. Diggory will be going first then Delacour, Krum, ending with Potter. When the whistle goes off Mr Diggory you will make your way to the enclosure." Instructed Bagman.

Bagman left without another word leaving the champions to themselves. Harry saw the look on Cedric's face he walked over to Cedric looking him in the eyes and told him "Good luck".

'Why was He wishing him luck, He was the youngest of them all and he had no where near the number of spells or skills they had so why did it feel like he was more prepared out of them all in this' thought Cedric.

"Thanks Harry" Cedric replied offering a smile that was returned by Harry.

They then heard a whistle go off.

"Guess that's my cue and good luck Harry." Cedric left with those words for the arena.

Harry rejoined Fleur and continued to simply hold her hand offering what comfort they could to the other. After a very enthusiastic Bagman commenting on the arena. He then heard the announcement that Cedric got the egg. After being unable to hear the scores he assumed that they showed everybody the scores.

Fleur tensed as she knew it was her turn to go next Harry held on to her hand all the tighter. After a few moments the whistle sounded Fleur walked to the entrance of the tent with Harry in hand.

"Be safe" he said as his eyes bore into hers.

Harry had learned through other students and teachers that the previous tournaments other students had died and because of this it was shut down. But even though the ministry assured them that it was now safer it did little to alleviate his fears.

"Oui you as well." Said Fleur she leaned in quickly brushing her lips to his.

Before he could respond Fleur was gone. Harry made his way back to the seat he shared with Fleur. Hoping she would be alright. Krum made his way over.

"Don't worry, she's strong." He said.

Krum did not know Fleur as well as Harry. But his words even if he was unsure if she was strong did help if only slightly. Harry nodded then he focused on what he heard from Bagman. He waited listening to every word hoping she would be alright. After Bagman's commentary he then heard clapping she must have been successful he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Then a the whistle came again signalling for Krum to enter just before he left Harry gave a slight nod toward Krum who returned it. He sat their one again listening to Bagman comment on Krum. He was surprised how quickly it was over with.

Sitting up he was surprised by stumbling a bit but stood up once more he took a few calming breaths then heard the whistle go off. He made his way to the arena while heading there it felt like he was in a daze.

He walked through a gate at the base of the arena he walked in then the other side opened showing the inside of the arena at the far end was the Horntail gazing around at everyone viciously until it saw Harry at the other end of the arena. It couched down low over the nest and let out a nasty growl. Smoke emanated from its mouth when it bared its teeth toward Harry. Harry entered the arena to be met with the Horntail's roar greeting him and noise of the crowd.

"Accio Firebolt" Harry shouted when he raised his wand.

Harry hoped his broom would be able to get to him. But it seemed the Horntail was not going to wait and see if it came for the Horntail jumped over some of the nearby rocks then started to breath fire at Harry. Harry dodged by diving to a bolder before the flame hit. Harry felt as the bolder became heated he was going try and head to a different one when the dragon stopped breathing fire and changed to using its tail to try and crush Harry. Harry jumped out of the way in time before another swing came by but he was unable to completely avoid the next one as the spiked on its tail grazed Harry ripping his cleave off. Then he saw in the background his broom heading straight for him. Harry then made his way to a nearby rock jumping off it as his broom rushed in. Harry landed on his broom then flew toward the top of the dome encasing the arena.

The dragon hissed and snarled but never gave chase choosing to keep it's self in front of Harry and the eggs. Seeing that the dragon was not going to give chase Harry did the only thing he could think of, he dived toward the dragon. The dragon was watching his every movement as it looked flames were leaking out of it's mouth ready to spew as much fire as it could at Harry. When Harry got closer the Dragon opened its mouth letting all it's pent up fire out and blazing its way at Harry. Harry ready for such a thing corkscrewed to the left evading the dragon's fire and its head the dragon wanting to keep its eyes on Harry turned this left an opening between its legs and wings for Harry to quickly fly in and scoop the golden egg out of the nest. Then with golden egg in hand Harry dashed on his broom to the gate he came in from. Feeling the hot dragon fire behind him then it began to subside.

Harry glanced around to see the dragon handlers rush in to try and subdue the dragon. At the entrance was McGonagall, Hagrid and Moody. He got closer then dismounted the broom.

"Well done Mr Potter!" Cried McGonagall she then saw the wound on his shoulder. "You will need to see Madam Pomfrey about that shoulder then the judges can give you your score." she gestured him over to the tent where Pomfrey.

He did hear how Moody congratulated him about sticking to his strengths and Hagrid about out flying the Horntail as well as about how glad he was Ron convinced him to head down to the three Broomsticks that day

Pomfrey was standing outside of the tent like she was expecting Harry to visit her. "Dragons!" She cried "First dementors then dragons, what next?" She asked to no one.

Pomfrey examined Harry's wound. "It's going to take time to heal and you will need to apply this." Pomfrey handed Harry a jar of a pale looking balm then gestured Harry into a nearby cubicle.

"Some one will be their to help you in a minute Mr potter." Pomfrey added as she left to attend to Cedric or Krum.

Through this he wondered where Fleur was. Then he felt joy through the bond as a shadow was cast upon him as his cubicle opened up. Turning around he saw Fleur beaming at him with a smile. She made her way over to him then enveloped him a hug.

"Ow ow ow" cried Harry as Fleur's hug agitated the wound he had yet to apply the balm for.

"Merci 'arry" She spoke looking over the wound her arms a little frantic.

"It's alright Fleur but could you help me?" Asked Harry displaying the balm he received from Pomfrey.

"Oui" she replied Harry made room on the bed for her as she sat off the his side with the wound then started to apply the balm.

Harry made a mental note of Fleur's slightly blackened jacket and the distinct smell of burnt hair but otherwise she seemed alright it a little damp. Fleur feeling Harry's eyes wander over her spoke up "I'm alright 'arry after ze dragon was asleep it snorted a small bit of fire." Harry chuckled a little it as she was thankfully in no real harm from such a little bit of fire. Fleur gave a small pout but smiled. He was about to speak up about the small kiss he received from Fleur but was silenced when he heard.

"arry!" cried Gabrielle as she was now at the entrance of the cubical.

He expected such an outburst from Gabrielle what he did not expect was to have her come crashing into him with her lips on his. Both of her hands on his cheeks holding him in place. He was stunned here was Gabrielle someone he cared for but felt wrong returning her feeling while he was bonded to Fleur. He found he was really enjoying it but could not convince himself this was fair to Fleur. So he pulled Gabrielle away. She was taking deep breaths and her cheeks were tinted pink

"Gabrielle I'm sorry but I can't…" Harry was cut off by Fleur this time who pulled him into a soul searing kiss both kisses were full of love, commitment, and passion. Fleur pulled away then began to speak. "you can 'arry boz I and Gabrielle decided to share you."

"Share?" Questioned Harry.

"Oui ' arry us being Veela lets us boz marry you." Said Fleur

"But how?"

"Zat is a story for anozzer time but all you need to know now is zat you could 'ave zree wives two being me and Gabrielle." Explained Fleur.

Harry thought about this then remembering the ending text he read on Veela bonds did say that their bonds were under something called Ancient Law. He would definitely need to have Hermione look this up. He accepted but asked for an explanation later as just after facing a dragons he did not want to think much. So the rest of his day was much of blur. From making up with Ron to getting his scores and then falling asleep in his last day in the Gryffindor dormitories for the year.

 **An: 300 favourites reached and let me know if the last few chapters are better than the beginning.**

 **And I will be changing the description slightly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 15**

Harry let out a groan as he sat up from his bed. He winced at his shoulder as it was still tender from yesterday gradually. He became more awake then he recalled the events of yesterday. Facing a dragon, the comment Hagrid made about Ron, how both Fleur and Gabrielle said they would share him, how they both said they would both marry him, Placing first beside Krum, making up with Ron, and then eventually arriving up in the Gryffindor dormitories to fall into his bed.

After taking note of what happened yesterday he made mental notes to himself to talk to Ron about Hagrid, moving into the separated dorm with Fleur and Gabrielle. He started his daily routine for the morning then made his way down to the common room to his delight he saw Ron Ginny, and Hermione.

"Morning"

At his voice the trio turned to face Harry who was coming down the stairs they each had a smile on their face.

Hermione who came rushing over to envelop him in a hug. "Are you alright Harry. You still look worn out." Noted Hermione.

"I'll be fine." Assured Harry

"You sure mate? You still seem a little worn out" Worried Ron.

"I'm sure Ron." Said Harry "But I have to ask what did Hagrid mean by you convincing him to go to The Three Broomsticks." Asked Harry.

"Ah that." Said Ron messing with the back of his head. "I heard you were going to Hogsmeade with Fleur and when Hagrid came looking for you I told him you were there."

"Thanks it helped." Said Harry.

"No worries, now let's head down to lunch I'm getting hungry." then as if on cue his stomach growled causing his face to grow as red as his hair and some chuckles from the other occupants in the room.

"Wait lunch, what time is it?" Asked Harry.

"You wouldn't know because at breakfast today Dumbledore gave the students the day off because of the tournament yesterday." Informed Hermione frowning slightly at not having classes.

"OK then guess lunch it is." Said Harry as he led the way to the dining hall.

On the way he was congratulated by numerous students and the few teachers they walked by. When they finally got to the entranceway of the great hall it seemed a number of students were already done or decided to skip lunch. Harry scanned the room Looking for Fleur or Gabrielle to his dismay neither were their.

Harry felt a pat on his back when Ron spoke "You can see your girlfriend later, for now lets eat."

Harry was about to refute but stopped to think what were they both Gabrielle and Fleur said they would share him they also talked about marriage so did Fleur and Gabrielle love him? Harry felt warm at the thought they both loved him but would it be fair to them, Could he keep them happy and wasn't marriage between three people illegal or was it allowed in the wizardry world. He would definitely need to ask about this or look it up.

He ate with everyone when he finished he sat still talking with his friends.

"Mr Potter come with me to Dumbledore's office." Said Mcgonagall

Harry turned around to see Mcgonagall

"Of course professor" Harry then got up to follow Mcgonagall who was already leaving the hall the others gave curious glances at Harry but he gave a reassuring smile then saying he would explain later.

Harry followed Mcgonagall to the Gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office Mcgonagall spoke "Sugar Quill" Harry entered the staircase as the steps started to ascend to the Headmaster's office. Arriving at the headmaster's office he felt joy though the bond realizing Fleur was in the headmaster's office Harry opened the door. To find Madam Maxime, Fleur Gabrielle, and Dumbledore all conversing. Fleur turned around to see Harry then gestured him over to the rest of the group.

"Good to see you Harry." said Dumbledore "Now that you have arrived I can show you the way to your new dormitories." Dumbledore then got up to lead everyone out the door. Harry followed Dumbledore through the school with Fleur and Gabrielle behind him while Maxime was was beside Dumbledore talking to him about one thing or another. While walking he felt both Fleur and Gabrielle place their hands in his he blushed at the contact but smiled. They followed Dumbledore to an out of the way hall that Harry never used as it did not have any shortcuts to get around the school with. he stopped at a door then gestured the three over to a painting to by a door.

The portrait contained two young couple holding hands while sitting under a tree with a small lake behind them.

"Now you will need to set a password for your room, simply speak your new password to the painting and they will allow people in that have the password and should you wish to change your password simply tell them so and your new password." Explained Dumbledore.

Harry turned to Fleur and Gabrielle "What should our password be?"

Both Fleur and Gabrielle turned to around then started speaking in hushed tones much to the amusement of Maxime and Dumbledore leaving a curious Harry out of the loop.

They turned around "We zing we have one." Harry stepped to the side to allow Fleur access to the painting. "Mon amour" said Fleur Harry looked at Fleur curiously while the three entered the dormitory first.

Harry looked around to find it cozy to the left he saw a plush red couch facing a small fire place with small red chairs on either side of the couch and a small glass table in front of it. To the right was a small kitchen dining area combination there was a gas stove with some counter space. Towards the back of the room was small raised area with a window and a small table with three chairs then to the right side of the table was an open door to what Harry could see was a bedroom as well as a bedroom to the left. Harry also noted that their things were already here.

"Now as you three will be living here I expect the three of you to be on your best behaviour." Said Madam Maxime. Both Fleur and Gabrielle nodded

"Well then with that I suppose she should allow the three of them to settle into their new home for the rest of the year." said Dumbledore Maxime agreed and they soon left leaving Harry Fleur and Gabrielle in their new home for the year.

Harry made his way over to the couch the letting out a loud sigh he sat down. Fleur and Gabrielle followed where they took a seat on each side simply enjoying being close.

"So what did you mean by share me? Asked Harry breaking the peaceful silence.

"Exactly as we said we will share you." Said Fleur

"But isn't it illegal or not allowed to be married to two people at once?"

"Oui, in zis case we can. It is because of some zing zat 'appened long ago zat lets us, and as we said we will explain now. Gabrielle can you go get ze book?" Gabrielle then left her seat beside Harry then headed over to the room that Fleur and Gabrielle would be sharing. Gabrielle came back in with a book in hand then opened it to a marked chapter. The words began to move about the page and a faint light was raised out of the book. The book began to speak itself. How the words came in English for him he was unsure.

"Long ago there were two families both were allies to one another, one family had a boy for an heir he had raven black hair and silver eyes and garbed in the best clothing. The other family had a girl for an heir. She had long dark midnight hair and blue eyes the colour of the sky. She dressed in clothing that matched her and gave her an almost ethereal look. Both heads of the two family's were friendly to each other and visited each other often they let their children play and play until they needed to head back to their home.

While the boy was travelling to visit the girl the girl he came upon a most horrid sight. The sight that a young lady with silver hair and deep ocean blue. Was being cornered by a band of thugs with lust and blood thirst in their eyes. The boy doing as his chivalry demanded of him approached the band and with wand in hand he ordered the band to leave when they did not he fought he was able to take out the group with but a few injures. The boy turned back to the lady to find she had a sad smile on her face. The boy asked if she was hurt. But to his surprise he learned she was a Veela she then explained how she was now bound to him. Accepting the bond his chivalry demanded of him to wed the Veela as he was not going to let her live life without love after. He and the Veela made their way to the girl's home where his father waited for him.

When they arrived he was met by his father, the girl's father and herself he explained what happened the three looked sad the boy learned that the fathers had agreed to wed the boy and the girl. He looked equally sad as the boy had loved the girl. The fathers worked together to try and push to law that he may wed more than once, they succeed. The Veela, the girl, and the boy lived their life together from then onward."

The book finished and Gabrielle closed it. "It's a nice story but I don't see how it lets me marry the both of you." Said Harry.

"Zat is because it is not a story it is true, at least part of it is. zeir is an actual law from long ago zat allows Veela to wed someone zat is already married, to be married or zat lets zem marry another." Explained Fleur.

"Alright but what about you two? Will you two be alright with this?" Asked Harry.

"Oui we will 'arry we boz agreed to try and share you, but will you be?" Asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know all I can say is I'll try. While it's not love or at least yet, I care for you both."

"zat is all we ask 'arry, zere is one ozer zing we need to talk about." Said Fleur she placed her hands in her lap and started to fidget a little. "When I was put ze balm on you I noticed scars on your back."

Harry paled a little. she saw what he wanted to keep hidden away from others he had succeed over the years at school to keep them hidden having a slightly different routine than others and sleeping with a shirt on no matter how hot it became. The others thought it odd but did not question him about it. Now that someone saw them he would have to tell them and they were two of the most important people he had met and it scared him what they would think.

A hand made it way over his it was Fleur he felt the calming effect of the bond "You do not need to tell us 'arry we will wait until you are ready." Fleur brought her forehead to his. Fleur felt his emotion but did not push she could wait as could Gabrielle. Fleur could only describe what she felt as terror.

"Thank you." Harry had calmed down "I suppose we should get to sleep." The time on the clock read midnight both Fleur and Gabrielle headed to their room while Harry went to his. The following days were enjoyable until he reached Transfiguration class on the second Thursday of December. after the normal class that was shorter than it normally was Mcgonagall transfigured a large gramophone. Filch was in the back of the class and the students were moved separated to one side or the either of the classroom by gender. Filch placed a record on the gramophone while Mcgonagall addressed the students.

"The Yule ball has been a tradition since the first Tri-wizard Tournament. It is a time for when the students of all schools are able to relax and allow themselves much needed release from the tension of the tournament. "I also expect that all of you will behave yourselves and finally only the fourth year students will be able to attend though they may invite younger students as their dates. For the remainder of the class I expect you all to pair up and practice as I will not have the Gryffindor name be shamed by a student that dances like a half drunken ape." at this music began to play and slowly but surely a number of student paired off but the bell rang and Harry got off not needing to pair up with anyone

But before he could leave the class Mcgonagall called him over to her desk.

"Now Mr. Potter I expect you to and your dance partner..." said Mcgonagall

"Dance partner?" said Harry

"Yes. Potter the Champions have traditional led the ball with their dance partner." Said Mcgonagall eyeing Harry as he was growing red.

"Professor, I don't dance." Said Harry.

"In this you do and I expect you to follow tradition now you will have a dance partner and you will open the ball with her." Mcgonagall said effectively ending all discussion on the matter.

'Dance partner, I don't even know how to dance. Perhaps Gabrielle or Fleur can teach me or be my dance partner.' though Harry on his way to his next class.

 **An: done hope you enjoyed as I prefer to take most stories with that there is a grain of truth within them. Also plus one sin for anything you want to sin about. Sorry binge watching Cinema Sins. Also a quick pole who should Harry go with Fleur or Gabrielle?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 16**

 **With a 14 to 9 split Gabrielle wins and sorry I am not going to have all three go together but Fleur will be going with another as a friend who should it be though?**

Harry made his way to his new dormitories after classes thinking that now he had to ask either Fleur or Gabrielle to the ball he figured he should ask Fleur first. Entering his quarters he saw just who he was thinking about their was Fleur on the couch he gathered his Gryffindor courage and started walking over to Fleur.

Before he made himself known "'ello 'arry" Said Fleur while still reading a book.

"Hey Fleur" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Asked Harry he wrung his hands and shifted his weight on each foot.

"I'd love to 'arry but I'd like you to take Gabrielle." Said Fleur. Harry did not look too put out but wore a confused look.

"I'd like you to take 'er because you are ze only male I trust to take her. If she was to go wiz anozer I'm afraid zey may make unwelcome advances." Explained Fleur Harry nodded

Harry felt nerves at his next question "Alright but only if you teach me to dance."

"Oui, agreed and you must save a dance for me at ze ball." Said Fleur.

Harry nodded then joined Fleur on the other end of the couch after a few minutes the door opened to reveal Gabrielle who came in looking worn out.

'ello Gabrielle 'ow were your classes today?" Asked Fleur.

"'ard" Gabrielle then sat In the nearby chair closer of Harry. "especially Defence against ze dark arts, I can't get ze 'ang of it"

Harry sat up at the mention of DADA. Fleur noticed this and raised an eyebrow followed by an idea in her head.

"'arry can 'elp you, 'e can cast a patronus already." Said Fleur

Gabrielle looked over at Harry to see him with his head slightly lowered and a hand rubbing the back of his head with a slight tinge of red on his face and a small smile.

"Please 'arry" Pleaded Gabrielle with puppy dog pout on her lips.

Harry looked at Gabrielle and felt his few reservations about it melt away "Ugh, fine I'll help but I make no promises."

Gabrielle cheered at having Harry help her and a small smile crossed his and Fleur's face as well.

"I zing its is about time you let me see zat patronus you said you'd show me." Said Fleur

Harry gave a sigh he did agree to it. With his wand drawn he gathered a memory of his time with Fleur and Gabrielle where they simply talked everything was normal no death, no challenge loomed overhead he was simply at peace he allowed his feelings to fill him with all the joy and happiness he gave a breath then spoke "Expecto Patronum" a tendril of silver mist shot forth from Harry's wand the mist formed into a silvery stag that began to jump throughout the room leaving a stream of silver mist and giving the room a present and joyous feeling.

The stag faded away much to the dismay of Gabrielle who was wide eyed and smiling from ear to ear and Fleur who looked amazed.

"Mon Dieu, zat was.." Said Fleur

"Amazing" Finished Gabrielle

Gabrielle crashed into Harry who stumbled back a little but kept upright "You 'ave to teach me zat." she looked up with her puppy dog look much to Harry's

"Oui, me as well." added Fleur.

"Alright, how about tomorrow?"Asked Harry

"Yes, zat would be alrig't" Said Fleur.

Glancing at the clock it appeared around four thirty five. "Looks to be about dinner; shell we go get something to eat?" Asked Harry.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle agreed and followed Harry out the door and down the halls to the Great hall. There he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table eating. Though at the far side of the hall he could see several Beauxbaton students wave over at Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Go join them you should still hang out with your friends while here." Said Harry as he gestured Fleur and Gabrielle to where Beauxbaton was sitting. They made their way over slightly reluctant while Harry sat with at the Gryffindor table with the others.

When Harry sat down he was bombarded by questions, he should have expected it other than in classes and between he had not been able to spend a lot of alone time without Fleur or Gabrielle with him.

"So how is?" Asked Ron ambiguously

"How's what?" Responded Harry

"Living with two of the hottest girls within Hogwarts." Said Ron

"Honestly Ron" said Hermione then swat at his shoulder as he

Harry chuckled at the memory of when Gabrielle came out into the main room in nothing but a towel while asking Fleur a question as she was beside him helping him understand some school work. She gave a squeak then raced back into her bedroom and slammed the door so hard he thought the hinges broke.

He explained his time with Fleur and Gabrielle in more detail and said if Fleur and Gabrielle agreed they could hang out in the room sometimes. After dinner Harry rejoined Fleur and Gabrielle who were waving to some of their classmates who were headed back to the carriage. Then Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle all headed back to their quarters. When they arrived to his surprise Fleur said to them that she was feeling a bit tired and headed back to her and Gabrielle's room for some sleep this left Harry and Gabrielle in the living area. Where they sat on the couch talking about miscellaneous things.

"Gabrielle?" Said Harry

Gabrielle gave a small hum at hearing him.

"I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me?" Asked Harry nervously.

"Oui, Oui, a zousand times Oui!" Said Gabrielle enthusiastic about being asked by Harry.

"But what about Fleur?" Questioned Gabrielle

"Fleur thought it best if we went with another so you came to mind about who to ask." Harry lied if only slightly.

Gabrielle was his second pick if Fleur thought they should go separately or if their was another reason. Harry was happy to see Gabrielle so energetic. Before much longer the clock struck midnight they both said their good nights then headed to sleep.

After the classes were though the next morning Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle all headed to an abandoned classroom so Harry could teach them both the Patronus Charm. He started by having them both speak the incantation followed by the wand movement when tit looked like Gabrielle had a little difficulty he moved behind her then stretched his arm toward her wand then did the movement with her. After realizing how they both were and that Gabrielle had the movement down he stepped away with a shade of red he moved where he was behind both of then then continued to teach.

"Alright now that the wand movement and incantation are done close your eyes." They both did "Now find a memory something that means so much to you, find one that makes you the happiest. Feel it, allow it to fill you up let every part of yourself feel it and focus only on how happy and how strong that memory feels to you." after a small while they both opened their eyes. "Fleur how about you go first." Said Harry

Fleur raised her wand the spoke "Expecto Patronum" At first nothing came out she tried again but this time only a small amount of silver came forth.

She slouched in defeat sad that she was unable to even produce a shield. Harry came behind her then snaked his arms up hers "I'll help you" Harry said he sent all of his joy and happiness through the bond.

She gave a soft smile toward Harry then looked back in front of her with renewed vigour she once again spoke "Expecto Patronum" this time though a beautiful silver mist shot forward it formed into a shield then lasted a few moments before it dissipated.

Fleur was drained and felt like she was about to collapse but stumbled a bit and actually looked like she was about to hit the floor but before she could even get close to the floor Harry held her up and helped her over to a nearby chair.

"That was excellent Fleur great job." Harry said before pulling out and offering her some chocolate.

After making sure Fleur was alright he then made his way over to Gabrielle.

He looked her in the eye then asked "Ready?"

Gabrielle looked back then gave "Oui"

Harry did the same thing he did for Fleur but without the added benefit of the bond. He tried to help Gabrielle by making sure she felt pleasant and safe with him at her back.

Gabrielle then spoke "Expecto Patronum" Nothing came out as the same as Fleur's first time. Gabrielle tried again then a third. She was about to give up but Harry leaned close to her ear then spoke "I know you can do it. Don't give up" with his words of encouragement she tried again this time the same as Fleur a shield formed but much smaller than Fleur's when it finished Gabrielle collapsed but felt like legs were made of jelly. Harry had to carry her over to a chair so she could rest. Harry offered a piece of chocolate Gabrielle felt much better after eating it.

"Zat was..." Fleur said leaving the statement hanging.

"'ard" Finished Gabrielle who gave light chuckle.

"You both did a great job." Harry beamed at the both of them. "I think though it would be good to stop for the day." They both agreed Harry then helped Gabrielle back then he would come back for Fleur. Gabrielle was too tired to walk so Harry had to carry her back like a bride. Once Harry had placed Gabrielle in her bed and said their good nights even before he left the room Gabrielle was sound asleep. He had slight smile then left to help Fleur back.

Once Harry had returned he noticed two things. One that Fleur was much better than she was previously and two that their were instruments around the room that looked charmed.

"Fleur, What's this?" Asked Harry

"Well you did 'elp us to cast ze patronus so I wanted to teach you to dance if only a little." Said Fleur.

"But aren't you tired?" Harry saw the slightly sluggish movement Fleur had and the little droop in her eyes.

"Oui, but it is not too bad." responded Fleur "let's begin shall we?"

Harry walked in front of Fleur unsure what he was suppose to do Fleur gently guided his hands. one to her waist the other she held the music began to play.

(Music)

Fleur began to lead them it started slow Harry was nervous and they started with a more traditional and simple waltz. This continued and Fleur led Harry to continue but a more complicated Waltz. Harry stumbled and tripped a little and possibly stepped on her toes for which he apologised for repeatedly. As well as his hands lost their place and wondered a little. After an hour Harry had finally gotten the hang of dancing though he would need a bit more practice for the Yule Ball. Fleur decided she wanted to change things a little so Fleur with a wave of her wand had the instruments play a different tune.

Fleur asserted herself where she pressed her body to his where they slowly began to spin in place. Fleur had her hands on the back of his shoulders while Harry had his on her lower back crossing over the other. Fleur placed her head on his shoulder beside his with a peaceful smile on her face and one on his. Fleur moved her head back to gaze into Harry's eyes they shone like bright green emeralds while Harry gazed into Fleur's that looked deeper than any ocean.

Harry began to lean in ever so slowly with his eyes half lidded only to be stop halfway because Fleur did the same. This felt like nothing when Gabrielle or Fleur declared they would share him when emotions were high and either of them could have died. This kiss was one of tenderness and this only reconfirmed the love they declared he now understood the unknown emotion he felt from Fleur ever since that time. It was love, something that had been but a fleeting emotion. They danced into the night sharing tender brief kisses.

 **An: Hope you enjoyed first off the dancing scene was inspired by 'All About Us' by 'He is We'**

 **also would like to recommend a story for you all 'An Amnesiac Hero' by 'Tony Samuels' it's an interesting take on Master of Death and time travel/alt dimension fic and it's at least in my opinion well written.**

 **Ending with a short yay for 500 follows**


	17. Chapter 17

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 17**

 **:)**

Harry a woke to the sun shining through the blinds of his room. Harry tried to turn over and attempt to capture a bit more sleep before classes started. But he found his arm was currently captured by a head of silvery hair, Harry immediately stopped moving in hopes that he did not wake his companion. To his dismay he heard a soft groan and slight movement from his side where his arm became free.

Harry recalled their slow dance and the soft, light, and feathery kisses they shared. Harry smiled lightly at his own revelation, he was in love, Harry Potter was in love with Fleur Delacour. Harry worried slightly at how Gabrielle would react but ultimately he figured he would cross that bridge when the time came. For now though he simply enjoyed the morning. He remembered that they did nothing but sleep in the same bed. He did not want to go farther than that until he was older at least until he was two or three more years.

To Harry's surprise he then heard a yawn from his other side to see Gabrielle was also waking up she must have sneaked in when they were both asleep. "Morning" Muttered Gabrielle as she curled back next to Harry's side a soft smile on her face.

"Morning Gabrielle" Harry responded with tucking a small tuft of hair out of her face.

"Morning Fleur" Harry then ran his hand up and down on Fleur's arm as she was now laying on her side.

Fleur responded by sleepily sitting up and giving a small peak on Harry's cheek. To Harry's credit he no longer turned red when Fleur or Gabrielle gave him small pecks but when they both did at the same time he still had a slight blush on his face or when he displayed such affection. He returned the gesture with a small bit of redness.

Fleur then gave a yawn as well before saying "Morning 'arry"

Fleur looked over at Gabrielle with a soft smile as she saw that Gabrielle was already fast asleep Fleur knew when Gabrielle tried to sneak in because she accidentally woke her up but said nothing of it letting Gabrielle crawl next to Harry

Fleur then got up then took Gabrielle back to their room thanks to the levitation charm. Harry stayed in bed for a few moments wonder when sleeping this close to two very beautiful and attractive females became normal. Pondering it for a few moments but realising no answer would come he went about his morning routine.

When he exited to the main room he saw he still had some time before needing to head down to the great hall so he decided to wait for Fleur and Gabrielle. It wasn't long before they both came out of their room. After greetings were finished they proceeded to head to the great hall. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were all seated and eating the three joined them talking about various things. Harry then glanced over at Ron. Ron while resistant to Fleur and Gabrielle's allure was certainly not immune so the few times where Ron had lost control were uncommon but humours when it happened. The largest tell tale sign was when his eyes had this sheen to them and far off look while looked at either Fleur or Gabrielle and this time was with Fleur.

Harry had started to set it to a timer when the remaining barriers would crumble and Ron would do something embarrassing. 3….. 2…..1….."Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron exclaimed.

It looked as though Ron was going to run from the table but Fleur spoke "Oui" Before he could make it out of his seat.

Ron did a double take turning his head so fast it looked as though it gave him whiplash.

"Wha…?" Ron spoke

"I said Yes, Ronald, only as a friend zoug'. Would zat be acceptable?" Asked Fleur.

"Yea, yes" Agreed Ron as he now wore a large smile.

After the group finished a talking about a few other details they separated to head to class. Harry's days ended with a small teaching sessions with Gabrielle and learning to dance with Fleur. His days continued like this until the day of the Yule Ball. Harry Fleur and Gabrielle agreed to arrive separately so Harry was at the entrance hall waiting for Gabrielle and Fleur. Harry was now it his dress robes they were comfortable if a little baggy and were made of a decent material.

Ron was right beside him, after much pleading with his mother, Molly Weasley the preivius weeks and an offer from Harry to use his money. He received new dress robes for which Ron expressed immense gratitude for. Harry and Ron turned their head to the stairs to see Hermione walking down in her pink frilly dress robes to which she explained Victor asked her to the ball. With this Harry learned why Victor was so often in the library even after the first task was over. Hermione left to join Victor.

They turned to the stairs once more to see Fleur gracefully walking down the stairs in her sliver- grey dress that was embroidered with black frills at the top of her dress that followed along her left shoulder strap. Fleur's hair was held back into a bun with a decorative piece that flowed throughout her hair causing small glimmers of light to be reflected.

'Wow' was all Harry thought as he watched Fleur come down the stairs. Ron was faring worse than normal but then again Harry was having difficulty restraining himself as well. After a quick and slightly painful jab in the side by Harry Ron came out of his daze.

He returned the jab then muttered "Lucky" followed by a slight friendly smirk. Fleur joined then

"Bonsoir, 'arry, Ron" Fleur greeted.

"Hello" They both said simultaneously Harry looked around and back up the stairs before asking "Where is Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle is coming down in just a moment, let us get ready Ronald." Fleur said while gesturing her arm out for him to take. They left leaving Harry looking up the stairs.

Another moment later Gabrielle came down in a white silvery dress very much like Fleur's but Gabrielle's hair was let down allowing it to fall behind her reaching the lower part of her back while also wearing a small about of jewellery. Her skin seemed to glow and hair vibrant as she walked down the stairs

To say Harry was amazed was an understatement Gabrielle looked better than Fleur. He had never seen someone look quite as angelic as Gabrielle did at this moment. If Harry didn't know better at the moment he would have thought she was an angel.

"Bonsoir, 'arry" Gabrielle said while she played with her hands. Gabrielle started to look slightly worried at how Harry was reacting simply looking at her with an agape mouth.

Gabrielle was about to panic and head back up the stairs before Spoke "Beautiful" this one word was all it took for Gabrielle to regain her confidence and Harry to look straight in her eyes.

"I am?" Asked Gabrielle hoping to hear it again.

"You are very beautiful Gabrielle." Harry said softly before outstretching his hand toward her. She took it then headed to the other champions and their dates.

After a brief greet between them all Mcgonagall ushered them all toward the hall doors standing side by side with their partners the doors opened and they all walked in while the other students watched from either side of them there were more than a few jealous stares on the whole of the champions but mostly centred on Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they each arguably had the most sought after dates of the Yule ball. Each champion took a place on the floor and positioned themselves to begin dancing Each partner matching the other especially 0Harry as all those dance lessons with Fleur really helped him while he was not perfect he quickly corrected any mistake and did not step on Gabrielle's toes.

Soon the school joined in Harry had to say he enjoyed himself he may even dance with Fleur or Gabrielle when it's not a formal event. Soon though everyone started to change dance partners. First Harry got to dance with Fleur they laughed and Fleur told him that Ron was on his best behaviour. Next was Hermione they talked for a bit about Victor allowing Harry to tease Hermione about her date. To which she teased him about Fleur and Gabrielle as she already read up on Veela she already knew that they were going to share him.

Next he danced with Cho while Hermione took her place dancing with Ron.

"How is your evening Harry." Asked Cho.

"It's been good." Harry said ending with a smile thinking about his dances with Fleur and Gabrielle.

"That's good, Harry I have been meaning to tell you some things." Said Cho

"What is it?" Asked Harry

Cho looked at Harry seriously "Some of the Claws have been talking, we don't think you put your name in the Goblet Harry, it's illogical, if even half the rumours to be believed. We also wish to help in some way if possible."

Harry looked at Cho for a moment unsure how to take this new information and offer of help but figured it would be better to have more allies.

"Thanks Cho tell them it is greatly appreciated and should I need that help I will take them up on that offer." Responded Harry. The song ended but not before Cho handed a piece of parchment.

Harry then found himself dancing with Susan Bones a Hufflepuff. Harry had not known much about her aside from what he saw around school and the occasional comments from the guys in the dorms when they went on one of their conversations about who was the hottest females in the school.

"Hello Harry, Having a good time."Asked Susan.

"It's been good Susan, How has your evening been?"

"It's been Well." Replied Susan he gave a more determined face before speaking again." Harry I know some of my house has been less than friendly, but I'd like to be the one to tell you that those like Cedric and myself don't think you put your name in the cup. From what we've seen you aren't the type to do that."

Harry was slightly taken back one house believe him was a shock two was likely as the Puffs had Cedric from their own house and he wasn't even suppose to be part of this. if Slytherin had some that believed he would have to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, one because it was Slytherin and two because some people from each house were not against him or seemed to support him.

"Thanks Susan it's kind of hard to believe some of the Puffs would be alright like that considering I'm not even suppose to be in this thing and you guys have Cedric to support." responded Harry.

Susan shook her head "No it's alright, some of us have given you no reason too."

they continued to dance for a while longer before it was time for the feast the students sat at tables that appeared around the outer edges and the champions sat at a specific table in the centre while the teachers sat at a long table in the front overlooking the students.

"So Victor treating Hermione alright?" Ron asked a bit more seriously.

"Of course." Victor looked slightly put off by Ron's remark at not being a gentleman.

"RON" Exclaimed Hermione looking like she would pull her wand on Ron.

The other of the table simply laughed.

"So Cedric, when did you ask Cho to the ball?" Asked Harry trying to disarm the situation.

"I asked Cho about two days after it was announced she was the first person to come to mind." Replied Cedric not looked embarrassed like Cho was at that moment.

"How about you Harry? The younger sister to the woman that if rumour is to be believed your girlfriend." Said Cedric.

"Zat is because I zougt it would be better to go separately as we are boz champions." Answered Fleur.

"Oui zen 'arry asked me." Said Gabrielle as she snuggled into Harry's arm.

"And you Ron?" Cedric tuned to Ron

"I simply made a fool of myself and Fleur took pity on me and said to go as a friend." Said Ron

The rest of the dinner was filled with pleasant conversation between them all and more than once he thought he saw Dumbledore watching them with a smile on his lips.

Then the dancing began again. Harry rejoined Gabrielle dancing with her first and Harry found it fun listening to Gabrielle's enthusiasm about how well Harry was able to dance and about how her evening was going. After two songs Harry found himself dancing with Fleur again enjoying her company and saying that she would see him back in their quarters.

The next person Harry found himself dancing with left him more than a bit nervous. This person was Daphne Greengrass, the so called Ice Queen of Slytherin.

"Evening Potter," Daphne spoke breaking the ice.

"You as well, Miss Greengrass" Said Harry trying to sound as formal as he could.

"You seem to be able to dance well enough." Said Daphne noting small missteps Harry took.

"I had to learn a lot during the week." Replied Harry

"I assumed as much with the help of your two women." she said her face showing no emotion.

"They have names, Fleur and Gabrielle." Said Harry a little more harshly than he liked.

Daphne smiled a bit 'He treats them with respect.' she thought.

"I apologize, I did not mean to imply they were mere things." She spoke in friendlier tone.

"I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have gotten that harsh with you." Harry said.

"Well as it seems this dance is almost over, let's get down to business then" She declared while he gave her a quizzical look.

"Their are some of us in Slytherin that have had it with following our parents in their reign of Pure-blood supremacy. We would like to follow our own path, and we have come to the conclusion that you are the most likely to make that happen. So Potter if you need information on your enemy's activity or some plan concocted we would be more than happy to assist in your endeavour." She informed.

"How can I tell if what you say is true and not some trap." Harry challenge wary of trusting the house of cunning.

"Simple, you don't but whether you seek help from us or not is your concern we still have other alternatives should you reject us outright but it was thought that you are the most probable person to bring change. Especially with your ties to Dumbledore and your fame." She said. Before Harry could ask any more the song ended and she was lost in the crowd. Harry stopped for a moment to pinch the top of his hand and when he did not wake up he knew he was not dreaming.

Realising he could worry about it later he sought out Gabrielle as he wanted to make the ending of this night special. When Harry spotted Gabrielle he immediately made his way over to her.

"'arry." She smiled "were you seeking me out?"

"Yea, I wanted to have the last two dances with you before we had to head back." He said as he grabbed her hand and directed her to where he wanted.

"W'ere are we going 'arry" she giggled as Harry was now taking her out of the hall.

"You'll See" Harry said back

Harry led her to the gardens where they walked around Gabrielle looked around in amazement at how beautiful the area looked under the moonlight with a light and thin layer of dew. At one end of the garden was a stone patio with a bench. The music could still be heard and when Harry outstretched his hand Gabrielle took it without a second thought.

They danced until they could hear no more music to which they sat down on the stone bench.

"So how was your night Gabrielle?" Asked Harry worried he had been a horrible date.

"Wonderful." She Responded with a dreamy sigh. "I do wis' we could 'ave danced more but I know I couldn't keep you all to myself."

"I'm sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"Non, you 'ad many ozers zat wanted to dance wiz you." she replied

"Still is their a way I could make it up to you?" He asked.

"Oui zer is a way." She replied with a slight smirk.

"Wha.." Was all he could get out before he found himself in a breathtaking kiss from Gabrielle that turned into a full blown Snogging session Harry felt a similar feeling he did with Fleur but instead of gentle warmth this was like a small fire that needed to be extinguished or it would burn him and the only relief he got was when Gabrielle had her lips on his. Harry knew it he was in love with Gabrielle.

His last coherent thought of the evening was professor Mcgonagall ushering them back into the castle.

 **An: and Done. Yay to being placed on the author list of 100 people.**

 **Now some things that need to be discussed.**

 **A: how would you feel if during the sequel another girl was added?**

 **B: A poll will be put up on who I was thinking.**

 **C: thoughts on marriage contracts?**

 **This part of the plot is still very tentative I could add some one, I could not I'm unsure yet. This won't be like the others where it will be a 100% you guys get the say but more an opinion. That is all, peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 18**

Light shined through the windows into the eyes of the three sleeping on the red velvet canopy bed. Each made a movement from turning their heads, covering with their arms or turning away from the window to shield their eyes from the rays of the sun but to little success. "What time is it." Asked Harry as he was lying in between the two beautiful females in the bed.

"It is about six zirty." responded Fleur who had found some shelter from the sun by snuggling closer to Harry.

"Good Zing we don't 'ave classes today." Commented Gabrielle.

"Yea, one thing though why are you both in my bed again?" Harry had gotten used to one or both of them being in his bed as of late as every so often one or both would sneak in.

"Its comfortable." Both Fleur and Gabrielle replied in unison.

"We need to get up," Harry said. As he tried to stir them both. Harry yawned as he made his way to his shower while both Fleur and Gabrielle groggily made their way to their own showers.

Harry exited the showers and prepared for the day as he was gathering his things he remembered the note from Cho. He looked for a bit until he found it. The note read.

"Harry a tip to help with your egg if you still need it. Take it to the Prefects bath on the fifth floor located to the left of the stature of Boris the Bewildered and have a dip in the water. The password is Pine fresh."

Cedric

'Thanks Cedric' Harry thought making a mental note to thank Cedric in person.

Harry exited his room and sat in a chair next to the fireplace waiting for Fleur and Gabrielle. After a few moments both exited their room after the three walked out.

While walking through the halls Harry said "Fleur I learned how to learn what the egg's clue is without it screeching, we can learn what it is after classes today."

"I'm sorry 'Arry, I cannot Madam Maxime wants to talk wiz Gabrielle and Me after classes today." Said Fleur

"How about tomorrow then?" Offered Harry.

"Non, go and find out w'at it says today, you can tell me w'at it says later." Said Fleur.

The three continued about their day mostly normal except for the few interruptions from students asking Harry and Ron about their dates. Ron told them that he went with Fleur because she was a friend and that she took some measure of pity on him. Some of the guys that asked looked down trodden as if their hopes of a date with Fleur were completely shattered. After Harry's classes and making his way to his quarters he made his way over to the fifth floor and entered the Prefect's bath. After he filled up the tub with water and the various soaps, foams and other assortments of bath mixtures. He undressed and sunk into the large tub.

Harry after getting acclimated with the water of the bath grabbed hold of the golden egg before he could do more with the egg he heard a voice coughing from the other end of the tub. He looked over to see Moaning Myrtle.

"I'd try putting it in the water," Myrtle suggested

"Umm.. hello Myrtle what was that?" Harry asked nervously as he placed his egg beside him outside of the tub.

"I said why not try putting in in the water, that's what Cedric did." Said Myrtle. As she watch a nearby bubble float away

"Have you been spying on us Myrtle?" Asked Harry as he tried to gather the foam in an attempt to cover himself up.

"Sometimes, I also like to watch the other prefects bath with all the pretty bubbles." Myrtle said dreamily. "Now put your egg in the water, go on."

Myrtle had a smile on her face as it looked like she enjoyed bossing others, or at least Harry around.

Once he had the egg underwater he released the latch instead of the usual screeching it was an ethereal chorus with a voice singing but Harry was unable to hear. Harry slipped his head underwater to hear what the voice was singing.

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

When he heard it repeat he popped his above the surface for a breath of air. After he did so he slipped under again to memorize the riddle.

"All done now Harry,?" Asked Myrtle after Harry came up with his egg.

"Myrtle, are their merpeople in the Black Lake?" Asked Harry as he tried to go solve the first part of the riddle.

"Good job Harry, it took that boy Cedric, ages to figure it out." Myrtle said this while getting closer to Harry who in turn tried to scoot farther away.

Harry soon found he had no more room to place between Myrtle and himself. Myrtle then snuggled closer to Harry and laid on his shoulder with a sigh, a small giggle and dreamy look on her face. Harry let out a groan needing to find a way out of this situation.

Hey Myrtle, if I promise to come visit you with two very important people to me, you let me out, please?" Said Harry.

"Don't tell me it's the one with red hair and that bookish girl." Said Myrtle showing disgust for his two best friends.

"No, they're two new people that matter dearly to me." Said Harry.

Myrtle thought it over a for a bit but agreed so long as he agreed if he died in the tournament he would share her stall with her. Myrtle then flew into the air then dove head first into the bath and down the drain. Now that he was alone Harry got out of the bath and made his way down to his quarters hoping that Fleur would be there so he could tell her what he learned.

When he entered it appeared that Fleur and Gabrielle had not arrived yet so he waited while going over the riddle.

Most of it was easy _'An hour long you'll have to look'_ meant they had an hour. It seemed they would take something from them but what aside from their wands could they take. Harry had a number of precious items but none that he would sorely miss.

Harry heard the door open "'Arry, we're back." Said Gabrielle who skipped inside while humming.

"Welcome back, what are you two happy about?" asked Harry.

"Zat is a secret for now 'arry." Said Fleur as she placed one finger between her lips. Fleur walked over to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"You can tell me you know I won't tell anyone." Said Harry

"Zat is true, but it is still not confirmed yet, so lets wait for now." Said Fleur "Did you learn w'at ze clue in ze egg was?"

Harry recited the riddle he heard from the egg, Fleur came to the same conclusion about how long it would be as well as the task would likely be underwater. But the one part of the riddle that they were both unsure of was what they would sorely miss.

While in thought Gabrielle said "'ow about a person?"

"Non, ze sc'ools would not do zat, would zey?" Said Fleur then looked toward Harry.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure with this tournament." Said Harry

Fleur looked at Gabrielle a small frown on her face.

"Well we'll worry about if the time comes for now let's get some sleep and do some research tomorrow." Said Harry hoping to close the conversation about the possible worries of the second task.

As Fleur and Gabrielle were walking back Harry decided to try something bold for himself. Gabrielle, Fleur or both sometimes made their way into his bed so Harry thought why have them go through the trouble of making their way from their bed to his.

"How about we sleep in my room this time." Said Harry

Gabrielle looked completely happy that was before she raced into her room to get changed into her nightwear. Fleur had a small smile across her lips,

"Are you sure 'arry?" Asked Fleur

"Yes, you two seem to already make it to my bed already so might as well start there." Said Harry

Fleur gave a small chuckle before making her way to her room but looked back. "Zen we will be wiz you in a moment, you may want to get dressed as well unless you will be sleeping like zat." Said Fleur.

Fleur left the room leaving Harry to go to his and dress for the night. A moment later Fleur and Gabrielle entered. After a bit of fumbling around Harry found himself between the both of them Fleur to his right and Gabrielle to his left. Both had their heads on his shoulders.

"Goodnight Fleur, Gabrielle" Said Harry

"Goodnig't" they said in unison.

The next day after classes Harry, Fleur, Gabrielle, Ron and Hermione were in the library reading up on spells and other options Harry and Fleur could use to breath underwater for an hour. Fleur did suggest the bubble head charm where Hermione started searching a number of books for it.

"Here it is," Exclaimed Hermione gathering the others around her. "It's the bubble head charm, it allows the user to place a pocket of breathable air around their face letting them breath underwater or in hazardous conditions."

It is an option but would it be strong enough?," wondered Harry.

"I'm not sure but it's ze best we 'ave," Said Fleur, "Let's practice it, but continue to look if zere is somezing better."

For the next few weeks Fleur and Harry worked on the bubble head charm, in the meantime Ron Hermione and Gabrielle worked on finding if there was something better they could use. Hermione and Gabrielle read the books while Ron mostly gathered and put them away. Every few days both Harry and Fleur would join them to assist in looking.

Three Days before the last task and the last day that the group would be able to research any other forms of underwater breathing Moody came around the corner.

"Granger, Weasley, professor Mcgonagall want to see you in her office. Delacours, Maxime wants to see you as well" Said Moody, After a bit protesting they were forced to leave. This left Harry to put away the books by himself.

"Longbottom," Yelled Moody, Neville came around the corner at hearing his name called. "Why don't you help Mr Potter hear put his books away." Moody left soon after leaving Neville and Harry alone.

Neville got a glance at one of the books and said "Researching spells for underwater?"

"Yea looking for a way to breath an hour underwater," Said Harry as he placed a book on a shelf.

"Their is plant called the Gillyweed that can do that." Said Neville

Harry at hearing this placed the books he was carrying down and looked over at Neville to ask "Really?"

"Yea, Professor Sprout has some already grown and is going to use it for the Herbology Club when the weather gets better." Said Neville

"Neville can you ask and get enough of it for me and Fleur by the second task?"Asked Harry.

"I can ask, she will probably let you have some, she seems to have grown too much any how." Said Neville as he put another book away.

After thanking Neville who looked slightly shocked they put the rest of the books away with renewed efforts as Harry wanted to get back to his quarters to tell Fleur the good news and rest for the second task that was coming up soon.

 **An: Hope you enjoyed**

 **I have come to two possible conclusions**

 **One: I need a Beta/Editor as personally I'm not as good at writing as others I've seen so the possible help of another may get others into the story if they are turned away by the first few chapters. (I'm just the guy who can come up with a story.)**

 **Two: A cover or image to place on the stories if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.**

 **Till next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 19**

 **Still looking for a beta/editor.**

 **'internal dialogue'**

The next morning a small shrill could be heard coming from a desk that was in the room. Atop the desk was a Brown owl this owl was being used by Sirius to send letters to Harry when he had the chance too. After a while the bird flew over to Harry and started to nip at his ears and hair.

Harry was slightly awake but he wanted to ignore the bird for as long as possible as he was content with staying in bed between Fleur and Gabrielle but when the owl started to nip at him he figured it was time to get up.

"I'm up, I'm up you demented b-i-r-d." Harry finished with a yawn.

To this the owl gave him a glare while sticking its leg out for Harry to see a letter attached to it. After working his arms out from Fleur and Gabrielle who both had been holding them Harry finally took the letter opened it then began to read.

Prongs

When is the next Hogsmeade visit send by return owl.

Padfoot

While hoping for a little more then that short question Harry was still glad to get something from his godfather. Carefully Harry made his way out of the bed not to wake either Fleur or Gabrielle. Successful, Harry took the letter and owl out of the bedroom and into the living room to find some parchment and ink to write his message. After a moment of thought Harry gave that his next Hogsmeade visit would be March sixth.

After Harry sent the owl on its way, Harry sat on the couch not wanting to return to bed and possibly waking up either Fleur or Gabrielle and with about half an hour left before they needed to get up and head to breakfast he figured he might as well stay up anyway so he grabbed a nearby book to read. After about twenty minutes.

"Morning 'A-r-r-y?" Yawned Fleur who had just exited Harry's room.

"Morning Fleur, Sleep well?" Responded Harry as he sat the book down.

"Oui," Fleur joined Harry on the couch where he had been reading.

"So w'at was zat owl 'ere for?"Asked Fleur, Rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Harry had wondered how the owl hadn't woken either up, But it seemed he was wrong.

"It just came to deliver a message." Replied Harry hoping to end the conversation.

He knew he would have to tell them about Sirius but was unsure how. It wasn't like he could just go to them and say

' Hey Fleur, Gabrielle, you know the mass murderer. Sirius Black, He's my Godfather and he's innocent.'

"Yes I know 'Arry, zats w'at owls are for, But w'at was ze message?" Asked Fleur.

He realised he had to face the music sooner or later, and with Fleur she would be relentless until he told her, at least he had till tonight so Gabrielle could hear as well.

"Its a long story, and I think it's best of I tell both you and Gabrielle tonight," Said Harry.

"Very well, but I will 'old you to zat," Said Fleur

The day went about as was expected. Harry asked Neville how the Gillyweed was coming. Neville said would be able to get some tomorrow, Harry thanked him again then separated. Arriving to his quarters where Fleur and Gabrielle sat on the couch talking with each other. Fleur looked over to where she heard the door open and gestured Harry over to the chair nearby.

"OK 'Arry, now about ze letter earlier today, w'at is it about?" Said Fleur

"Alright, but I should start in my third year..." Harry recalled the events of his third year leaving out some of the more boring details, he mentioned how He learned Sirius was his godfather, he acquired The Marauders Map from Fred and George, to when he was taught the Patronus Charm from professor Lupin, how Peter Pettigrew was alive, and how he went back in time to save Buckbeak, and how he had saved Sirius.

There was a silence that to Harry seemed louder than anything he could have imagined both Fleur and Gabrielle looked at him wide eyed. The silence was broken when Gabrielle exclaimed "Incroyable, Zat is better zan anyzing I could 'ave imagined," Gabrielle ran up to hug him at learning an actual adventure from Harry

Fleur was still looking at him her expression calmer than it was before before she spoke "Zat letter from today, was from Sirius Black?" She asked

"Yes," Replied Harry.

"Do you trust 'im?" Asked Fleur looking straight into his eyes.

Harry could only respond with "Yes,"

"Very well, but I want to meet 'em sometime zis year." Said Fleur

Harry agreed, but did not know when the next time he could see Sirius though. The three prepared for the night and went to sleep. Tomorrow went as normal classes some last minute spell work on the Bubblehead Charm and confirming that Neville had enough Gillyweed for them both.

Then the morning of the Second Task, Harry was awake for about half an hour before he and Fleur needing to get up to his surprise Gabrielle was not in the bed with him. It was peculiar but not uncommon as sometimes Gabrielle left for Breakfast leaving Harry and Fleur alone. Harry stirred a little bit trying to wake himself up.

"'Arry? Are you awake?" asked Fleur.

"Yea, I am," Replied Harry

"Gabrielle..." Said Fleur

"She's at breakfast it would seem," Said Harry guessing she wanted to know if Gabrielle was already awake.

"OK," Said Fleur while snuggling closer to Harry.

"Fleur it's time to get up, not go back to sleep," Said Harry giving a light chuckle

"A few more minutes," Mumbled Fleur as she let out a sigh at finding a comfortable position.

Harry relented as he too did not want to get out of bed yet so they stayed there for a few more minutes. Until they really had to get up, The pair went down to the great hall to join their friends and Gabrielle the only one they saw their was Neville.

"Hey Neville," Said Harry as he approached with Fleur behind him.

"Hey Harry, I have the Gillyweed," Said Neville then gave a small pouch to Harry opened it letting himself and Fleur look in it to see a green, rubbery looking plant.

"Thanks Neville this will help a lot." Said Harry

"Oui, zank you Neville" Said Fleur

"No problem, just be careful." Said Neville.

"By the way Neville have you seen Gabrielle, Hermione, or Ron?, We haven't seen any of them today." Said Harry

"Sorry Harry, I can't say I've seen them either they weren't in the commons when I woke up either." Said Neville giving a light shrug.

A feeling of worry began to pool in the pit of their stomachs, but they were interrupted when Mcgonagall began to call for the champions to the Black Lake. Harry and Fleur made their way down to the lake behind Cedric and Viktor. The champions were gestured into changing rooms where each were giving clothing for their task. They were then moved to the center structure while waiting for the remaining students.

Harry in his uniform felt rather uncomfortable it sure it covered his scars but it felt too loose for his liking. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Fleur nudged him so he brought out the Gillyweed and handed half to Fleur. While looking at Fleur he thought she looked very attractive in her swimwear.

Dumbledore used Sonorus to grab the attention of the students "Attention, the Second Task is about to begin, each champion is to retrieve what has been taken from them. For Viktor Krum it is Hermione Granger, For Cedric Diggory it is Cho Chang, For Fleur Delacour it is Gabrielle Delacour, And for Harry Potter it is Ron Weasley, They have one hour to return. The task will begin in 5….4….3….2…...1" When Dumbledore finished they all began, Viktor transfigured into half a shark while Cedric used the Bubble Head Charm while Harry and Fleur used Gillyweed.

After Harry was adjusted to the gills and fins he rejoined Fleur who was a little away. Harry noticed that he could force air into his mouth. Fleur and Harry then began to swim toward the deeper parts of the Black lake. They were confronted by large field of seaweed but still pressed forward. Both Fleur and Harry were wary of it as they noticed small dark shadows swim past them. This was until one of the shadows zoomed toward them and started to attack after that one many more started to attack as well. Casting what spells he could it seemed that they only shot hot boiling streams at the Grindylows but it seems enough to stop them and have them cower away. When Harry glanced over at Fleur it looked like much more were attacking her for whatever reason. Harry tried to help as much as he could but it appeared they had overwhelmed Fleur as when Harry looked back after after he finished with the pack of Grindylows that attacked them She was unconscious Harry stayed nearby doing what he could for a while, when he saw that two witches were swimming toward them he swam with Fleur over to them and handed Fleur off to them and continued with the task.

When Harry exited the field of seaweed he came upon an underwater city to his right was a stone wall with what he assumed was the very city in front of him carved on it. Harry entered the city to see Merpeople going about their day and smaller children playing around, he looked over at them giving a small smile that they returned. Harry then looked ahead and saw what he came here for the four people that was here for each champion they all looked to be in a sleep like state. There were a number of Merpeople that held tridents swimming around watching him and looking round. When Harry got over to Ron he blasted his binding keeping him to the rock. Harry looked around for either of the other champions but when he saw that neither were around he pointed his wand at the bindings of Hermione who was right next to Ron. He was stopped when one of the Merpeople placed their trident to his throat.

"Only one," It hissed out

"But their my friends too," Harry managed to say

The Merperson gave him a glare and repeated "Only one," then backed away.

Harry seeing no other option decided to wait for the other champions. After a while he saw Cedric who came over and got Cho Chang. A small amount of time passed then Viktor got Hermione but also scared the other Merpeople. Harry seeing that the Merpeople were leaving took this chance and was going to blast Gabrielle's ropes but her eyes shot open.

Once she realised she was unable to breath she started to thrash about, Harry realised if he didn't do something quick she could die so he did the first thing that came to mind forcing air into his mouth thanks to the effects of the Gillyweed, Harry kissed Gabrielle giving her some much needed air then she calmed down. When she calmed down Harry shot the binding off with a spell and helped Gabrielle begin to swim to the surface while he held onto Ron they stopped every so often when Gabrielle needed air. They were closing in on the surface when Harry felt something tug at his foot. It was a Grindylow, giving Gabrielle one last breath of air and pushing Ron to the surface he stayed behind to fight off the Grindylows.

Gabrielle looked back but continued she knew without her wand she would be more of a hindrance to Harry. The things began to swarm Harry clawing and biting him causing his shirt to fall apart. to make matters worse the Gillyweed was wearing off. With so many around him and limited for time Harry used a shocking spell to hit all the Grindylows but also affecting him. The Grindylows ran off but also left Harry disoriented and sinking. With a spell in mind he pointed his wand toward the surface then with what little air he could he muttered "Ascendio" causing him to shoot toward the surface.

Harry landed on the platform causing those who were standing there to jump back. Harry was coughing up water while everyone else was slightly frozen. Some were simply staring others gave small gasps, others were murmuring. Harry looked around wondering what everyone was shocked about, but Harry felt it or what he lacked, during that last confrontation with the Grindylows they seemed to have torn his shirt leaving his back exposed.

* * *

To the other students it was an unpleasant sight, Harry Potter had just came flying out of the water onto the platform but when they saw his back it was shocking to some and horrified others while to others they had a slight grin. His back held a number of scars varying of different sizes and primarily located over his lower back. They ran across other scars giving a criss cross pattern.

* * *

Fleur pushed and shoved her way past the other students with Gabrielle followed closely behind they both used the towels and themselves to cover and warm Harry as much as they could. Harry was looking down trying not to make eye contact with anyone, he did not want to see the look of his peers.

"Thanks Fleur, Gabrielle," Said Harry barely above a whisper, Fleur placed her hand over top Harry's letting the pleasant feelings of the bond Flow. Gabrielle had placed her hand and to each other's surprise a pleasant feeling washed over them both Harry already knew what this was. He realised he had formed a bond with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle while unsure, had a feeling that she was now bonded with Harry but was unable to tell without the spell her mother showed her to check. So it came as a pleasant surprise to feel and learn that she had bonded with Harry.

Harry even with Fleur and Gabrielle beside him wanted to hide away. He didn't want his scars to be seen. He had fame because of one now pity form his others. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up hiding them forever but he was going to keep them hidden for as long as possible.

"Harry come with me please," Asked the elderly and kind voice of the school nurse, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Harry did as asked and followed Poppy toward the medical tent where he was sure Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, Cho and Ron were. Harry entered when Poppy pulled the flap for him but Poppy was stopped from entering by Dumbledore

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione who came rushing into him with a hug causing his towels fell off him. After the initial hug she backed away but noticed the ends of the scars on his side. She forcible grabbed him to see his back. Hermione gasped and backed away a little more.

"H- Harry what are tho-those," Hermione stuttered

"They- they're scars Hermione," Said Harry who choked up a little at seeing the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"I can see tha -that Harry but who? Whe?.. Hermione started to ask but Fleur cut her off.

"'Ermione stop, 'e will tells us when 'e is ready" Said Fleur who put herself between Harry and Hermione, this caused Hermione to really start shedding tears Viktor who was sitting a little bit a way approached Hermione and helped her move to a cot where he sat her down.

Fleur and Gabrielle guided Harry over to another cot where he sat down while Fleur went to get Poppy who was speaking with a worried Dumbledore. Ron who was setting a bit a ways, came over to Harry while taking a place next to Harry and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry, birds love scars, I wouldn't be surprised if they now threw themselves at you," Said Ron chuckling at his own attempt at humour.

Harry chucked at Ron's humour "Thanks Ron, Said Harry

Ron left Harry thinking that it would be best to give him some space. Fleur came back with Poppy to examine Harry for any other injuries while being Examined Fleur told Harry about the scores and how he was now in first place for waiting for the other champions to rescue their hostages.

Harry listened but all he wanted to do was go back to his quarters and sleep not even two o'clock yet and he was drained physically and mentally. After Poppy gave him an all clear he left with Fleur and Gabrielle back to their quarters to rest and try and put the day behind them and begin getting accustomed to Harry and Gabrielle's bond.

 **An: Done, yes I know I cheated a little bit but, Magic. Hope you like the new cover its called 'Lumos' by KaritaArt on Deviantart**

 **also would like you to check out Champion's return by Warchief, He picked up the sequel of a finished story and I think he did a good job on it.**


	20. Chapter 20

A King, A Flower, and an Angel 20

The sighs from an extremely old wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore, could be heard in the office of the Headmasters' at Hogwarts if anyone beside the Phoenix was present, today more so than others. Ever since the incident during the second task where he learned that the young miss Gabrielle Delacour had awoken during the task, he had been shouted, yelled, accused and called a number of curses in both French and English. This he accepted as he had failed to take into account the young lady's Veela blood when he cast the spell on her. This was something he was sorely was disappointed in himself, by not taking into account the strength of her Veela Blood he had unintentionally put a young lady in danger. But this was nothing compared to the revelation to when Harry emerged from the lake. Dumbledore took off his glasses and placed them on his desk Dumbledore closed his eyes while letting out another sigh.

It felt as though it was the third time in his one-hundred and thirteen year life he had completely failed both as wizard and as a person. The first, when his dearest sister died during a battle with Gellert Grindelwald his old friend. So many spells were being cast that one had hit her. As much as he wanted to blame Grindelwald he couldn't, if only he had planned better, done better, she could have lived a better life instead of being it being cut short.

The second was with Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known more commonly as Voldemort. He met Tom as a boy in an orphanage. After introducing him into the magical world it seemed as though Tom had adjusted quite well but things seemed to happen around Tom. an incident with Hagrid and the chamber of secrets, with Slughorn that seemed to shake the man, and numerous other small occasions surrounded Tom that gave Dumbledore pause of whether Tom was really as well adjusted as it seemed. What followed in Tom's wake was worse than anything he could have feared, Tom became a dark lord worse than Grindelwald and it shook magical Britain to its knees with war and death.

All the while even during the war he couldn't help but think that if maybe he helped the boy more or was more involved with Tom then possibly, Tom would have turned out to be a better person instead of the Dark lord he was.

His third failing was how he had failed young Harry, He was the one who left Harry on the door steps of his aunt and uncle. With Sirius missing then found later and cast in prison, the longbottoms driven to an unconscious state due to Bellatrix lestrange, Remus lupin was unable to due to his Lycanthropy, and others who were unfit, unable, missing, or dead, This and the fact of magical protections when Harry was with Petunia Dursley his closest living relative. But his assumption of the Dursleys showing love to Harry were false.

Even if he had a normal childhood. Harry would have a difficult and hard life. Tom was bound to return somehow, and Harry would have to face Tom due to that blasted prophesy.

Dumbledore placed his glasses back on and prepared himself. It was a long day and was about to be even longer as he had to contact the Delacours. If the Dursleys were not acceptable care takers then hopefully the Delacours would, with the connection between Harry and what he saw between the sisters it seemed plausible. Dumbledore sat up from his chair and walked over to his fireplace throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fire he said "French connection Ministry of Magic"

After a moment a young woman spoke "This is the French Ministry, who may we connect you too Monsieur Dumbledore?"

"I would like to be connected to either Mr or Mrs Delacour," Said Dumbledore

"May I ask the nature of your connection,?" Asked the woman

"It involves their children Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour," Said Dumbledore

"One moment please," Said the woman after the flames turned blue while Dumbledore waited for a connection with the Delacours.

The flames turned green again and the voice of Jean Delacour called out, "Monsieur Dumbledore,"

"Hello Mr. Delacour, we have much to discuss and it would be better done face to face," Said Dumbledore

"Very well, my wife and I will be their in one moment," Said Jean Delacour, Dumbledore lowered the wards to allow the Delacours to enter Hogwarts.

After a brief moment Jean Delacour exited the fireplace quickly followed by Apolline Delacour.

"Now what is the matter?, are our children hurt, has something happened, has..." Said Jean Delacour but was stopped when Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Everything is fine Mr Delacour, they are both alright, but first it is prudent to apologise. There was an incident during the second task,"

Jean Delacour narrowed his eyes "What kind of incident,?"

Dumbledore explained that the spell he used on Gabrielle and the others were supposed to keep them in a sleep like state for roughly two hours or until they reached the surface. But due to her Veela blood the spell wore off quicker than it should have and caused her to wake underwater.

Halfway through the explanation Apolline Delacour began to show signs of various feathers coming from her hair and others trailing down her arms, her fingernails becoming elongated, sharp, her eyes becoming bird like slits, while in the palms of her hands a small flame began to appear.

They had to pause for a moment to allow Jean Delacour to calm his wife before they were able to continue. Even though he calmed his wife he was still upset of what he heard so far.

Dumbledore began to tell the Delacours about Harry and how he had saved Gabrielle. Dumbledore did leave out the ending and the revelation of Harry scars for now.

"Thank you Monsieur, If that is all we would like to see our children, including Harry," Said Jean Delacour

At the inclusion of Harry a small twinkle was relit in Dumbledore's eyes "Close, there are still some things we need to discuss,"

Dumbledore gestured to a small bowl of yellow candies "First, a lemon drop?" both the Delacours declined "Very well,"

"It has come to my attention that the individuals taking care of Harry have done," Dumbledore paused unsure how to continue "an inadequate job, and it is at my request that you allow Harry to live with you,"

Apolline Delacour raised an eyebrow at the implementation of Dumbledore's words, "We agree, though we have two questions to ask, what do you mean by inadequate, as well as wouldn't he need permission from his guardian to live with us?"

"To answer one of your questions due to Harry technically being a war orphan, as well one of the few remaining close friends to Lily and James, I was given a level of authority over Harry, I can not use any gold, or political power that the Potters have but I am allowed to supervise where Harry stays during the summer as well as to inform Harry of a number of different things that may occur as he grows up." Explained Dumbledore

"As for the other question, It would be better if I show you what I learned very recently," Said Dumbledore, he stood up from his desk and gestured for the Delacours to the Pensieve hidden behind a nearby screen. Dumbledore pulled the memory of Harry flying out of the lake placing it in the Pensieve allowing them to see what transpired earlier that day.

Dumbledore sat back at his desk while he waited for the Delacours to finish viewing the ending of the second task. When they came out Apolline Delacour had partially changed to look as she did when Dumbledore gave his explanation of what happened she looked as though she was going to start throwing fire at anyone foolish enough to cross her or at those responsible for what she saw.

Jean Delacour had a cold steel look about him that should the people responsible for the abuse Harry had suffered were nearby, they would quickly be dead or shown the same treatment but many times worse.

In a low cold voice Jean Delacour asked "Who did this?"

"I'm sorry Mr Delacour but, for now I must ask you to refrain from taking any action against the ones responsible." Said Dumbledore who met Jean Delacour's stare head on.

"Very well" Jean Delacour gave a sigh "so long as they are punished for their abuse,"Said Jean Delacour

"No worries Mr. Delacour, that is something I plan to see to personally, Though for now I suggest we see how the three of them are." Said Dumbledore as he gestured to the door.

The three adults walked through the halls of Hogwarts passing some students who were whispering about what happened but quieted when they came near the males had a tendency of starring at Apolline Delacour.

The three came upon the room where Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle were staying. Dumbledore knocked on the door they heard from the other side some one say "One moment," followed by the sound of someone coming to the door.

The door opened to show Gabrielle "Maman, Papa" Exclaimed Gabrielle.

Gabrielle then flung the door open running into Apolline Delacour enveloping her mother in a hug. Gabrielle then let go to give her father Jean Delacour a hug as well.

" _Maman, Papa, I have so much to tell you but first, I've bonded with Harry_ ," Said Gabrielle in French

"We guessed as so angel, but let's go inside," Said Apolline

They made their way inside to see Harry on the couch asleep while his body leaned on Fleur who was right beside him. The scene caused the adults to chuckle and smile, while Gabrielle helped Fleur lay Harry down on the couch.

The group left Harry on the couch while they met in one of the bedrooms as not to wake Harry. Fleur closed the door behind them.

Fleur turned around to her parents "Maman, Papa it is good to see you," Fleur walked over to hug. her parents.

"You as well flower how has Hogwarts been?" asked Jean

"It's been good, but ze food is a bit 'eavy," Said Fleur

"I must ask w'y are you 'ere, if it involves w'at ''appened wiz Gabrielle, s'e is fine," Said Fleur

"It does, partially, we wanted to see if Gabrielle was alright," Jean turned to Gabrielle.

"It's true Papa, I'm fine, see?" Gabrielle spun around showing no injuries.

"and we have another reason for being here, It involves Harry and if he wants to live with us in France for his summers," Said Jean.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle's eyes widened,

"Is zis about 'is scars?" Asked Gabrielle

"Yes, and it is also about how I will rectify my negligence toward Harry's well being," Said Dumbledore

"YOU PLACED 'EM ZERE!,"Yelled Gabrielle, the noticeable changes of feathers and talons were beginning to show "YOU SENT 'EM TO ZOES 'ORRIBLE MONSTERS!"

" _WHY SHOULD I NOT BURN YOU ALIVE_!," Gabrielle yelled in French

The occupants of the room backed up a step, except for Fleur who looked as though her Veela form was about to come forward as well

The door to the room burst open, Harry then flew in toward Gabrielle and Fleur enveloping them both in a comforting hug letting the bond and his presence calm them. Gabrielle changed back while Fleur looked noticeably calmer.

"It's alright, thank you both but I'm fine" Cooed Harry

"Non, ze...zings...zay... did to you…. were not fine," Cried Gabrielle

Fleur tightened the hug letting a few tears flow as well,

Fleur and Gabrielle were both told what the Dursley did by Harry, what they did angered them to no end the only reason Fleur and Gabrielle were not after the Dursleys now was because of Harry's insistence.

After half an hour both Gabrielle and Fleur had calmed down enough to continue the conversation.

"Harry, I must apologise for leaving you…" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry

"No you don't sir, you weren't the one who did those things, you don't have a thing to apologize for sir," Said Harry

The glistening of tears started to form in Dumbledore's eyes "Thank you Harry… now.. I must.. be off… lots of paper...work," Dumbledore left before any more tears could fall.

"We were going to leave this for Fleur and Gabrielle to ask when you woke up, but since you're up now we will ask, Would you like to live with us in France Harry?" Asked Apolline.

A few tears started to flow from Harry's face but he sounded "Yes!"

 **An: That was a hard chapter hope you liked also to let you know I think there will be about another five chapters to this story**


	21. Chapter 21

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 21**

After seeing the Delacours home Dumbledore retired for the day planning to had to Whinging in the morning.

It was a pleasant day in the small town of Little Whinging but the old Wizard of Albus Dumbledore had come for reasons that were mildly less so. Albus looked around to see trimmed lawns and neatly painted homes all the houses looked similar to the next but all held some small thing that made they unique to the others. Creating a home instead of a house to the family that lived there, but when his eyes made their way over to the home of 4 Privet Drive it was bland and blank it lacked and personal touches aside from the car it was neatly taken care of certainly but was more of a house than a home.

Dumbledore walked up to the home unnoticed by the other Muggles thanks to a few charms and other spells. Dumbledore knocked on the door waiting a few minutes for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley the smile she wore immediately vanished.

"What do you want?" Asked Petunia, not bothering to hide any venom in her voice.

"I simply came to see how you and your husband were, and tell you of a few changes that will be occurring," said Dumbledore keeping his grandfatherly tone

"Well as you can see we're fine, and of any changes you can simply have the boy tell us if that's all, good day," Said Petunia

"I'm sorry to say that this needs to be discussed now, so why don't we head inside and talk," Said Dumbledore

Petunia relented and allowed Dumbledore inside as they were headed to the living room Dumbledore noticed the lack of photos of Harry. When they arrived Vernon was on the couch watching the television. He glanced over to see Dumbledore narrowing his eyes and straightened up a bit

Petunia sat down next to Vernon while Dumbledore sat in an armchair close by.

"So what's this about, on with it now," Said Vernon

"first, Harry will not be staying with you for the summer, or ever again for that matter,"

"Will we still get the money you've been giving us that helped take care of the boy? Asked Vernon

"That depends on how you've been treating Harry," Said Dumbledore

"Now see here, we have given the boy shelter, food, and discipline, all that is required for a boy such as that to live properly, not like you freaks!" Exclaimed Vernon

Dumbledore was getting visibly annoyed with the Dursleys having learned part of the truth about what they've done and them still trying to pass it off as good, Dumbledore realized to get the whole truth he would need to, as unsavoury as he found it, perform Legilimens.

"Of that Vernon we shall see," Dumbledore silently and wandlessly used Legilimens, invading the mind of Vernon

Dumbledore viewed the memories of Vernon, what he saw disgusted him all the beating the abuse that Vernon had done to Harry, would not go unanswered, even if he would not perform the appropriate punishment, coming out of the memories Dumbledore turned to Petunia and searched her memories, while she yelled and belittled him she did not raise her hand against Harry, but neither did she try and help Harry.

Exiting the memories Dumbledore had lost any resemblance to his grandfatherly persona, now stood the old wizard who faced some of the darkest lords of recent memory, he stood from the chair he sat it to stair down at the Dursley.

"From what I have learned, you shall not receive your money, and from now on you shall receive no help from me," Said Dumbledore

"That is not what we agreed on, You said if we took care of the boy we would receive money, and protection from your, dark lord" Said Vernon as he stood to meet Dumbledore

"Yes, I said if you TOOK CARE OF HIM, not abuse him," Exclaimed Dumbledore "You both are lucky I've prevented a witches wrath from befalling both of you," Dumbledore left through the door and apparated to Hogwarts. Leaving a headache forming in the minds of Vernon and Petunia.

LINE BREAK

Harry eventually returned to classes after about a week, they were excused while Harry and Gabrielle's bond settled, they learned that it was much the same as the bond between Harry and Fleur, both were able to comfort each other by a simple touch as well as feel the others emotions or blunt after a bit of focus on them, but still felt a whisper of the emotion.

The three caught back up on their class work with help by their friends who visited them and gave them their assignments, the day before Hogsmeade started out normal Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle woke up and got ready for the day, they made their way to the Great hall.

Hermione ran up to them but had a look of disgust on her face, "Harry you might want to see this," Said Hermione while handing him a copy of Witch Weekly.

Harry Potter's heartache

Young and in love that is what our dear Mr Potter thought of his relation with Beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour. But it would seem that this is not the case as Miss Fleur Delacour was seen attending the Yule Ball with Mr Potter's closest friend Ron Weasley.

An attempt to make Mr Potter Jealous, possible, he was seen with the young Miss Gabrielle Delacour, sources say they shared a number of heated kisses under the moonlight of the gardens.

Sibling rivalry over Mr Potter, Perhaps, but hopefully the individual who can truly make Mr Potter happy will win come forward in this relationship until then let your heart guide you Mr potter.

Harry groaned at reading the article, while thankful that the fact his scars were not publicly known. But annoyed at the article directed at Fleur and Gabrielle. When Harry looked at Fleur and Gabrielle he saw they both had grins on their faces.

"Care to fill me in?" Asked Harry,

"It is zat sometime ago Gabrielle was jealous of me," said Fleur

"Your were jealous Gabrielle?" Said Harry surprised by this.

"Oui, it was w'en you and Fleur first bonded, but zat does not matter now," Said Gabrielle, she then clung to Harry's arm, "More so now zat I am bonded to you,"

The group chuckled at the display while Harry blushed a bit with Gabrielle still holding his arm smiling, the group sat down to eat, after little bit mail owls started arriving a hyperactive brown owl came flying down crashing into various dishes, after it put its leg out to Harry with a message. Harry took the message, the brown owl took off while Harry read the message. The group left earlier than their other classmates to talk about the message in private. After finding a private classroom Harry showed them the message.

"So they know about Padfoot?" Asked Ron

"Yes, We know about Padfoot Ronald," Said Fleur

Ron held his hands up defensively "sorry just wanted to make sure you both were alright with it" Said Ron

"I'm sorry as well, I am still weary of zis Padfoot, but if 'e is important to 'arry zen I will give 'im ze benefit of ze doubt," Said Fleur

Harry moved his hand over Fleur's, then gave a small squeeze

"Thanks Fleur," Said Harry

"As touching as your moment is, let's clear this up so we have time to get to class," Said Hermione

"Alright should we meet up at the stile or go around Hogsmeade together?" Asked Harry

"Lets meet a ze stile, so I can have my date wiz 'arry finally," Said Gabrielle again grabbing hold of Harry's free arm.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Harry

"Nope," Chirped Gabrielle while the others chuckled

After no objections were placed the group went to their individual classes for the day.

The next morning the group got the Hogsmeade together, Fleur Hermione and Ron went as one group while Harry and Gabrielle went on their date. Harry first took Gabrielle to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop where they looked around at a number of music boxes. Followed by Honeydukes where Harry and Gabrielle got a few bits of various candies. Gabrielle kept pestering Harry having him take a bite out of her half eaten candies. They took a rest at The Three broomsticks stopping to get food for Sirius and eat themselves.

"So how is our date so far?" Asked Harry

"ooo 'arry zis date 'as been magnifique, just one more zing left to make it parfait," Said Gabrielle

"What is it?" Asked Harry

Gabrielle kept silent not telling Harry what was left

They exited The Three Broomsticks, Harry turned to start heading toward the stile but was pulled toward Gabrielle by his collar, where she took his lips against hers. After a few moments that felt too short for either, Gabrielle broke away.

"Now it is parfait," Said Gabrielle, she then started walking to the stile with a smiling Harry behind her. Harry and Gabrielle arrived at the stile to see Ron, Hermione, and Fleur waiting for them.

When Harry and Gabrielle got closer Fleur asked "ow was your date?" giving a grin.

"It was parfait, I can not wait to tell you, nor till we can go on a date in France," Said Gabrielle

"So how was your time?" Asked Harry standing in front of Fleur

"It was nice 'ermione and Ron 'elped me pick out some zings," Said Fleur while handing a bag out to Harry.

Harry looked inside the bag to see a sweater and what looked like a wand holster, Harry took out the wand holster to examine it.

"Thank you Fleur, here can you help put in on?" Said Harry Fleur then helped Harry attach the wand holster to his forearm. Once attached Harry placed his wand from his pants to the holster, then testing it a few times to get the hang of it. Harry gave a small peck on the lips to Fleur for her gifts.

Harry then heard the barking of a dog barrelling into him causing him to fall atop Fleur.

Harry muttered "I'm going to kill Padfoot" Harry got up, then helped Fleur up as well.

Harry tuned to see a very amused looking Padfoot only to be surprised when a Stinging hex was shot from behind him toward Padfoot causing him to yelp and start running, then a grinning Fleur with her wand out, giving chase.

The group followed after them up into the mountains and into a cave where Padfoot ran behind Buckbeak causing Fleur to stop at the entrance of the cave.

"I give, I give, you win, stop, please," Exclaimed Sirius,

Fleur gave huff "Never mess wiz a Veela, be 'appy zey were not fireballs," Said Fleur

"I am, now let's get inside before were seen," Said Sirius

Harry went first showing Fleur and Gabrielle how to approach Buckbeak

After every bowed and Buckbeak returned them, the group sat around a fire while Sirius ate the food he got from everyone.

"So this is the infamous Sirius Black, he seems cute" Said Gabrielle

"Why thank you but I seem to have been caught short handed, so who may I ask are you two lovely young ladies," Said Sirius

"I am Fleur Delacour and zis 'ere is my sister Gabrielle Delacour, It is a pleasure to meet you monsieur Black," Said Fleur

"Please don't just call me Sirius or i'll be looking over my shoulder for my father," Said Sirius

"So Harry It seems you have not one but two beautiful French ladies and they're Veela no less, I have to ask what happened when I wasn't looking" Said Sirius

"'arry 'ere is a gentleman 'ow could one not fall for someone like 'arry" Said Fleur tugging Harry's arm.

"Sure that I can understand but two at the same time and sisters, something is up," Said Sirius

"Well it started around the World cup.." Harry explained his unusual brand of luck involving Fleur and Gabrielle

"HAHAHAHAH., Eve… even James was … was never this … lucky," Sirius roared with laughter.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up, fleabag," Said Harry with a grinning

"Hey now fleas are no joke, but still wow Harry I can't tell if you're the luckiest or unluckiest guy this side of the world," Said Sirius

"Luckiest, especially with Fleur and Gabrielle," Said Harry that prompted both Fleur and Gabrielle to give a small peck on his cheeks.

"Honestly after the first task, I figured it was just Harry and started to roll with it," Said Ron

"I wonder" Muttered Hermione

"What's up Hermione?" Asked Ron

"Fleur, Gabrielle, could your father help Sirius get his charges dropped if he had no trial? Asked Hermione

everyone grew silent for a while contemplating if it was possible

"I'm not sure but I will ask 'im" Said Fleur

"Well sense we all are serious now guess i'll seriously have to ask you now Harry," Said Sirius

"Alright just, enough with the seriousness, Sirius," Said Harry everyone groaned at Harry

"But really now it's important, I have to ask you Harry would you be my hair of the Black family name,"

"Yea of course Sirius, but what about when you have a kid?" Asked Harry

"Afraid little chance of that happening, the dementors have a nasty side effect with their doom and gloom of making wizards go sterile." Said Sirius who took a distance look in his eyes, before snapping back to his regular humorous self.

With the main conversation done with everyone talked about little things while filling in Sirius about what was happening. As the sun was getting low the group headed back toward Hogwarts.

 **An: done thank you again for tuning in and want to tell you guys two things**

 **one: at first I planned this to be some Fluffy thing with Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle but it seems it has changed to something more. so Thank you for your support.**

 **Two: I have decided what in regards is going to happen in the sequel, some will like it, others will not while others will probably be indifferent.**

 **P.s to Ken106348 figure i'd post it here if you want to read any other stories I think are good so here goes 3 good stories that made me remember something about them.**

 **'** **I'm still here** **'** **by kathryn518 Abandoned? Light on Fleur and Harry but still good story over all**

 **'** **L** **etters** **'** **by TheEndless7 It is a very good story that fits perfectly how a romance between Fleur and Harry could be without any magic bonding**

 **'The Walk' by Gibson18 a nice little one-shot if Hogwarts was more like some t.v. hight school**

 **Till next time**


	22. Chapter 22

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 22**

The days continued on with Harry and Fleur both training and doing what they could to train and learn more spells. The took breaks every few days and at times helping Gabrielle with DADA such as the day of May twenty-seventh. After Harry had finished with his classes he Fleur and Gabrielle all was in an unused classroom where Harry started Gabrielle's lesson.

"Alright so where are you in class right now Gabrielle" Asked Harry,

"We are at 'ex-deflection," Said Gabrielle

"Alright then let's get started," said Harry, who got up from the chair he was sitting then made his way over to the other side of the room while Fleur moved various desks out of the way.

Whenever Gabrielle needed a more practical lesson they started as if they were duelling Harry bowed followed by Gabrielle on the other end. Harry readied himself then Gabrielle took her stance waiting for Fleur to signal.

"Start," Explained Fleur

Harry shot off the ear twitching jinx followed up by the Steleus hex while Gabrielle dodged or deflected.

"Keep moving Gabrielle, focus not just on the wand but me as well," Coached Harry

Gabrielle kept moving, deflecting a number of different hexes, but it was obvious as her movements became more sluggish that Gabrielle was becoming tired. Until finally Harry cast a tail growing hex at Gabrielle that connected, this caused her to straighten stiffly as a fluffy dog like tail grew.

Harry stopped then walked over to Gabrielle who was now standing stiffly as the tail swayed side to side behind her.

"You alright Gabrielle?" Asked Harry

"Oui, Just fine," Squeaked Gabrielle

Fleur was standing off to the side hiding a grin behind her mouth. Gabrielle relaxed after a few moments then got used to the tail.

"Looks like it will be about two 'ours before it wears off," Said Fleur

While they waited for the hex to wear off Harry went over how Gabrielle did as well as offer pointers to deflect them better, often putting in how her tail was cute as it looked like a one a dog would have. At such a comment Gabrielle blushed and would smack him playfully in the arm.

Around eight they headed back down to the great hall. The group finished then headed off to the Gryffindor common room to relax together. Around eight Harry and Fleur were called out to the Quidditch field by McGonagall. As Harry and Fleur were exited the castle to see the field that held the beginning of a large a large maze.

Around nine Bagman addressed the champions "Now for the third task, it will be to go through the maze and reach the Triwizard cup at the center, The maze will be filled with all manner of enchantments and magical beasts, so best be prepared, now you all will be going in order of the previous two tasks, first Cedric and Harry at the same time followed by Mr Krum then Miss Delacour, now any questions" When no one responded "Well then best we head in, chilly out here tonight,"

As everyone began to head back to the castle Harry and Fleur talked for a portion of the way but was interrupted by Krum "May I have word?"

"sure, no problem, " Said Harry after a few words Harry convinced Fleur to head back to the castle while he talked with Krum

Krum deviated off the tail the headed toward the edge of the forest.

"I, need help, with Her-mio-ne." this caught Harry's attention.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Asked Harry

"I mad a mistake, too protective of other students," Said Krum, who proceeded to try and explain what he meant further. From what Harry could understand Krum became over protective of Hermione and attacked some students that seemed to be getting too close to Hermione when she looked uncomfortable around them and now Hermione was not speaking to him.

"Simply talk to her, tell her why you attacked them and ask for her forgiveness," Said Harry

"That it, simply talk?" Said Krum

"Yes, Hermione is set in her thoughts once she comes to a conclusion unless something new comes along and changes her thoughts about it, so the best way to change it would be to talk to her and hopefully she will understand. Said Harry.

"Thank you" Said Krum as they headed back to the castle parting a little before so Krum headed toward the boat while Harry entered the castle.

As he entered his quarters he was met with a hug by Fleur who whispered "Welcome back"

"Thanks, but why are we whispering?" Asked Harry

Fleur pointed to the couch. Harry walked over to find Gabrielle asleep on it "Gabrielle tried to wait for us, but fell asleep," Said Fleur.

Harry took Gabrielle in his arms then carried her back to the bedroom the three were sharing. Harry laid Gabrielle down on the bed leaving Fleur to transfigure her clothing into nightwear while Harry took his own nightwear into the bathroom to change.

Harry exited after Fleur told him it was alright to come out. Harry then laid to bed one arm around Gabrielle who snuggled closer murmuring something and Fleur who did the same but on the other side.

The following days continued with Harry and Fleur training for the third task, as well as taking breaks every few days and helping Gabrielle. Though Monday brought something different for Harry during Divinations, he was fearful with the vision he had in the class and then falling into the Pensieve later that day when he went up to the headmaster's office. He spoke with Fleur and Gabrielle about what he saw, telling them with reluctance the vision and that it unnerved him.

Leading up to the third task there was a sense of foreboding even when students were giving him compliments and cheering for him or when Beauxbatons cheered for Fleur. They both trained and prepared for the third task with help from Ron Hermione and Gabrielle with the occasional visit and practice with Cedric and Victor as well as other students. Then the day arrived June twenty-fourth.

Harry awoke giving a few breaths and trying to calm his 'little morning problem' as Fleur called it. After he simply stayed in bed as it was a little early to get up and head to breakfast so as he laid there he simply watched Fleur sleep listening to her soft snore. After a while, he decided to wake them.

"Fleur…. Fleur…." Said Harry while shaking her shoulder.

"Five more….minutes,"Murmured Fleur.

Harry seeing Fleur rolling over decided to try something he saw on one of the Petunia's TV shows.

Harry leaned over to whisper into Fleur's ear "Fleur it's time to get up" Harry then gave a light kiss onto her cheek.

Fleur gave a groan and used her arms and pushed herself up, blearily blinking then gave a yawn.

With Fleur now somewhat awake Harry then turned to Gabrielle, Harry leaned down to Gabrielle's ear intending to do the same. "Gabrielle it's time to get up" Said Harry

Harry was about give a kiss to Gabrielle's cheek but to his surprise, Gabrielle's hands shot forward with her lips crashing into his.

Gabrielle let go then parted her lips from his, in the background, Harry heard "You little sneak," then Fleur came barrelling over to Gabrielle tickling her.

After everyone settled down the group left for the great hall meeting Ron, Hermione, Krum, and Neville.

Eating the group talked about whatever they could to take their minds off the third task. Nearing the end of their breakfast Professor McGonagall addressed them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour, Mr. Krum, you are all to go towards the chamber off the hall after breakfast."

"But professor the task isn't till later tonight," Said Harry

"Of I'm aware Mr. Potter. this is for the champions to meet their families who have been invited for the task" Said McGonagall

McGonagall left leaving Harry Fleur Gabrielle and Krum walking towards the chamber meeting up with Cedric waiting outside the door for them.

'Family' was what Harry thought did the meaning made him excited anxious he was not sure, but he liked thinking of the Delacours that way, the thought excited him a bit. Entering the chamber last Harry's eyes scanned the room, he saw Cedric with his parents, Victor with his and what looked like his little brother, Fleur and Gabrielle were already headed to their parents with what looked like a cousin or some other relative, then finally Harry's eyes landed on a fourth group that consisted of Mrs. Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus lupin and a black dog. Harry bound over to them immediately giving Remus a hug followed by giving one to Molly.

"Molly, Bill, Remus, Padfoot what are you all doing here?" Asked Harry

"Come now Harry you can't honestly think we wouldn't see you before your third task." Said Remus

"You may not have been born a Weasley but I consider you a son none the less" Said Molly giving a hug once again

"Harry catch," Said Bill tossing Harry a small black box, as Harry opened it "I can pierce your ear while we're here if you want,"

"Wicked Bill, thanks, " Said Harry holding up an identical Fang earring to Bill's.

"No problem," Replied Bill who was chastised by Molly for giving Harry an earring.

Padfoot butted Harry leg to get his attention then pointed to the Delacours

"Everyone," Said Harry catching the attention of Molly, Bill and Remus "There are some people I'd like you to meet," Harry then lead the group to the Delacours.

As he approached Harry was enveloped into a hug by Apolline. With a few pats on the shoulder by Jean. Harry introduced every on to another and learned that the extra person was Fleur's cousin who graduated already her name being Evangeline or Eve for short. Eve and Bill were talking and what looked like they were enjoying each other. Remus had a misty look in his eyes while talking to Jean but kept himself in check. Molly and Apolline were talking but something seemed off.

What followed tore at Harry's heart "So your the little hussy that Harry had to spend the week with," Said Molly as she addressed Fleur

Remus who hearing was about to step in but was stopped by Apolline

"so thin, bet you would snap like a twig," Said Molly "Same goes for your sister here the both of you are probably playing the dear boy simply to get at his vault,"

"Madam, I assure you we are no..."Said Fleur

"What was that you'll need to…." Said Molly

Hearing this Harry had had enough he moved between Fleur and Molly steeling himself

"You will not talk to either of them that way," Harry's voice growing low "You just said you considered me like a son, but if you ridicule either of them like that again, there will be no third chance."

Harry left angrily leaving Molly and everyone that was in the room a chill running down their spines. Gabrielle went after Harry then followed shortly by Bill then Eve.

Silence permeated the room as the Krum family left as well as the Diggorys.

Molly then went up to Fleur crushing her in one of Molly's famous Weasley hugs with a weary expression Molly looked at Fleur.

"I'm sorry about that dear but I wanted to make sure of something." Said Molly

"Well, I 'ope it was worz it!," Said Fleur as she left on her heel after Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley I have to ask why did you verbally assault my daughters?" Asked Jean looking annoyed at Molly

"I apologize Mr. Delacour, but I wanted to test Harry, I wanted to learn if he really was in love with your daughters as I have been lead to believe or he was simply swept up in the moment," explained Molly

The adults in the room looked calmer now knowing the reason for Molly's behaviour.

"Very well Mrs. Weasley. But was it necessary to do so in such a manner?" Asked Jean

"Yes, Once a son places a woman ahead of their mother then you know he truly loves her. So as about the only mother figure he has I thought it best I test him. Actually, I expected it to be much longer than that though but it would appear that Harry is completely and truly head over heels in love with them." Said Molly

"Although I wonder if I can call myself a mother to him considering the blind eye I had regarding his relatives," said Molly

* * *

Gabrielle followed Harry as he made his way through the castle then out towards the Black Lake. Harry made his way over to a sloped area with a tree Harry sat down at the tree leaning against it.

"'Arry?" Said Gabrielle

"I'm sorry Gabrielle you had to through that." Said Harry looking down at the ground.

"Non, Fleur took the brunt of it, but it was still worse for you." Said Gabrielle now sitting down next to Harry.

"'Arry!" Exclaimed Fleur

"Fleur I'm so sorry about Mrs. Weasley..." Harry was interrupted by Fleur kneeling down and kissing him.

Once Fleur parted her lips from his "It is not your fault, I also do not zink Mrs. Weasley meant any zing by zem," Said Fleur

"why do you think that?" Asked Harry

"Let's call it woman's intuition," Said Fleur

Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle all sat down talking, reassuring each other with Bill and Eve watching over them. After a while, they decided to rejoin their family members. Molly explained her reasoning and apologised to Fleur and Gabrielle. Every was talking with each other up until Harry and Fleur had to leave for some last minute preparation for the third task.

 **An: done Hope you enjoyed**


	23. Chapter 23

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 23**

" **You will notice a similarity to another fanfic. I will name it at the bottom."**

Harry entered the area before the entrance of the maze. The sky was beginning to turn dark and the beginning of stars began to appear as the last rays of twilight began to fall over the horizon. he gazed into the crowds there were a number of people that were supporting either their school's champions or another. A number of teachers and other officials were over at the stadium or surrounded them Hagrid came over to say "Good luck Harry" he saw in the stands Ron, Hermione, Bill, Eve, Molly Jean and Apolline.

Harry and the others were ushered over to McGonagall "Now as a precaution myself and others will be patrolling outside the maze so if you are in danger send up red sparks, though this will mean you are disqualified."

Cedric then gathered the others for something. "I just wanted to say good luck to each of you,"

"Oui, it was a pleasure competing wiz you all," Said Fleur

"Agreed," Said Krum

"Yea may the best champion win," Said Harry

Everyone took their place

Dumbledore muttered a 'Sonorus' and than with his enchanted voice, Dumbledore addressed the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of our Tri-wizard tournament is about to begin, our champions have fought well and it is now time to see who will win, who will become the champion of champions and who will have their names engraved into eternal glory for the ages!

The points as they stand now, in first place a tie between Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter both of Hogwarts school! in second place is Victor Krum, of the Durmstrang Institute!, Then lastly Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!

On our mark, the champions will go enter the maze in order of their standing where they must find the Tri-wizard cup in the center, Champions on your marks 5….4...3….2...1" 'Boom'

A loud cannon signaled the start, Harry and Cedric walked into the maze where after the entrance closed all sounds of the crowd were gone replaced by a disturbing silence. Harry and Cedric walked forward with a 'Lumos' at the tip of their wands until they reached a fork in their path.

"Good luck" Said Cedric

"Same to you" Said Harry

They parted ways with Cedric taking the right and Harry the left, Harry followed the path hearing the sound of the cannon shoot off two more times along the way. The path was empty and bare of any obstacles it was beginning to unnerve him. Then from nowhere at his right-hand side he heard shuffling then felt himself falling toward the ground. Recovering to see what attacked him he found Cedric atop him with is sleeve burnt and smoking at the frays. Once they recovered and were on their feet.

"Sorry Harry," Said Cedric panting a little from running

"What happened?" Asked Harry

"Hagrid's blasted Blast-Ended Skrewts!, Thing nearly set my arm on fire" Said Cedric tending to his burnt sleeve.

"well, at least your not on fire" Said Harry chuckling a little.

"I suppose, Good luck Harry" Cedric then took off down another path while Harry continued on. Turning a corner Harry saw a figure limping down the path toward him Harry began to make out a face he saw Fleur bloodied and injured. A feeling of fear swept over him

"W'y 'arry,…. w'at did I do? w'y did…. you 'urt me?" Asked Fleur as she limped toward Harry,

"I...I..didn't" Said Harry as he stepped back fear coursed through him seeing Fleur hurt and injured while saying that he did this.

"W'y please tell me 'arry?"Said Fleur

Then suddenly feelings of love and happiness were felt across the bond with Fleur, looking back at the injured Fleur he realized this was not Fleur, this thing was not was not HIS Fleur. It was, however, a fear.

'Fear, that's it,' Harry thought "Riddikulus!" Harry cast the spell at the injured fake Fleur as it turned into a large oversized turkey that ran away down another path of the maze.

Harry continued on meeting several dead ends, until he met an area with a golden glow about it Harry cast a few spells into it see if there was a way to destroy whatever the enchantment was but there did not seem to be a way to dispel the enchantment so he decided to go back and attempt another path, this was until Harry felt fear through his bond with Fleur.

Then he heard a loud scream farther down the path

"FLEUR!" Yelled Harry

Ignoring the yellow mist completely Harry ran though it and down the path following the scream. There around the next corner was Victor with his wand shaking while it was pointed directly at Fleur who seemed to have fallen to the ground

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry casting the spell, Victor's wand flew through the air and into Harry's hand.

"'Arry?" Exclaimed Fleur as Harry slid down in front of her placing himself between Victor and Fleur.

Victor meanwhile was now down onto his knees gripping his head as he spoke some words in his native tongue then just as suddenly his hands shot towards the ground holding himself from crashing into the ground breathing heavily.

"Victor?" Said Harry

"I am... OK now,... I think" Said Victor taking in deep breaths of air.

"What happened?" Asked Harry with is wand still pointed on Victor

"Imperius" Said Victor.

Harry then turned his attention to Fleur now that Victor seemed to have broken the Imperius curse.

"Fleur are you alright?" Asked Harry

"Oui," Fleur then launched herself at Harry wrapping him a hug, Fleur then started trembling.

"It's alright now, you're safe" Cooed Harry while stroking Fleur's hair and sending good emotions through the bond with Fleur.

Then out of another path, Cedric came out of it looking around.

"Seems I missed the party," Said Cedric.

"Yea you did," Said Harry who parfromFleur to get her wand.

Harry then helped Fleur up while Victor slowly got up with the help of Cedric.

"So care to tell me what happened?" Asked Cedric

"We don't know yet but Victor was 'it wiz ze Imperius curse." Said Fleur

"Something is wrong here" Harry muttered to himself

"Cedric how many obstacles have you come across?" Asked Harry

"Five to seven I believe, why? Asked Cedric

"How about you Fleur?" Asked Harry ignoring Cedric

"Same I zing, or close too" Said Fleur

"Victor, how many have faced?" asked Harry

"Eight," said Victor looking much better than he was earlier.

So Harry care to fill us in in what your thinking?" Asked Cedric

"Well if id had to guess with only facing two obstacles that…." Harry was interrupted by Cedric

"Some one is trying to get you to the center of the maze, alone." Said Cedric

"Then how about we just forfeit then let the teachers handle it?" Asked Harry

"Non, we can't ze magic of ze cup will not let us." Said Fleur

"Then what should we do?" Asked Harry

"We stick together, take out whoever is waiting for Harry, then we put all this behind us." Said Cedric

"NO" Exclaimed Harry "I'm not letting any of you put your lives in danger because of me."

"Sorry Harry, that's not your call, besides we're your seniors can't let you go running head first into danger and not do a thing about it." Declared Cedric

Fleur who was by Harry's side turned his head so his eyes met hers "'arry we are bonded, so no matter w'ere you go I will go as well."

Then Cedric turned to Victor "So how about you Victor, want to go and payback a madman that will probably try and kill us on sight?"

Victor grinned "Gladly" Said Victor

"Well that's it lets get going." Said Cedric

The champions made their way though the maze encountering only one obstacle, a sphinx but they solved the puzzle quickly and headed on, facing a few of Hagrid's skrewts and then a giant spider but both were quickly take care of as a group. Then they came upon the center a few meters away from them.

"Wands up everybody" Cedric hissed.

The group slowly made their way to the center wands raised expecting to find who ever it was that put Harry's name in the cup and used the Imperius curse on Victor, but to their surprise they found no one.

"Zis is odd," said Fleur who was looking around the area.

"Yea, guess they learned we were working together and left." Said Cedric

"So what now?" Asked Harry

"Well it should be obvious, you take the cup and we go home." Said Cedric

"What.. Me?" Questioned Harry

"Yes you, you saved Fleur, disarmed Krum when he was under the Imperius curse, saved Fleur's sister in the second task, and gave me the tip about the Dragons during the first task, a better question is why shouldn't it be you?" Said Cedric, Fleur and Victor nodded in agreement.

"I don't want it, I never wanted to be in the tournament in the first place and besides, I have enough to my name as is, one of you take it." Said Harry

"Together?" Said victor

"Oui, I'll agree to zat" Said Fleur

"That sounds good to me." Said Cedric

the others looked at Harry waiting his answer.

"Unbelievable" Harry gave a huff "Fine, together"

The group grabbed the cup together but they all felt a pull behind their navel then with a 'pop' they were gone.

 _ **Line break**_

At the beginning of the maze a magical feed allowing the audience to see the champions had cut out around the same time when Harry ran into Cedric the first time. This left every one in the dark about what was happening to the champions, Bagman was trying to settle the crowd explaining that a small issue occurred and that they were trying to fix it as soon as possible. This went on for several hours with each hour passing a weight was pressing on Gabrielle, Ron, Hermione and others who were worried about the champions.

Gabrielle was attempting to feel Harry through the bond but even though she could feel him and his emotions it seemed he was unable to feel hers either because the bond was still so new compared to Fleur's or some other issue. Then as if a switch had been flicked Gabrielle could no longer feel Harry.

Gabrielle then rushed down the stairs and onto the judges platform leaving Ron Hermione and others barrelling after her and calling her name.

"Dumbledore,... Madame!" Exclaimed Gabrielle as she rushed to the headmaster and headmistress.

She then began speaking in rapid French leaving a confused Dumbledore and Madam Maxime trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Calm down Miss Delacour, what is the matter now?" Asked Dumbledore

Gabrielle then took a few deep breaths then said "'arry 'e is gone, somezing 'append to 'im, I can't feel 'im in ze maze."

Dumbledore hearing this ordered the teachers to enter the maze in search of the students.' not again, one year can't that boy have one year of peace.' thought Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then followed the other teachers into the maze in search of the champions.

The teachers searched every corner of the maze seeing only the remains of what the champions had faced then the reached the center to see that the cup was gone along with the champions. This lead Dumbledore to the conclusion that they were taken and began to rally the other teachers to search for any trace the champions left that they might follow.

'This will be a long night indeed' thought Dumbledore heading back to the entrance of the maze.

 **An: Hope you enjoyed,**

 **the other fanfic the scene was similar too is called 'When a veela cries' by E.C. Scrubb**

 **I also project that this story has about 3-5 more chapters**


	24. Chapter 24

**A King, A Flower, and an Angel 24**

"French"

The four champions fell onto the ground with the cup falling nearby them. Cedric was the first to get up then made his way over to help Viktor up. Harry went over to help Fleur up, then started looking around

"W'ere are we?" Asked Fleur.

While Cedric walked over to observe the cup it's a "port key" Cedric pointed out.

Viktor was looking around before he said "Graveyard"

Harry then began to look around the graveyard to find a statue of the grim reaper headstone with the name TOM RIDDLE. Then suddenly Harry's scar began to burn a pain worse than anything he had felt before Fleur was already over by Harry clutching her own head in pain because of the bond but still trying to hold Harry to alleviative the pain. The others came over to his side trying to figure out what was wrong.

Before any of them could get their wands out a hiss called out "Ssstun them!"

The world grew dark when a flurry of red lights hit them. Harry regained consciousness when he heard the other champions yelling. To his right, he saw Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric all tied up. Fluttering awake and shaking his head he heard "It seemsss the boy hass awoken, begin the ritual Wormtail." hissed the small disfigured Voldemort.

Wormtail then flung the disfigured Voldemort into a cauldron then began to chant a ritual.

"Bone of the father, u-unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" a bone from the grave of Thomas Riddle flew over to the cauldron then Wormtail let it fall into it.

"Flesh of the servant w-willingly given you will revive y-your master." then Worm tail slit his hand over the cauldron letting it fall in as well. The others looked away at the sight.

"B-blood of the enemy f-forcibly taken y-you will resurrect your foe." Wormtail then brought a knife over to where Harry was bound to the grim reaper. Wormtail then slit Harry's arm letting blood fall on to the knife. Fleur winced when the knife cut Harry. Walking back to the cauldron then flicking the blood into it.

Harry's scar began to hurt again as it had earlier Fleur hissed in pain as well when she felt it. The liquid in the cauldron turned red as blood before it became engulfed in flame leaving a disfigured human shape in the air where it was. A dark mist formed around the figure as it slowly changed into a more human shape. The figure touched down on the ground as a robe formed out of the black smoke.

'Voldemort had returned' was the same thought that coursed through the four champions.

Voldemort walked over to Wormtail, and two others, one that Harry hadn't recognized but was large and feral looking the other was Lucius Malfoy.

"You guys alright" Asked Harry as Voldemort was busy with his three Death eaters

"For the most part," Cedric grunted

Then the clouds in the sky grew dark and smoke began falling into the graveyard. revealing Voldemort's followers Voldemort addressed each of his followers.

Then looked over at the other three others then took a hand and forced Fleur to look at him "My, My, My such a pretty thing."

Harry felt her feelings though the bond the best way he could describe was he felt dirty "Don't touch her!" Shouted Harry

Voldemort let go then turned to Harry "ah, Mr. Potter it would appear you fancy the beast, similar to how your father fancied your mud blood mother, speaking of your mother it would seem she had delved into some very old and very powerful magic. That would be the only reason you survived against me where all others died." Voldemort turned and walked away a bit before turning around to face Harry

"With this day being the dawn of a new era for wizard kind I think it only fair that we celebrate with a duel, to keep things interesting if you should win you and your peers will be allowed to leave, unharmed, Wormtail give him the wands." Said Voldemort

Harry was released from the statue then Wormtail came up to him with four wands that he handed to Harry, then scurried away.

"First, we bow" Voldemort bowed while Harry stood there, "I said BOW" Voldemort then forced Harry to bow causing pain to radiate through his spine.

"Very Good," said Voldemort "now, Crucio"

Fleur was biting hard down on the inside of her cheek due to the pain she felt through the bond.

Harry was turning and twisting from the pain of the curse then it stopped and he saw from the corner of his eye as Voldemort strolled over and his figure loomed over Harry

"I will kill you tonight Potter, Then I will do you the favor of sending your beast with you. Then I will finally bring forth a glorious new era for wizard kind." Said Voldemort who stepped away from Harry.

'No, he will not kill FLEUR' thought Harry who whipped his wand toward Voldemort then yelled "Expelliarmus"

Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra"

Spells of red and green clashed, both Harry and Voldemort, forcing as much power into their spells to try and overpower the other. Suddenly a golden cage formed around the both of them Harry was close enough to the other champions that the cage enveloped them as well, A familiar song began to play for all those in the golden cage to hear.

Then out if Voldemort's wand wisps began flying out that took the shape of people, first an old man wearing glasses clothed in old work clothes. One more followed that turned into the figure of Bertha Jorkins. Then another wisp of a woman flew out it took the shape of Lily Potter as the wisp flew over to Harry's left, another wisp flew out that took the shape James Potter that flew over to Harry's right.

"Hold on just a bit longer son, you can do this" Said James

the wisp of Lily flew over to Fleur the sight had the other champions breathless.

Lily met her eyes with Fleur's "Take care of him"

Fleur could only nod with a barely audible "I will"

The wisp floated back to Harry's side.

"It's time Harry, let go" Said Lily

Harry broke the connection then bolted for where the other champions were dodging all manner of spells.

Harry then heard Voldemort shout "Stun him"

But Harry got to the champions pointing his wand toward the cup "Accio" the cup came soaring toward, Harry he had one hand on Fleur because they were all bound together they would all be ported along. But Harry heard a number of different curses being flung, he felt the pull behind his navel as he grabbed the cup but also saw a number of spells flying toward where Cedric was bound. But before he could see if the spells reached Cedric the Port key twisted and turned Harry as it ported him and the others away and all hopeful alive.

LINE BREAK

Dumbledore had addressed the crowd calming them down but not saying what had happened he then had Maxime, Karkaroff, McGonagall, Moody, Snape, along with the family of each of the families follow him into the medical tent. Gabrielle, Ron, and Hermione were already inside sitting in a few chairs, Gabrielle had her knees up with her arms over top them and her face buried in her knees, Hermione was looking down with her eyes glistening with a few tears she shed earlier Ron sat in the middle of them gently rubbing Hermione's back, his teeth clenched and his hand a fist.

"What has happened Dumbledore, shouldn't we be waiting for our children to come back?" Asked Mrs. Krum

"I fear that a development has occurred,"Said Dumbledore

"What development, Dumbledore," Asked Mr. Diggory

"The champions are missing, there be no trace of any of them." growled Moody.

"What?, how did this happen Dumbledore, where are our children!" exclaimed Mr. Diggory

Dumbledore held a hand up then he said "I assure you, we are doing everything we can to find them, from what we have been able to learn is that the Cup's original port key has been overridden so that either when the first champion who touched it would be taken to where it was keyed to, or the far more likely case is that when Mr. Potter touched it, the cup would then transport to the keyed location instead of the entrance of the maze."

"There must be something more that we can do." Said Mrs. Krum

"Alas I'm afraid that until we are able to get more researchers, or some clue presents itself that the situation, no matter how dire is out of our hands, right now we can only hope that the children are alright." said Dumbledore

Gabrielle sat in the chair, barely paying any attention to the adults bicker and yelling about what they should do, instead of actually doing something. She was frustrated with the tournament with the adults, but mostly with herself.

'What good is this bond if when I need to help Harry the most, it can't help at all?' Thought Gabrielle, Padfoot who was by Remus walked over and nuzzled his nose to Gabrielle's hand.

"Thanks, Padfoot," said Gabrielle, Padfoot barked with his tongue hanging out.

Then the hole that was left when Harry was gone became filled, just as suddenly a flood of emotions engulfed her pain, hurt, wonder, fear, and love. "'Arry's back" Gabrielle whispered so softly that only Ron and Hermione were able to hear, before either of them could make a move Gabrielle then flung herself from the chair with lightning speed none thought possible, Gabrielle ran past the adults, out the tent, toward the maze's entrance where the three schools were waiting still.

There in front of the maze sprawled out on the ground were four figures and the cup. The crowd was cheering at seeing the four champions return. Gabrielle ran down to the closest figure which was Fleur.

"Fleur are your alright? what happened?, is that blood?," Asked Gabrielle rapidly

"Gabrielle I am alright, what of Harry? where is he?" Asked Fleur

Gabrielle then helped her sister up to walk over towards Harry but they heard him yell "He's Back, Voldemort is Back!"

There was an unease in the air by Harry's words, Fleur and Gabrielle were able to see over by Harry who was kneeling over Cedric's still body. Dumbledore had already made his way over to Harry then handed him towards Moody. While Maxime looked over Fleur, along with Apolline and Jean Delacour who we embracing Fleur and Gabrielle.

Victor was surround by his parents and Karkaroff. Both were already leading Krum toward the medical tent.

Dumbledore was already attempting to try and calm the crowd while Mr. Diggory was already over Cedric's still body in tears.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle were already ushered towards the medical tent as they were both being pulled over, neither Fleur or Gabrielle felt as though they were getting closer towards Harry, but they felt as though they were getting farther away. Fleur broke away from everyone followed by Gabrielle with Maxime, their parents and Dumbledore who looked worried and Snape, all following Fleur and Gabrielle. They ran through the castle up towards the DADA classroom, before Fleur could reach the door Dumbledore exclaimed "Stand Back," Followed by a spell that broke the hinges off the door. Bursting in they saw that Moody had his wand out while Harry sat in a chair looking at all of them.

Moody had an odd look about him his skin seemed to ripple and change his magical eye popped out and his leg regrew when the transformation was over it revealed a different man. The man was immediately bound and placed in the chair Harry was previously in.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Said Dumbledore,

"Severus do you have any Veritaserum?" Asked Dumbledore

Snape then pulled out a vile then dumped it into Barty Crouch Jr.'s mouth.

"Where is Alastor Moody?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Here" replied Barty Crouch Jr.

"In this room?" Asked Dumbledore

Barty Crouch Jr.'s eyes shifted toward a chest in the corner of the room. Then Jean Delacour opened it with a spell, Dumbledore looked over to find Moody at the bottom delirious.

"Severus send a letter to Azkaban tell them they seem to have a missing prisoner." Said Dumbledore Snape left to as he was told.

Mr. Delacour, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Potter and your daughters to the medical wing. I'm sure they could use a good night's rest" said Dumbledore

Jean then helped Harry down toward the medical wing. Followed by his daughters who were fanning over Harry trying to snap him out of his daze it was slight but not much more than a nod or a murmur. Krum was already there lying in a bed with his father and mother by his bedside. Cedric's still body in another bed with Mr. Diggory and his wife nearby. Soon it became late and Madam Poppy Pomfrey ushered everyone out to let her charges get some sleep. After each got a sleep potion every was soon in a dreamless sleep.

 **An: hope you enjoyed I'm not very good at high tension moments fluff is more of what I'm good at.**

 **Let me get this out of the way Cedric is not dead. But not really going to play an active role until later in my sequel.**


	25. Chapter 25

A King, A Flower, and an Angel 25

 **Note to self, don't read the Hp books then start writing a ff story**

 **Still needing a beta**

 _ **French**_

"Cornelius!" shouted a voice from beyond doors of the room, interrupting Harry from a peaceful slumber.

"Executing Crouch Jr. was not the way, he could have had valuable information on Voldemort," Said the voice, now recognized as Dumbledore.

"Bah, what good would such a thing be about a madman fourteen, years dead?" Asked Fudge

"That's just it Cornelius, he's back, Voldemort is back!" Exclaimed Dumbledore

"Enough! How can you think such a thing is beyond me, yes three very traumatized, and injured students say he has returned, but dead men don't just come back Albus. They were just terrified at whatever happened to poor Mr. Diggory, but claiming he has returned after so long is ludicrous." Said Fudge

"Now if you excuse me, I need to congratulate the champions." Said Fudge opening the door to the Hospital Wing of the school.

The various beds were filled with Cedric's still body, Viktor who was now awake due to Dumbledore and Fudge yelling outside the room. Then on the other side of the room, an enlarged bed that had the nameplate of 'Potter' was filled with Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle with Fleur and Gabrielle both clung to Harry's side but awake now.

"Hello, champions it is my esteemed pleasure to congratulate you all on your victory for the Triwizard tournament. I must say though we weren't expecting a four-way tie but nerveless we have divided the prize money and each of you will receive your portion." Fudge then handed each champion a small sack each contained twenty-five hundred Galleons placing Cedric's on his nightstand. "The victory ceremony will be held later this week before both of the other schools leave, now a good day to you all." Fudge then left through the Hospital Wing doors passing Dumbledore who was outside.

Dumbledore then entered not quite as upbeat as he normally was and an absence of a twinkle in his eyes. "Good morning Harry, Miss. Delacours, Mr. Krum" Dumbledore then turned his eyes to Cedric before turning way to look at Harry. "Harry I know you and your fellow champions have been through quite the ordeal but if I may ask, if you, Fleur, and Viktor would be willing to come to my office later today and provide an explanation as to what happened?"

"Yes sir, I think we can manage that," Harry then turned to Fleur who nodded then Victor who nodded as well.

"Splendid, the password is this delightful Muggle candy I recently learned of called 'Nerds'" Said Dumbledore "Before I forget, the ceremony will be held in three days, it seemed that Dumbledore had more to say but was shoved out of the wing by Poppy."

"Alright, now that all the ruckus has died down let's get a good look at each of you, Krum, you're first." Said Poppy

"one zing madame, I would like to ask about Cedric." Said Fleur

Poppy gave out a long sigh "Cedric right now is a magically self-induced coma. from what I can tell so far is that number of spells hit Cedric all at once, canceling their effects all at the same time but overloading Cedric's system."

"But he will wake up right?" Asked Harry

"That is… a bit harder to answer, when this something like this happened to someone they can wake up in a few days, Others….. don't" Said Poppy

Poppy then looked over each detail of the others looking for any injury that was missed last night. Before heading back into her office.

"He is truly back" Said Krum still sitting in his bed.

"Unless last night we all had was one bad hallucination or dream, but I don't think so," said Harry.

"Looks like war is coming." Said Krum

"I'm sorry to say it's already here." Said Harry "But do any of you know what happened last night? It looked like ghosts or something."

Krum shrugged while Fleur had a finger on the side of her forehead with her eyes closed.

"Fleur?" Said Harry

"I may know if I recall it was an event called Priori Incantatem, it is a rare manifestation of the reverse spell it happens when twin wands battle, then the weaker wand casts spells in reverse order." Said Fleur

"Alright that explains what happened but what about the ghosts?" Asked Harry

"Zat I do not know per'aps Dumbledore will know more." Said Fleur

then with a huff, Gabrielle forced Harry back to the bed then pounced over his chest.

"Enoug' talk more cuddling." Said Gabrielle. Causing Harry and Fleur to chuckle. While Krum shook his head muttering something that sounded like "lucky bastard"

Harry relaxed placing one hand behind Fleur as she snuggled closer to Harry's side and he placed one hand over Gabrielle with her over his chest.

Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle stayed like this for a while enjoying being as close as they are to each other while Krum went back to sleep. After a few hours, another came in a Slytherin by the name of Tracey Davis who was escorted by Daphne Greengrass.

Pomfrey looked over Davis before muttering some instruction to the girl and headed back toward her office while Daphne walked over to Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle.

"Hello, again Potter," Daphne gave a nod toward Fleur and Gabrielle "Delacours, it would seem your back here again like every year."

"At least some things never change," Said Harry

"Quite, though let's get straight to business, has Voldemort returned?" Asked Daphne

Harry looked her straight into the eye "Yes, he has come back,"

Daphne fell into the nearby chair of his bedside a little bit of color drained from her face. "Those idiots were saying as such, but I hoped they were just full of bluster as they normally were," muttered Daphne

Daphne turned to Harry "So Potter, Have you thought about our proposal?"

"I have, as much as would like to agree I need an assurance or something on good faith first." Said Harry.

"Name it Potter and we'll consider it."

"I want the names of this group of yours, any information you can give me on what Voldemort is doing, and finally, I'd like to meet all of your group face to face" Said Harry.

"The first I can probably convince the others of, for the second we already planned on." Said Daphne "It was an agreement for our group that if you agreed, we'd give you information on our death eater parents and others, for the third that will have to wait until next year, for now, though we need to return to our common room, Goodbye Potter, Delacours."

Daphne walked out the doors followed by Tracy who looked back and gave a wink toward Harry.

"'Arry, w'o were zey?" Asked Fleur

"A possible ally" Said Harry he proceeded to explain how he knew Daphne Greengrass

over the course of the day, others strode in, Susan Bones, who offered her congratulations while looking over Cedric sadly.

"Go talk to him" Said Harry

"What?" Asked Susan

"I said talk to him"

"Why it's not like he would hear me," Said, Susan

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but if anything it will help you" Said Harry

Susan looked between the door and Cedric taking a deep breath Susan walked over to the chair by Cedric's bed and started to talk with his still form. Leaving a while after and thanking Harry for his advice.

After Harry began to wonder where Padfoot and Remus were. But was interrupted by Cho and Luna walking in.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Said Luna

"Hi Harry," Said Cho

"We wanted to congratulate you completing the Tri-wizard tournament." Said Cho

Luna stood to the side humming and rocking on her toes. Luna leaned over to Cho's ear and whispered something, Cho then calmly walked over to Cedric and began to talk to him similar to how Susan did.

"Harry wanted to give you this," Luna then handed Harry a Butterbeer cork necklace very similar to the one Luna had around her neck at the moment. "It's used to keep the Nargles away"

Harry looked over the cork of the necklace to see that it was etched with various symbols and seemed charmed.

"Um… thanks, Luna... ill be sure to keep it with me." Said Harry.

Luna then skipped over to Cho who looked to be wiping something from her eyes they said goodbye to everyone then left. The wing was visited by a number of students from the three schools throughout the day but left just as quickly, the parents of Viktor visited as well, followed by Jean and Apolline when they left.

Fleur sat up and stood from the bed to give her mother and father a hug.

" _What took so long to visit?_ " asked Fleur

" _We had some business to take care of with Dumbledore_ " replied Jean

Fleur turned her head to the side " _What did you need to talk to him about_."

" _Later, we better change to English before Harry here thinks we are ignoring him_." Said Apolline

"How are your injuries Harry?" Asked Jean

Harry gave a casual shrug "I'll live"

"so what happens now," Asked Harry

"In regards to what" Asked Jean

"Voldemort"

"That…. is a difficult question, on one hand the French government has already seen movement of some of the darker groups and are preparing to act, on the other, the British government has made no claim he has returned, or made any note of any of his previous groups doing anything out of the ordinary." Said Jean

"So we're on our own in this" Said Harry "Great what else could go wrong"

"for now though, I recommend that you all go and see Dumbledore perhaps that will cheer you all up" Said Jean

Before Harry could ask, Jean and Apolline were already hugging Fleur and Gabrielle saying that they would see them when they picked them up.

Seeing it was getting late Viktor, Fleur, Harry and Gabrielle all walked up toward the Headmaster's office then gave the password and rode the stairs up.

Before they knocked on the wooden door they heard "Come in"

opening the door they saw Dumbledore behind his desk with McGonagall to one side and Remus to the other with Padfoot by his side.

Padfoot then ran down to Harry and jumped up using his front paws on Harry to look up. Harry then began scratching Padfoot's ears "It's good to see you too Padfoot," said Harry.

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle "As happy about seeing Padfoot as you are Harry, I'm afraid we can't put this off any longer."

Harry took the center chair in front of Dumbledore's desk with Krum to his left and Fleur to his right and Gabrielle standing to the right of Fleur, while Padfoot lied down on the floor between Harry and Fleur.

"Now I need you all to tell me with as much detail as you can provide, what exactly happened last night." Said Dumbledore

So the three told what had happened, about the maze being too easy for Harry, the cup but that was where things became different. Harry said that he woke up as Wormtail began the ritual but Fleur, Krum, and Cedric woke up quite a bit earlier. Harry explained what he saw while asking about the golden cage but Dumbledore said he would explain more when they were finished.

"Miss. Delacour can you please tell us what happened when you woke up?" Asked Dumbledore

"Oui, ze man named Lucius Malfoy was mixing potions in a cauldron, zere were quite a few it looked like most were medical or similar, ze other, a large man, feral, white color fraying down 'is back..." Said Fleur

"Greyback" Growled Remus

"Who?" Said Harry

"Fenrir Greyback, a monster in every sense of the word, he has made it his mission to turn wizards into werewolves." Said Remus

"Then why is he working with Voldemort?" Asked Harry

"It would be the same reason as the first war, that in exchange for his services Voldemort gives Grayback children for him to turn." Said Dumbledore

"Monster" whispered Fleur stretched her arm around Gabrielle.

"Quite but if you would please continue Miss. Delacour." Said Dumbledore

"Grayback was digging at the grave by 'arry, boz of zem hid back into ze crypt, ze rest is ze same as 'arry described." Said Fleur

"Mr. Krum would you please tell us what you saw." Said Dumbledore

Krum then explained much of the same but in fewer words.

"Thank you, now in regards to the cage it was an effect of Priori Incantatem," Dumbledore looked at the faces of the group "From the look on your faces you seem to already know of this, in regards to the figures you all saw they were most likely remnants of those Voldemort has killed." Said Dumbledore

"But Dumbledore one of zem talked to me," Said Fleur,

"Be that as it may a remnant none the less it contained all the emotions and memories of their living counterpart perhaps through magic and the connection between Harry and Voldemort knew more, but they could never return alive again." Said Dumbledore.

"Now that that is finished Mr. Krum if you could, would you please return to the Hospital wing Poppy wants to keep you all there one more night," Said Dumbledore Krum nodded then left.

"I think I'll go with him make sure he gets back without any issue" Said Remus, then left as well

"Alright Sirius, it would seem you can come out now," Said Harry

Padfoot left where he was lying then transformed to Sirius, Sirius stretched a little before turning to Harry, then enveloping in a hug. "I'm so proud of you pup, you got everyone back alive." Said Sirius

"Still, could have done better," Muttered Harry

"What are you saying pup there are only about three people in the world that could have faced Voldemort as you did, and two are in the room right now." Said Sirius

"For now, if you'd excuse me I need to talk to your girls here for a moment," Said Sirius he walked outside the room with Fleur and Gabrielle who both gave Harry a small peck on the cheek.

Dumbledore chuckled a little at the display. "Ah, the boundless energy of youth"

"Now Harry a moment if you will right now I have a proposal for you." Said Dumbledore

"Yes sir, what do you need?" Asked Harry

Dumbledore then produced a piece of Paper,

Hogwarts Club admission Form

Date

Club Name: Defence Association

Club sponsor: Fleur Delacour

Club leader: Harry Potter

Headmaster's Signature

"Sir, What is this?" Asked Harry

"With Voldemort back, I figured you would need to gather more experience, one's number of spells can only do so much what you need Harry is the experience so if you are so inclined I drafted this, A DADA club form." Said Dumbledore

"Sir, wouldn't it be better to be taught by one of you, or some professional, and what's with Fleur here she doesn't teach here." Said Harry

"Harry, there is only so much we could teach you and with how well you seem to be able to adapt to every situation you would quickly overcome each of us, with this a new situation every day facing your fellow students, the reason we would be unable is due to our regular classes and this war, I'm afraid we would be unable to give you the proper tutelage you need, that is not to say we will provide you with proper training where we can. As for Fleur let's wait for when your fiances come back." Said Dumbledore

Harry felt hot at the mention of Fleur and Gabrielle being his fiances, Harry petted Fawkes waiting for Fleur, Gabrielle, and Sirius to return.

"I need to think about it sir," Said Harry

"It's not a problem you'll have the beginning of next year to decide." Said Dumbledore

Curious Harry felt the bond between Fleur and Gabrielle, all he felt with both of them was joy and happiness. The door opened with Fleur entering first followed by Gabrielle then Sirius.

"Now that we have reconvened, Fleur would you still be willing to accept the apprentice charms position,"

"Oui, it would be a good experience," Said Fleur

"Very well then, I'll speak with McGonagall and have you join the next year, Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Fleur Delacour" Said Dumbledore, Dumbledore then reached out with his hand and shook Fleur's.

"Merci, Dumbledore"

"Yes and Gabrielle Delacour your transfer Papers are ready all that is needed now is to submit them to Beauxbatons and welcome to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore and shook her hand as well.

"Wait, Apprentice, Transfer, I can't let you do this for me." Said Harry

"Too late 'arry, we already 'ave and we were not going to wait a year to see you," Said Gabrielle

"I'd just accept it if I were you pup, you ain't going to win this one" Said Sirius

Harry gave a sigh "Alright, you win"

"One last thing, in regards to your stay in France I have discussed with it Mr and Mrs. Delacour and I am having a qualified individual come with you." Said Dumbledore

"Who is this person?" Asked Harry

"Young Nymphadora Tonks." Said Dumbledore

"My cousin?" Asked Sirius

"The same" Confirmed Dumbledore

"Now I think it best we all retire for the night" Said Dumbledore

with each saying goodnight to another Harry, Fleur, Gabrielle and Sirius as Padfoot went back to Hospital wing, then after meeting the Weasleys, with Hermione and Eve everyone retired for the night.

 **Done hope you enjoyed here is an extra small something.**

 **Also to tell ya a story has come out for Arnold DeVillena it is called "Harry Potter and The Marriage(s) of a Lifetime" a bit different than a lot of stories I've read but a good kind.**

 **Omake**

After Sirius led the girls outside the door

"So now that heavy part of the conversation is over I have a request for you two." Said Sirius

"Yes, Monsieur Black." Said Fleur

"Under your bed in the Hospital wing I have left two, outfits," Said Sirius.

"And what Monsieur Black are zese outfits?" Asked Fleur narrowing her eyes

Sirius gulped what he was about to say would get him slapped or worse and he knew it. "Nurse outfits," Sirius said

Sirius shut his eyes waiting for anything but after nothing came he dared to open this to see Fleur standing there blushing.

"Zat is good, but we already prepared zat for 'arry." Said Fleur

Sirius looked at both Fleur and Gabrielle in shock but a grin only Sirius could have soon formed.


	26. Chapter 26

A King, A Flower, and an Angel 26

 _'French'_

The great hall was abuzz with noise as the students were talking with friends new and old.

"QUIET" exclaimed Dumbledore with the Amplifying Charm.

"Now that we all sufficiently fed and our thirsts quenched It is now time to present the winners of the Tri-wizard tournament, in a four-way tie, Your first champion allow me to present, Victor Krum," Cheers erupted from the tables more so from the Durmstrang students, Krum then left where he was sitting and walked toward the front of the hall.

"Next allow me to present Fleur Delacour" Cheers erupted again as Fleur gracefully walked toward the front of the hall,

"Now for Hogwarts own Harry Potter" The cheers were somewhat muted for Harry as he walked toward the front of the hall.

"Then lastly Cedric Diggory", murmurs arose throughout the hall "He may not be able to join us in this but he is a champion, the reason he is unable to join us is due in large part to the events of the third task,….. Cedric Diggory is in a coma caused by a heinous individual that the ministry refuses to believe has returned," murmurs broke out once more" Yes, Voldemort has returned but I urge you all to remember the bonds you have forged this year, for they will be what shine the brightest as this darkness sweeps over us."

"For now, though let us put down our worries down for at least an eve and see off our guests with one final feast and celebrate our champions!" Exclaimed Dumbledore

a fresh wave of desserts overtook the tables the deserts ranged all over the countries, of France, Britain, and Bulgaria.

The champions rejoined their friends at the tables.

"Fred. George!" exclaimed Harry getting their attention.

"Yes, O dear brother in all but blood," Said One

"O savior that seems to save everyone," said the other

"And let's not forget"

"the lucky bloke who has a gorgeous Veela hanging off each arm" they exclaimed in unison

"Yea Yea," Said Harry a red tint across his face "I heard you two were planning to open a joke shop, this true?"

"quite"

"very true"

"At least when we get enough money"

Harry then tossed the winnings he earned from the tournament in front of one of the twins, they eyed the bag in wonder.

"Is this?"

"I Think it is,"

"Harry are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure we could use some more laughs coming soon so yea, I'm sure" Said Harry

"O gracious one we are humbled by your generosity"

"We are unworthy O saint Potter"

"Guys cut it out it isn't a bit deal" Said Harry

"To you, it may not,"

"But to us, it is, O brother are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"If it's to make our generous benefactor here a co- owner of our business, then yes we are dear brother"

"Splendid, let's start drafting up some plans."

the twins stood up from where they were when another bag hit one square in the chest. Following from where the bag came from they saw Fleur giving a small wave

"Dear brother it would seem that we may need to add one other to that ownership"

"Quite, true brother, quite true, oh let us now thank you Fleur Delacour"

"Or should we say, future Mrs. Fleur Potter"

a rosy tint formed on the cheeks of Fleur's cheeks, meanwhile, both Fred and George were exiting the hall discussing which one was Fred or George.

From the front of the hall, Harry heard McGonagall say "No need to encourage them, Potter"

The group ate as they talked about small little things like plans for the summer, Harry was surprised to hear Hermione was going to visit Krum while Ron was going with his brother Bill, on a curse breaking expedition. After eating everyone left Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle went back to their quarters to relax for the rest of the day. The three made their way to the couch falling into its soft exterior, with Harry in the middle, Fleur to his right, and Gabrielle on his left, the three cuddled together knowing it would be another week before they would be able to embrace each other again. Harry shared feather light kisses with Fleur and Gabrielle. The three went to sleep where they were all leaning on each other in their shared embrace.

Fleur woke to some slight movements from her left seeing Harry shift slightly Fleur couldn't help but smile. Moving Harry's arm that was around her Fleur made her way to the bath, exiting Fleur walked toward the quarter's kitchen area.

"Dobby" whispered Fleur, then with a soft 'pop' the elf was in front of Fleur.

LB

Fleur thought back to when she had first encountered the elf, both Fleur and Gabrielle had very recently arrived and Harry had a few classes before he could meet both Fleur and Gabrielle in their quarters so both believing they had a grasp on the layout of the castle went about. But instead of getting back to their quarters, they became quite lost, wandered around for a while trying to find their way back but to no avail when suddenly with a soft 'pop' an elf appeared in front of them.

"Dobby Is terribly sorry to interrupt but are the pretty ladies lost their way?" Asked Dobby

"Oui, we are unable to find our way," Said Gabrielle

"Nots a problems Dobby cans take yous both back to the entrance." Said Dobby

"Non, we are staying in a room in ze castle with 'arry" Said Fleur

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Asked Dobby

"Oui, do you know 'im?" Asked Fleur

"Harry potter is the bestest wizard, he saved Dobby from cruel masters, he saved the entire school." Exclaimed Dobby "Dobby wills be happy to help Sir Harry Potter's pretty ladies" Dobby took a hand from both Fleur and Gabrielle "If you may thinks of the place, Dobby can takes us there."

then with a 'pop' both Fleur and Gabrielle were back in their quarters.

"Zank you Dobby, if you would be so kind, may we call you if we need somezing?" Asked Fleur

"It would be an honours for Dobby to helps Sir Harry Potter's ladies" Said Dobby

"Zen can you tell us 'ow 'arry saved you?" asked Gabrielle

Dobby then went into detail with exaggerated gestures of Harry and his second year.

LB

"Dobby, would you get me some zings to make breakfast, I'd like to cook for us today," said Fleur

"Of course any things for Sir Harry Potter's flower." Said Dobby then with a 'pop' Dobby was gone and a number mixes, flour, bacon and other unprepared food appeared on the counter. Fleur who was dressed in a loose fitting shirt and jeans rolled up her black sleeves then set to work cooking.

The smell of food cooking wafted it's way through the area, Gabrielle was beginning to wake, smelling the food a smile grew across her face as it began to smell like home. Recalling a few of the times her mother Fleur and herself all decided to cook instead of having their house elf cook. The kitchen ended up a mess more than once. More awake Gabrielle looked toward her left to see Harry their sleeping his head laid back one arm on the couch where Fleur was while the other was around herself.

Carefully Gabrielle removed Harry's arm from her but draped a light blanket over Harry, after she quietly went over to the kitchen where Fleur was humming lightly while over the magically lit stove with a skillet of bacon. While in another was a split croissant toasting. With three cups of tea already made.

 _"Morning… Fleur"_ Yawned Gabrielle

 _"Morning Gabrielle, breakfast is almost ready,"_ said Fleur

 _"It's annoying we won't be able to see Harry for about a week"_ Said Gabrielle who was now seated at the table in the kitchen.

 _"Quite, but is only for a week, I'm curious about this Nymphadora Tonks that now has to guard Harry, now that Voldemort is back."_ Said Fleur

 _"I don't like it, I wanted to take what we have with Harry farther can't really do that with a bodyguard checking in on Harry every five minutes."_ Said Gabrielle

 _"oh, and how much farther did you want to take it with Harry?"_ asked Fleur with a smile.

 _"Perhaps some touching, a few strokes."_ Said Gabrielle her cheeks tinted red.

 _"from another, I may believe that, from you Gabrielle, you wouldn't stop till you went all the way"_ Said Fleur

Gabrielle then stuck her tongue out at Fleur then saying _"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it as well, I've heard the moans from the other room."_

 _"How? I thought I placed the silencing wards correctly"_ said Fleur while blushing

 _"Not always,"_ said Gabrielle with a devilish smirk

Fleur then placed a plate and a mug in front of Gabrielle that contained a toasted croissant with bacon on the side while the mug held Earl Gray tea.

 _"I'm Going to wake Harry up"_ Said Fleur as she walked out of the kitchen area escaping any further conversation on the matter.

Fleur walked over in front of the couch to see Harry still sleeping and a blanket draped across him.'Gabrielle must have put it on him when she got up' thought Fleur.

"'arry, 'arry, it's time to get up" Whispered Fleur, Harry then shifted slightly then mumbled some unintelligible words. Fleur then shook his right shoulder a little but again a little bit of shifting and a few more unintelligible words. Getting annoyed Fleur straddled his lap then saying "'arry its time to get up"

then suddenly Harry's hands shot up wrapping around Fleur and bringing her closer to Harry than hearing Harry exclaim "Got ya" before falling down onto the couch.

"Ahahah, 'ARRY HAHA, please Haha, Stop" Said Fleur in between her laughter. Harry stopped then opted to simply hold Fleur in his arms as they laid there on the couch with Fleur on top of Harry.

Calming down, Fleur asked, "Appy now?"

"Very" Said Harry

"well, now let's go eat before it gets cold." Said Fleur

Untangling themselves from each other Harry followed Fleur to the table where a plate was set out for him and Fleur. Gabrielle gave a smirk toward Fleur but nothing was said.

They ate in peace commenting on things and observation about their friends. Ron and his new found appreciation with lavender brown, Hermione and Krum, Neville and Ginny and about how it seemed like some small groups from each house seemed to have found some fascination with Harry other than the typical gossip.

"So what do you two think about this DADA club?" Asked Harry

"Its a good idea, you 'elped us cast a Patronus, my instructors were going to move me up a year once zey learned I could cast one" Said Gabrielle

"Oui, I agree wiz Gabrielle, 'arry you are a wonderful mentor, I improved a lot over ze year, even Madam Maxime wanted me to come in during ze next year to 'elp ze instructor in our DADA classes." Said Fleur

"No way, I'm decent but I'm not that good." Said Harry

"You are, you just need experience, and a few more spells 'arry" Said Fleur

"I… don't know, let me think about it some more" Said Harry

After that Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle all headed down to the great hall passing small groups containing the three schools. Not finding them there they searched some more, They found Ron and Hermione in the courtyard with Krum, Eve, and Bill.

"Hey, guys." Said Harry as they approached.

"Hey, Harry" Said Bill "Oh yeah, Harry before I leave want me to pierce that ear of yours for the fang."

"Yea lets get it done now if that's alright," Said Harry

"No problem," Harry and Bill went to a nearby bench Harry sat down, with the right side of his head toward Bill. Bill had his wand out and pressing it toward Harry's ear muttered a quick spell that opened a small hole in Harry lobe. Bill then placed the fang and healed the lobe.

Turning toward Fleur and Gabrielle Harry Asked: "How does it look?"

Fleur then moved forward swaying her hips slightly leaning closer to Harry's ear. "It looks very" Fleur then ran her tongue over her lips "Attractive".

Harry gave a loud gulp with widened eyes and red cheeks as Fleur moved away back to Gabrielle side while the rest of their friends and Gabrielle were laughing and clutching their sides. Fleur gave a few chuckles.

After everyone calmed down Ron spoke up for the group to hear "We should plan a time to meet up before school starts."

the agreement was unanimous "But w'at day and w'ere" Asked Gabrielle

"'ow about 'arry's birzday at our place." Suggested Fleur

"That sounds good, July, Thirty- first it is." said Hermione

The group talked for a little longer before everyone was called into the Great Hall. The schools turned their attention to the front where Dumbledore stood at the podium

"We have had an interesting year filled with both good memories, and bad, I urge you all to continue speaking to your friends this year as well as find new ones, to both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, farewell and we hope you have a safe trip home." Dumbledore left to sit back down but Madam Maxime took his place at the podium.

"Students, you have one hour left, I repeat one hour left before we leave." Announced Maxime. She walked away back to her seat in the Great Hall.

All around the Hall conversations Goodbyes were being said Hermione and Krum disappeared somewhere else while Ron, Bill, and Eve were talking amongst themselves. Harry, Fleur, and Gabrielle all decided on taking a stroll by the Black Lake, they walked mostly in comfortable silence with Harry in the center, Fleur to his right with Gabrielle to his left and his respective hands entwined in theirs.

Nearing the hour Harry Fleur and Gabrielle were in front the carriage.

"I'll see you in a week," said Harry

"we'll see you 'ome, 'arry" Said Fleur who pulled his robes closer bringing his lips to hers they stayed like that for a while. Breaking away Harry found himself being pulled into Gabrielle's lips. Staying connected for a few seconds longer than Fleur's. Harry said his final goodbye but left to head toward the courtyard when all the students were ushered in the carriage. Harry stared at the carriage as it took off and in the direction it left.

The carriage was out of sight when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon mate let's head in," Said Ron

Harry nodded and followed behind him and Hermione.

The week that followed was off, Harry felt as though parts of himself were missing and it was uncomfortable getting to sleep without Fleur or Gabrielle. But he soon found himself on the Hogwarts express he was told by Headmaster Dumbledore to wait at the station for a female Auror called Nymphadora Tonks, then giving a brief description of her more Muggle like clothing and pink hair.

While on the train Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione, when the door opened revealing Daphne Greengrass.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her before asking "what do you want, snake?"

"Just simply to hand this to Mr. Potter nothing more," said Daphne, she raised a piece of parchment showing then sticking it out toward Harry, Harry grabbed the parchment, Daphne gave a small nod then turned and left.

"What was that about?" asked Ron

Harry gave a sigh then told Ron and Hermione about Daphne.

"I don't like it, you can't trust them Harry" Said Ron

Harry turned his head toward to Hermione then asked "Hermione, what do you think? you've been quite."

"We should tell Dumbledore we don't know enough about anything really, but especially about Death eater family's they could be telling the truth or its all one elaborate lie to get you." Said Hermione

"I don't believe this, how can we even think about trusting them after seeing how most of then treat us already." Said Ron

"Ron, the sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin," Said Harry

"Ya, so, it wanted to place you in Slytherin, but you're not" Said Ron

"Yea but I could have been if I hadn't met you that day on the train or Draco," Said Harry

Ron scratched his head seeing where Harry was going with this "I really don't like this, and if they make one move out of place we break this and never talk about them again, I need some air."

Ron then left the compartment, Hermione followed leaving Harry to his thoughts. The thoughts drifted to Fleur and Gabrielle, Harry leaned his head against the window and he closed his eyes.

Feeling an arm on his shoulder Harry woke up. Bleary he looked into the face of Hermione.

"Harry the trains arrived it's time to get off." Said Hermione

Harry said Goodbye to Ron and Hermione as well as the other Weasleys then looked around the station for Nymphadora Tonks he saw someone with their back turned to him who fit the description with pink hair. Walking over he said "Nymphadora Tonks?"

He then heard a low growl and then her hair turned red slightly but quickly changed back ' trick of the light?' thought Harry

"Who called me Nymphadora" she growled out, as she turned around to look at Harry.

Then straightening herself out again "Oh, sorry you must be Harry Potter, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me Nymphadora, alright, now I know you're eager to get back to your ladies but do ya mind if we grab a quick bite?" said Tonks

"Uh sure, no problem." Said Harry

Tonks then shrunk his trunk while he sent Hedwig on ahead. Tonks then placed her arm out for Harry to grab on too. When he grabbed on he felt as if he was being squeezed through a pipe then. His world came into view he was in Diagon Alley. Tonks then lead him into The Leaky Cauldron then finding a table and ordering food.

The two talked for little bit discussing things here and there, that was until Tonks asked "So you're the new Black Heir"

"so, it would seem." Said Harry.

"Good, you're not some high and mighty windbag like half the others so if you're the head guess being a Black is alright." Said Tonks

"Good for a moment I thought I did something wrong." Harry breathed out a sigh. Tonks gave a smile then placing a hand on his shoulder

"I'll tell ya it came as quite the surprise when my family got a letter from Gringotts saying that mum and I were now Blacks again, also let my cousin know I know he's not guilty, and thanks." Said Tonks

"Why don't ya tell him yourself?" Said Harry

"I have no way to contact him, how could I?" Asked Tonks

"He should be coming over during the summer." Informed Harry.

"REALLY, then let's get you back to your women so I can finally meet my cousin after so long," Tonks said with a grin and her hair changing colors between yellow, purple, and pink.

"Wha? how are you doing that?" Asked Harry

"Oh, Happens sometimes when I am excited or some other emotion, I'm a Metamorphmagus." then Seeing the confused look on Harry's face "It's a witch or wizard that can change their appearance at will."

"Now let's go don't want a fireball thrown in my face." Said Tonks at this point pulling Harry's arm. When they arrived at an out of the way location Tonks pulled out a fountain pen. Then when Harry had a grip on it Tonks said "Home is where the heart is" Suddenly the pull behind his navel of the all too familiar Portkey took hold.

Recovering after landing with a thud he found himself in front of Delacour Manor. Brushing himself off and Helping Tonks up they walked up toward the door and past any wards Harry opened the door and entered passing various room until he came upon the sitting room to see Apolline, Jean, Fleur and Gabrielle all talking.

Harry then spoke up and said "I...I'm home" catching the attention of Fleur and Gabrielle who both took off running into him.

 **An: And this story is finished hope you enjoyed and sorry about that last week Family matters to attend to.**

 **Now all I need are a few things as a whole story send a Review or a PM and tell me what parts you liked, Didn't like, and any other opinions you may have.**

 **The Sequel calling it 'Potter's Army' will be a little while probably a 2-4 months so I can recharge and do some other things. But do not fret I should at some point put in a nice little one shot at some point. And if you haven't guessed already I decided to add Daphne and Tonks into this relationship, some will like it others won't. I will try to make it so each one gets their moments with Harry**

 **last thing if you have a fanfic for Daphne or Tonks you want me to try and replicate/ or as I call embody give a pm.**


	27. Potter's Army

a small notification letting you all know that Potter's Army prologue is up


End file.
